Frosted Aspiration
by Neurotic-Phoenix
Summary: Hiccup is dumped in the middle of the city with nothing on his mind but getting out of there, away from his family troubles back home and starting a new life. Fortunately for Hiccup, he meets Jack Frost, someone who can show him Hiccup isn't as alone and lost as he thought. Dreams and aspirations are in reach for them both, if they can take the plunge, together. Modern/College AU
1. Up Close and Personal

A/N: Okay, sorry to be playing around with this beginning so much! I don't mean too, thing is I never expected this fic to continue at all, so the previous first chapter was pretty much just a drabble draft I wrote. Then people starting to actually enjoy this so I thought I may as well make the first chapter presentable.  
I combined the first and second chapter, since the word count on each chapter was messed up.  
Other than that, apologies again and please enjoy! :)

Hiccup hated the city; specifically the crowded and busy atmosphere that was a constant factor. He preferred the wide open expanse of land he once called home, a small town in the countryside called Berk.

He'd moved here to this city with the promise of opportunity around every corner and a never ending enjoyment of life itself only to find it was an illusion to coax people into corporate systems and unhappy job roles. Hiccup exhaled a long sigh, he would much rather be back at Berk, working at his old job as a mechanic assistant. His father however somehow managed to talk Hiccup into moving to the city to get a job he actually wanted to do; to try and realize some kind of dream Hiccup obviously had a yearning for. Unfortunately his father seemed to have misinterpreted a need for adventure for a need for change. Whilst it was true Hiccup did want to go out and see the world, being stuck in small room in the middle of an overcrowded city wasn't his idea of an adventure.

Hiccup worked in a health spa center just off the harbor of this huge city. The place was run by a family friend simply referred to as Gobber. Hiccup's father told him Gobber's interchangeable mechanical hand has a vibrating function that feels wonderful during massage.

Hiccup honestly didn't want to know how Gobber came across that feature. Nonetheless Hiccup agreed to work at this health spa, the pay was surprisingly good which helped Hiccup save for a college he planned to attend soon.

Gobber handled most of the massage clients in the spa anyway; Hiccup wasn't the best at it. Gobber handed customers to Hiccup who were either so tensed and stressed that ANY form of massage contact felt great, or it was their first massage and they didn't know to expect better. Customers usually went through the spa's other relaxation facilities beforehand, so really Hiccup had no pressure to be perfect.

Hiccup sat on a stool, typing furiously at his laptop he brought into work. He'd turned on the main bright light in the room since the entire atmosphere of a relaxing massage room ironically gave him a headache. He had to suffer the smell of incense, however he'd become accustom to it.

He'd been talking to his friends from his old town, until his ears picked up a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh yeah, I only recommend special customers to this particular masseuse. He's brilliant he is, not as good as me of course, however he's perfect for you I'd say."

"Oh crap" Hiccup huffed from his seat, listening to Gobber further coax the customer. He closed the laptop before lifting himself off the stool and stood straight behind the long massage table that stretched along the middle of the room. The door handle rattled, before giving access to the stranger.

"Welcome to Gobber's health spa whe-"Hiccup was cut off by the sight of the stranger. He was nothing like Hiccup had ever seen before. His skin was a pale ivory, highly visible since he was dressed only in a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was as white as snow, and he retained two deep blue eyes that locked with Hiccup's own for far too long.

"Are you okay there kid?" The stranger chuckled slightly, walking further into the room and prodding the door shut behind him with the back of his foot.

Hiccup regained himself; a nod of the head is all he could manage. Hiccup became slightly panicked once the stranger stood still staring at Hiccup, waiting for a prompt.

"Is this your first time?" Hiccup asked the slender boy. He immediately regretted doing so, once the stranger broke out into a huge mischievous smile.

"First massage! Here, at this...place" Hiccup corrected himself, a tinge of red rushing to his face toe embarrass him further.

"Yeah, it is" the stranger begun climbing onto the high table that separated them. "You gonna be gentle with me" he smirked, giving a fake pouting face to Hiccup. The humour of the boy seemed to calm Hiccup immensely. Hiccup laughed, perhaps slightly harder than he should have.

"I'm Jack" the stranger informed him, before burying his head into the allotted place on the bed. Hiccup still stood motionless awkwardly before replying, usually customers didn't introduce themselves to Hiccup.

"Hiccup" He responded, more firmly than he thought he could manage.

"Nice name" Jack giggled

"Oh yeah, what are you Jack Frost?" Hiccup snapped back.

"Yeah actually" Jack simply replied.

"Seriously?" Hiccup stopped fumbling with the different bottles and lotions to face Jack, to no affect since he remained head down on the bed.

"Yup." He confirmed.

Hiccup decided to take it no further, and continued searching through the bottles for the oil Gobber once told him is 'crucial' he started with. Whilst on the topic of a satisfactory massage, Hiccup also flicked the light to turn off the main bright one, and replace it with smaller ones. The room was dimly illuminated by an intoxicating mix of fake candle light and soft amber light. Hiccup rolled up his sleeves and approached Jack on the table.

Jack shivered at the contact of Hiccup placing one hand on Jack's back. He poured on maybe a little too much oil, and quickly begun rubbing it over Jack. Hiccup couldn't help but notice how well toned his muscles were. As he rubbed the oil over the back of Jacks arm's he became infatuated by the way his ivory skin shimmered and shined in the warm lighting. Hiccup managed to snap out his trance and notice something very odd about Jack.

"You're really cold!" Hiccup pointed out, feeling Jack's body.

"Yeah I know, I always am" Jack lazily replied.

Hiccup quickly rubbed his hands together, creating a friction that heated the oil on his hands and pressed them firmly on Jack's hips, before gliding up his rib-cage. Jack released a quiet moan, just loud enough to boost Hiccup's confidence in his actions. He distributed pressure from his palms to his fingers in a steady rhythm as his hands explored Jack's flesh. Until finally they reached a spot at his lower back that made Jack groan in pleasure.

"S-Sorry" Hiccup quickly withdrew his hands and placed them on the shoulders instead.

"No No… Put them back there… It felt good." Hiccup could have sworn he'd saw a blush creep onto Jack's pale face if it wasn't for the glowing lights masking it. Nonetheless Hiccup returned his palms to Jacks crevasse of his lower back; Jack moaned again, louder this time and begun to arch his back slightly. The towel around his waist lowered ever so slightly, and Hiccup's breath became considerable short. Hiccup wiggled his fingers in coordination, earning more strangely satisfying noises from Jack.

"Do you do legs?" Jack asked, lifting his towel to his upper thighs. Hiccup squeaked what he perceived to be some form of confirmation, looking away as quickly as he could to find the oil he needed as he knocked over a few other assorted lotions.

"Good." Jack smirked at the boy before replacing his head into the table.

Hiccup gave himself another generous helping of oil and worked it into Jacks thighs. He pretended his clumsiness was the reason for the overuse of oil, however the way he was fascinated by Jack's beautiful body told otherwise. Hiccup resisted temptation to move his hands too far up Jack's legs for as long as possible. Until one stray hand took it upon itself and ventured into the territory of Jack's upper thigh.

"Hnng, Hiccup you're really good" Jack groaned out, rolling his hips against Hiccups almost vibrating hands.

This time the other hand ventured higher up.

"Mnnff, so good" Hiccup bit down hard on his lip before making a probable stupid move.

He ascended both hands up to the very cusp of Jacks ass, grasped his fingers, rubbed and glided them back down. Jack's groans echoed in the forefront of his mind, so much so that Hiccup barely noticed when Jack twisted on the table and turned around, now with his chest up, facing Hiccup. He could no longer brush off the strange thoughts that squirmed their way into his mind, like cold wind invaded a room, Hiccup stood hypnotized. It was Jack, the way he couldn't lay still any longer, twitching and aching for Hiccup's touch.

There was an obviously aroused organ underneath that short towel, begging for freedom. It was so tempting; the shimmering flesh teased Hiccup so.

Jack lifted his head to connect a gaze with Hiccup. Completely mesmerized, Hiccup ran his hand up Jack's body as his own head was drawn towards the white haired boy. They brushed noses, blue eyes melted into delicate green ones.

The fiery glow of the room matched the thick passionate musk in the air between them. Hiccup could feel Jack's cold breath hover on his skin, inviting him to make contact.

The two lingered there for a while, either one restraining from making the first move. A few inches of distance was all there was between them, though in the moment of hesitation, rational thought seemed to kick in Hiccup's brain and with great difficulty he managed to pull away completely.

"Wha! Oh my god wh-" Hiccup panted. He stumbled back onto the desk, Jack immediately sat up straight.

"What's wrong?" Jack questioned.

"Please just… please just leave." Hiccup's voice quivered, he pointed to the door avoiding eye contact with Jack. Feeling rather confused and guilty, Jack tried to explain to the disturbed boy.

"I'm really sorry about that I shouldn't of… I didn't mean…" Jack attempts fell onto deaf ears.

Hiccup felt dirty, he only could think of how Jack must see him in a light that beams down a profile of a cheap, easy prostitute. His own behaviour gave him that appearance; there was no need for that light. Hiccup felt a deep knife of shame and self-hatred for his actions penetrate his chest. What was he doing?

He was supposed to be working here, to give people massages and relieve stress. More importantly, he was supposed to be working to get enough money to go to college and afford his own place, and here he was jeopardizing all of that.

Jack finished quickly scribbling something down, before giving one last apologetic look to Hiccup, and complying with the boy's previous request.

Once the door shut behind him Hiccup collapsed onto the chair, his head was spinning and he felt the oncoming threat of a headache coming on. He switched on the main light of the room, before washing his hands and slumping back on the chair with an extended sigh.

It took a while for Hiccup to manage the courage to leave the room. He'd spent the past three hours panicking about how Gobber would be incredibly pissed about the entire situation. He imagined how Jack probably complained to Gobber about how one of his masseuses just groped and almost made out with him.

Gobber probably told his father; no doubt any minute he'd get a call from the raging man, screaming down the phone at his son. Hiccup hated when his father or Gobber was angry at him, the pair were honestly like barbaric Vikings sometimes.

Once Hiccup slipped out the room and down the hallway towards the exit, he ran into the familiar figure of Gobber at the corner.

"Ah! There you are Hiccup! I thought you'd left by now?" Gobber scratched his thick head with his hefty hand.

"Oh yeah well, I was just finishing up something in my room. Applications and all" Hiccup forced a smile as he shimmied around Gobber.

"Hiccup before you leave…" Gobber's voice got considerable deeper.

"That customer I handed to you today told me some interesting things about ya…" Hiccup had never felt a greater need to sink away into the floor than he did then. The young boy stood still in his tracks, as if frozen solid by a winter spirit.

"He told me you were the best masseuse he'd ever had! He wouldn't stop going on about how good you were, and that you even gave him great advice on a healthy lifestyle!"

Hiccup's brain became fried for a moment before he could reboot it and manage a reply.

"Oh…Oh! Yeah I did, Uhh y'know all part of…the job" his words merged together in an unintelligent babble, drawing a long hefty laugh out of Gobber.

"Keep up the good work boy!" Gobber patted him on the back, almost causing the smaller boy to topple over.

" Didn't you have a bag?" Gobber commented, causing Hiccup to snap out his thoughts.

"My bag!" Hiccup remembered, rushing off back to his room to fetch it.

Once inside again, Hiccup flicked on the light to allow him to see the black single strap bag placed neatly beside the desk. As he reached down to pick it up, a scrap of paper caught his eye. He picked the paper up, and scanned the writing carefully.

'I'm sorry about what I did… Maybe I can make it up to you with some dinner, my treat – Jack.'

Underneath the name signed at the bottom was a mobile number.

Hiccup let out a sigh through clenched teeth. He felt a strum of guilt against his emotions, Jack was obviously not to blame, yet he made up for it in every way he could. Hiccup was the one who directed his actions; it was nobody's fault but his own. Hiccup stored the paper safely in his front pocket before grabbing his bag and exiting the room, rushing to get home.

Hiccup had been home in his messy apartment for a good while now; he'd successfully managed to put off contacting Jack for as long as possible. He'd made himself dinner, fed his cat, done some studying, watched a new episode of his documentary programme and now he concentrated hard at his phone.

"Why can't you just call him?" Hiccup asked himself for the third time. His hands were motionless hovering above a green call button on the phone, Jack's number already punched in for the hundredth time. Hiccup's cat watched from the other end of the sofa, offering a soft meow for her owner.

"Maybe it's too late to call; look it's already 11:30!" Hiccup reminded himself. Another soft meow from the cat was the only response.

"I know Toothless quit bugging me!" Hiccup groaned, freezing up as his finger finally made contact with the surface of the phone's screen and pressed the call button. Hiccup gulped, took a deep breath and reluctantly held the phone to his ear to listen to the nerve racking sharp rings.

"Yello'?" a familiar voice greeted Hiccup's ears.

"Hello?...J-Jack?" Hiccup quickly said in response.

"Yup, who's this?"

"It's me, Hiccup." A knot seemed to tie itself in the young boys stomach as he said that.

"Oh hey! Uh… what's up?" Jack's tone of voice seemed to change completely.

"Listen I'm only calling beca-" Hiccup begun, but he was cut off.

"Ahh wait, does this mean you're accepting my offer?"

"What offer?"

"Y'know, dinner?"

Hiccup took a look at the note he held tightly in his free hand before answering

"Oh yeah… but Jack listen I'm calling because I wanted-"

"Uh Uh Uh, Answer my question first."

"Jack C'mon I only want to say I-"

"You can say all you want when I take you out for dinner"

"Jack! Seriously stop with the-"

"I am being serious!"

Hiccup tossed the note on the kitchen counter and immediately gripped his temples with a long sigh. Jack was waiting patiently over the phone, although Hiccup could somehow feel the smirk rubbing off in his silence.

"Coffee." Hiccup blankly stated.

"E-Excuse me?"

"In the morning, I get a coffee at this small café near to where I work… we can have a coffee, I can't let you take me out for dinner you did nothing wrong."

Hiccup felt the knot in his stomach get tighter with every second of nail biting silence.

"So much for a first date" Jack replied lazily. A chocking cough erupted from Hiccup so violently he almost dropped the phone.

"This is n-not a date!" Hiccup blurted down the phone, disturbing Toothless's sleep.

"I just need to talk to you since you won't let me explain myself here over the phone!" Hiccup pleaded his innocence

"Whatever you say" Jack hummed in an unconvinced tone.

"I've actually seen you go into that café before; I know which one you're talking about."

"Heh, what you've been spying on me now Frost?"

"Oh definitely, I'm looking over my vast collection of photo's I've taken of you right now in fact."

"With you Jack, I can't even tell if you're serious or not."

"I'll take that as a compliment. So, will I be seeing you tomorrow morning then?"

Hiccup took a deep inhale of air before answering.

"I start work at 9, so I'll be there at 8:15, no later."

"Perfect!" Hiccup couldn't help but smile stupidly at the eagerness of Jack's voice.

"No arriving fashionably late then?" Jack chuckled

"Not a chance Frost." Hiccup mocked a stern voice.

"Oooh, listen to Mr hard work and deadlines, aren't you a bundle of fun."

Hiccup found himself laughing again slightly too hard, to the point he had to cover his own mouth to hold back from embarrassing himself further.

"Well, I'll see you then?" Jack asked, almost anxiously.

"Perhaps you will." Hiccup managed to calmly reply.

"Oh, I'll be counting down the hours!" Jack imitated in a high pitched voice.

"Ha, and you'd be right to! Until tomorrow Frost." Hiccup chuckled back.

The moment he had ended the call, Hiccup collapsed in a messy bundle on the sofa, waking up Toothless instantly. Hiccup groaned in both relief and anxiety, replaying the conversation in his mind. He almost felt sick; blood seemed to be rushing all over his body, driven by a booming heart that felt as if threatening to jump out his body. Although he had to admit, it did go better than he had expected it to be.

"It's not a date, is it?" Hiccup asked Toothless, who stretched and gave a short meow in reply.

Wednesday morning proved to fall in line with the theme of the previous days. Wet and windy autumn weather is what pelted against Hiccup's bedroom window, taunting him. The boy knew he had to get up, to face the horrid cold. Somehow he had figured that if he hid his messy auburn hair underneath the duvet he could hide from his responsibilities. Once again the act only served to make the boy late. Hiccup grunted his way into the bathroom to wash up before he started his day.

Hiccup had never felt so anxious, the main problem being that he couldn't figure out why. Well actually he knew why, because he was minutes from meeting the young boy whom he had forced himself onto not 24 hours prior to now. There was something else though, a strange unnerving feeling that manifested in his stomach as soon as he had left the apartment. Hiccup now stood in line at the small café, his eyes had already frantically scanned the shop for the head of snow white hair as he walked in, in fear that Jack had already arrived. Hiccup was snapped from his spiralling thoughts when a girl at the cashier called his name again.

"Hiccup?" She called, "Are you having the usual?" She presented a genuine smile once the boy paid her his full attention.

"Wha? Oh right yeah, sorry. The usual is fine." Hiccup brushed his hair from his face, looking around the shop with an extra-long stare out the front window.

The young girl gave a little quirky confirmation noise, and went off to make the order. He then checked his watch to read the time.

"8:21" Hiccup read almost silently to himself. Where was he? Hiccup scowled at his wristwatch, before pulling out his phone to check for any texts he may have missed. Nothing was new in the text message thread between him and Jack aside from the café name Hiccup had texted Jack yesterday, just to be sure he knew which the right one was.

"You okay Hic? You seem stressed, well more stressed than usual." The youthful girl at the counter laughed nervously. Hiccup's eyes trailed up from his phone to meet hers, as he did he noted he should probably wipe the dark look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine Nim, got the middle of the week feeling I guess." Hiccup tried his best to give Nimbus a reassuring smile, but the way he broke the gesture early to snap his head around at the sound of the door opening made the assurance hollow. Unfortunately the only person to enter the café was a bulky business man, almost charging in at the promise of coffee. Hiccup's tense look relaxed, and turned his head back to Nimbus. Just before the door had closed, messy white hair had managed to slip in silently, whispering a quick "Score!" before he moved again.

"Well, stick it out Hic!" Nimbus smiled, sliding a full cup of coffee toward him.

"I'll try!" Hiccup chuckled; he was going to ask how the studying for university was going for the girl, however he fell silent in confusion once he noticed his coffee was gone.

"Nimbus, where did my cof-"

"Boo." A harsh whisper landed quickly on Hiccup's ear, suddenly becoming very aware of the presence behind him, Hiccup jumped with an embarrassing yelp. Once he had almost clambered over the counter, his eyes recognised the presence as Jack, beginning to crease in laughter. Hiccup sighed loudly, hearing Nimbus's attempt to suppress blatant laughter somewhere behind him whilst Jack practically teared up.

"Oh man! That was hilarious Hiccup! You should have seen your face!" Jack laughed, straightening up finally.

"Ha ha ha, real funny." Hiccup deadpanned towards the boy, though admittedly the anxious feeling had slightly uprooted from the bottom of his stomach. Jack grinned, before handing Hiccup his stolen coffee. Hiccup took the cup and his heart almost jumped up to his neck as his hand made contact with Jack's, which fumbled awkwardly under Hiccups as he attempted to let go without dropping the cup. The two finally succeeded, making eye contact for far too long for Hiccup's liking.

"So much for not being fashionably late." Hiccup remembered shooting an accusing look. A guilty grin broke out onto Jacks face; he rubbed the back of his neck out of habit.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm bad with time, not everyone is all hardwork and deadlines y'know." Jack looked please once he saw that favourable look on Hiccup's face, meaning he was holding back a laugh.

Jack had ordered nothing but an excessive hot chocolate; whipped cream, chocolate sticks and toppings. Hiccup couldn't help but admire how childish Jack's order was, though it suited how childish his excitement was once Nimbus delivered it to the booth they had sat at now.

"Enjoy sir!" Nimbus said, setting the drink down. She rotated her head to give Hiccup a wide-eyed, ecstatic look, to convey a message Hiccup simply couldn't capture in the short time she spent. Hiccup turned his attention back to Jack, his face had lit up at the arrival of his decorative hot chocolate. Hiccup was desperate to pick up the conversation again, he could feel the silence between them (well near silence, Jack was still moaning over how good his drink was.) grow slightly awkward. Hiccup was at a loss of words, which is rare for the quick tongue Viking descendant.

"Y'know, we still haven't properly introduced ourselves." Hiccup finally spoke. Jack stopped obsessing over his drink to give Hiccup a questioning stare. He was going to make a remark about how they already knew each other's names but was quickly stopped once Hiccup extended a hand towards him over the table.

"Hiccup Haddock" the boy clearly pronounced, probably worried Jack was going to need him to repeat it.

"Jack Frost" the white haired boy replied, taking Hiccups hand with a noticeable grip. Hiccup couldn't notice how soft Jack's hand was.

"Wait, are you being serious? Jack Frost?" Hiccup giggled slightly. I thought that was a joke?"

"What kind of name is Hiccup?" Jack coolly replied, raising a dark eyebrow with his almost signature smile beaming towards him, the solitary reason why Hiccup could practically feel his heartbeat in his ears.

"Point taken." Hiccup surrendered prodding his cup towards the boy in regards as he took a sip of the vanilla flavoured drink.

"Where are you from Hiccup?" Jack asked, tucking into his drink trying to lick through the whipped cream that prevented his delicious chocolate substance from reaching his lips. Hiccup found himself gaping at the sight of Jack tonguing the cream. His breath was short of oxygen and his eyes resisted the begging of Hiccups subconscious to look away and speak. Jack's eyes flickered up, that angelic smile turning almost smug, as if he knew exactly what Hiccup was thinking.

"Uh… Um I'm from not, well like, not far." Hiccup conjured a fake cough, a futile attempt to hide his obvious stuttering. "It's not far from here, an hour or two, a small town called Berk." He managed to say.

"What about you Jack, where are you from, the North Pole no doubt?" Hiccup smiled into his coffee, taking another gulp of the warm fluid.

"Heh, North Pole real funny" Jack squinted to him. "Um, I was born here, in this city. I grew up elsewhere though, a few hours away from here."

"That's cool; I was born in a bathtub in my town." Hiccup casually stated. As casual as Hiccup put it Jack seemed to find it increasingly humorous.

"What's so funny?" Hiccup asked, smiling at Jack's attempts to hold back his growing laughter.

"Sorry, it's just the way you said it!" Jack sniggered, he then exhaled steadily and returned to his drink.

"What are you doing here then?" Jack asked.

"Uh, I'm working at Gobber's health spa, y'know…" Hiccup's voice died out quickly, now avoiding eye contact.

"Ah yeah yeah, right I uh… I forgot." Jack tried to stop the uncomfortable atmosphere from rooting itself, however it had already become apparent to both of them.

"Listen, shall we just put that behind us and move on? I mean it's really not that big of a deal right?" Jack waved a hand in regard.

"If you're okay with it… then I supposed there's no reason not to" Hiccup said as confidently as he could manage. The boy shuffled in his seat after doing so.

"So is that why you're here, to work as a masseur?" Jack continued. Hiccup was actually hoping he could change the subject.

"Uh no I um, I want to attend the college here." Hiccup told the boy, who seemed to become more alert as he did.

"Which one?" Jack quickly pressed.

"Coulsdon academy" Hiccup answered reluctantly. "Why, do you know that college?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I used to go there myself." Jack answered, sitting back into the booth now. For some reason seeing Jack relax himself from his usually excitable persona seemed to

calm Hiccup.

"Used to?" Hiccup repeated questioningly. "Did you graduate from there? Wait I never actually asked how old you were Jack." Hiccup pointed out.

"Uh, no I didn't exactly graduate, and I'm 19"

"Oh, you're older than me, I'm 18." Hiccup replied.

"You look about 13" Jack grinned.

"With that white hair you look 80" Hiccup shot back. "Wait, what do you mean you didn't graduate, what happened?"

Jack lifted himself from the back of the booth before he spoke.

"I dropped out. It just wasn't for me." Jack had begun to fiddle with the handle of his mug.

"Oh… what do you do now then?" Hiccup asked.

"I work at the museum, it's kind of boring but it's better than being stuck at a desk or whatever. Besides it leaves me loads of time to work on my writing which is my real passion." Jack sealed his infernal mouth shut way too late. He pinched his lips together, cursing himself mentally as his wide blue eyes saw a mischievous smile work itself onto Hiccup's expression. It made Jack strangely uncomfortable when that expression was on anybody but himself.

"Writing huh? What do you write?" Hiccup smirked, though his curiosity was truly active.

Jack sighed in defeat; he looked around for something to change the subject, when he caught sight of something very interesting. Jack returned his gaze to Hiccup, taking back that soul piercing grin. He extended his hand out, and placed it very gently onto Hiccup's own. Hiccup could feel his blood rushing overtime as his eyes registered that Jack had his hand stroking Hiccup's hand, which remained frozen solid on the table. A playful look became evident in Jack's blue sapphires as his fingers drew invisible circles on the soft flesh. Nothing could be felt but Jack's contact, and nothing could be heart but Hiccups booming heart and Jack's sharp intake of breath before he spoke.

" I'm not gonna tell ya." Jack chuckled, withdrawing his hand. Hiccup could feel reality snap back viciously, wasting no time in reminding him he was probably blushing with a heated feeling in his cheeks.

"W…What? Why not!?" Hiccup huffed, defensive from the embarrassment.

"What do you want to study in college?" Jack attempted to change the subject, smiling evilly.

" I'm not gonna tell you until you tell me what you write." Hiccup stated firmly, falling straight into Jack's hands.

"Well then, we can discuss both matters over dinner, because now we don't even have the time to hear either." Jack pointed towards the clock hanging on the wall. Hiccup followed the gesture, reading the time.

'9:00.'

"Oh god I'm late!" Hiccup exclaimed, scrambling out of the booth. Jack couldn't help but giggle at the sight as he himself slid calmly from the seat.

Hiccup rushed to grab his bag before he came to a stop in front of Jack, completely lost. What did he say now?

"Uhh… it was nice to properly meet you Jack; uh sorry I have to rush off like this."

Jack shrugged his shoulders in response

"It's no problem, you seem really cool Hic." Hiccup could have melted from the stare of pure affection Jack gave him. Hiccup was at a loss for words, though forced himself to recover and form a response.

"Aw thanks Jack." Hiccup felt the tinge of redness return to his cheeks. "You're pretty cool yourself, frosty in fact." Hiccup admittedly laughed slightly too hard at that. Even Jack broke out into a wide smile.

"Clever." Jack rewarded him with a mock set of applause, which Hiccup accepted nonetheless.

"Maybe I'll come up with some more by tomorrow evening, I hope you're free?" Hiccup asked, playing with the strap of his bag nervously.

"Are you finally accepting my offer for dinner Mr Haddock?" Jack asked, his eyebrow raising once again.

"Why, I do believe I am Mr Frost." Hiccup joked, though his grin quickly faded.

"But Jack, you don't have to do this because of yesterday- I mean-"

"Hic, would you please let that go? I'm not asking you on this date because I feel guilty I promise you-"

"Date?" It was Hiccup's turn to raise an eyebrow. Though Jack did clearly play around quite often, the sincere tone in his voice told Hiccup he had not called it a date for intentional amusement.

"heh well… say aren't you late for something?" Jack reminded him

"Oh gosh you're right, I'll text you!" Hiccup blurted out, turning to leave before he halted once more. He swivelled on his feet to face Jack. He was again at a loss for direction, should they shake hands? Is it too early for a hug goodbye?

"Uh… seeya later Jack…" Hiccup awkwardly shuffled once more. Why couldn't he stop doing that?

"Ha ha, yeah I'll see you later on Hiccup." Jack nodded a goodbye, and Hiccup gave a small wave before finally leaving the store.

The wide open expanse greeted Hiccup with horrid wet and cold weather. Hiccup sighed and pulled his coat hood over his flying head of hair. He felt both a relief to be out of the café, and yet a yearning to go back in, though he supposed he could blame that on the weather, and that he was yet again late for work. Hiccup power walked through the street, turning quickly on the corner, weaving throughout the crowd of people that all rushed about on their own morning routine. Hiccup felt almost delusional, and though the cold wind pressed harshly against his cheeks, something beside his thick brown coat kept him warm. The same fact that was the most clear in the forefront of Hiccup's mess of a brain right now.

He had a date with Jack Frost.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever; Hiccup was victim to his own nerves for the entire ordeal of his working shift. He had decided to draw in order to take his mind off Jack, though it proved to no avail. Those luscious pink tinted lips planted so perfectly on that smile. That smile, it haunted Hiccup mercilessly, it was so perfect. Pearl white teeth just barely visible, those blue eyes washing over Hiccup effortlessly.

For the first time Hiccup was actually glad when he got a customer, a middle age woman in need of a back massage. Hiccup thought that surely would tame his thoughts, and for a while it did. Until Hiccup remembered he probably had to start actually putting in more effort with clients, since Jack gave him such a good report to live up to last time. Like the sea generated waves Hiccup was drawn straight back to the thought of the pale teen. He found himself actually making comparisons to this female's skin to Jack's.

Fortunately, he managed to keep on track until the session was over. Once the client had gone, Hiccup returned to drawing.

Once back at the apartment Hiccup sighed, remembering it was Wednesday.

"Snotlout." Hiccup sighed, pulling out his keys from his front pocket to open the front door.

Once he shut the door behind him, he took off the wet coat and discarded it on the coat hanger. He noticed there was another wet coat that had been messily thrown aside lying in the hall. Hiccup sighed and picked up the coat, placing it next to his on the hook.

"Oi Hiccup, is that you?" Snotlout grunted from the living room. Hiccup released the door handle to his bedroom and sighed, he was honestly hoping he could just avoid him today.

"What?" Hiccup called out, rolling his eyes at the sound of Snotlout's brute friends all moving with Snotlout, who appeared in the doorway of the hall.

"I thought I told you to wash my sports gear Hiccup, my jersey didn't smell like it had been washed when I put it on today!" Snotlout walked menacingly towards Hiccup.

"You know I washed it Snotlout, maybe it could be the fact that your bag smells as bad as you do." Hiccup shot a glare to him, returning his hand to the door handle of his bedroom. Snotlout's brute friends seemed to find that funny, since they made slow witted remarks and laughs. Snotlout gripped Hiccup suddenly by his shoulder, and pinned him to the door frame.

"Maybe, you should learn to shut your mouth! You better wash my sports gear TONIGHT. And while you're at it why don't you clean my bad smelling bag?" Snotlout seemed satisfied with the amount of dumb sounding laughs his friends generated, and released Hiccup. The smaller boy exhaled sharply, huffing hair from his face as he shot a vicious look toward the crap-for-brains cousin of his. Hiccup said nothing else, but simply quickly retreated into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. "Urghh!" Hiccup moaned as he collapsed onto his bed, Toothless quickly jumping up to greet him.

"Hey bud" Hiccup tried to reward the cat, though he was sure his voice held an aggressive undertone.

When Hiccup was first introduced to his father's plan to practically dump him in this city, Hiccup had protested that he wanted to find his own place to live. Stoick agreed, until the issue of money made Hiccup crash his ideas. Living was far from cheap in this city, and while Stoick had agreed to help Hiccup as much as he could, and even with the more than reasonable pay he was getting, affording his own place meant it would put an almost complete stop to Hiccup's plan to afford college. Once Hiccup had worked it all out, he had left himself two choices. He could have his very own apartment, and have to work in the city for much longer than expected in order to save back up for college. Or he could agree to live with his doofus cousin, and only have to work up a little more money to afford college. After many nights of extensive internet searching for any other alternative, Hiccup had agreed to move in with Snotlout. Who knows, perhaps he had even changed and wasn't the same mindless bully he was when they were kids.

Evidently Hiccup's hopes were crushed upon arrival. Snotlout was still the same, and used Hiccup as his personal housemaid for him and his brainless friends. Snotlout usually did his best to avoid being home the same time as Hiccup, and the days he couldn't Hiccup usually came home pretty late so Snotlout was normally retired to his room, except on Wednesdays and Saturdays. That's when Snotlout's football games were on, and afterwards he and his friends would come back to the apartment with him. As frustrating as it was, Hiccup knew he couldn't afford to get kicked out or leave, he was far too close to his financial goal to quit because of that oaf.

Besides, Snotlout never really seriously hurt Hiccup, to the point it could be identified as bullying. Hiccup never had told his father how Snotlout treated him either. Not when they were kids, and especially not now. Just the sheer thought of Hiccup, an 18year old having to run to his father about bullying was enough to make him shiver. Stoick was disappointed enough in Hiccup as it was, though that's a completely different story on its own.

Berk was known for its trading industry, exports of various things, but above all else fish was its leading trade. The village was filed as a fishing town after all. All the men who lived there were of two categories: hulky fishermen who frequently braced rough seas upon mighty ships to catch the fish, or bulky tradesmen who loading Lorries, carried heavy loads and in their spare time also doubled as builders. Hiccup remembered the day Gobber left the village to take over, at the time his brothers health spa. He was practically alienated by everyone the day he left, moving to the city for something so 'un-masculine' seemed to tear all bonds he had with everyone in the village. Hiccup thought it was barbaric of them all, especially his father who had not so much as wrote a letter or email to Gobber since the day he left.

Hiccup was probably drafted to this city for the same reason. He never fit in the village; he showed no interest in the people or any of the jobs there. Admittedly, Stoick was probably trying to help Hiccup by sending him here, though somehow Hiccup also felt Stoick just wanted him gone.

His father had always been disappointed by Hiccup, from the void of attention he got from any girls, to the bullying from his peers and the constant bad mouthing from teachers Stoick just couldn't reach Hiccup. They were completely different in every possible way and they had simply grown apart during the years, especially since his mother died at the young age of 11. Hiccup's stomach lurched at the thought.

A sharp tone of a text being received diverted Hiccup from delving further into thought. Hiccup was still lying sprawled out on his bed. He adjusted himself to lay the proper way; kicked off his shoes, acquired his phone from his pocket and rested his head onto the soft pillow. His phone screen lit up to reveal the message, it was from Astrid.

'How's it going out there in the big city?' Hiccup smiled, a familiar friend was probably exactly what he needed right now.

'It's pretty awful, works boring and Snotlout is still being… well Snotlout.' He sent the text, awaiting a reply anxiously.

'Is he still being a little bug? Ugh that boy honestly. Is work really that bad Hiccup? When do you get to go to college?'

'Yeah, you know him. Hey remember when we were kids and you punched him into that river? Heheh that was so awesome! :') As for work, it's not completely terrible just really boring! Hopefully I should start soon; I'm really close to affording it.'

'Ha! And then he ran home crying with that ugly moss stuff all on his clothes! He should have known not to try and mess with me! ;) I'd love to do it again too if he keeps on giving you trouble. Hiccup that's great! Do you get to live on campus?'

'Nah, unfortunately I'd still have to live here. But hey, at least I'll be one step closer out the door of this place!'

'Y'know Hiccup, college is pretty time consuming, what are you gonna do about keeping your job?'

'Oh that's already taken care of, Gobber said he'd keep paying me for full-time and I can work on part-time on weekends. It's really cool of him. That way I can start saving again, to afford my own place this time.'

'Yeah it is! Whoa that's really nice of Gobber, especially considering that him and your father don't really speak much anymore.'

'Yeah, how is he anyway? I haven't really had time to talk to him since I moved. I would email him but I can imagine him breaking the computer trying to use it with his huge fingers hahaha'

'Oh man he probably would, it'd be like the hulk trying to use an iPhone' Hiccup couldn't hold back laughing out loudly at the thought of that.

'Other than that he's fine, seems slightly worried about you though, he asked me today at the store if I'd heard from you.'

'Oh right, well if he asks again tell him I'll call him soon!'

"OI HICCUP, ARE YOU GONNA WASH THIS CRAP OR WHAT?" Snotlout bellowed from the living room. Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued with his text.

'I should probably get going, oh and I met a new friend! His names Jack he seems really cool. I'll tell you about it later, I gotta run and do some stuff.'

'Ooohh, that's great! I'll talk to you soon Hiccup! Stay safe!'

Hiccup pocketed the phone, scooted off the bed and left the room once more. He prepared a mental block to give him as much resistance to teasing as possible as he headed into the loud living room where everyone was watching a sports match to degradingly do laundry.

Astrid had always been there for Hiccup, since he was a little boy Astrid always stuck with him. So had Hiccup's other friends Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs, though nobody was more loyal than Astrid. She was a story for another time though, for now Hiccup simply wanted to finish this as quickly and quietly as possible.

Once the ordeal was over Hiccup retreated back to his room with Toothless. He'd brought his trusty feline companion his food and water bowl, he didn't like Snotlout's crowd being around the cat. He spent the remainder of that evening in his room as usual on his favourite blogging website.

Only when the time for much needed sleep had arrived, Hiccup felt himself restless with one thought nagging him relentlessly; the thought of a certain slender, white haired boy by the name of Jack Frost. Hiccup revisited their conversation today; there was so much he still wanted to know about Jack. Though Hiccup supposed he could talk all he wanted at their date tomorrow evening. Oh gosh… tomorrow evening.

Hiccup turned over underneath his sheets. He had never wanted time to pass as quickly as he did now. A strange mix of anxiety and excitement is what filled his entire being, determined to make sure he didn't get any sleep.

A/N: I feel this is a good time to explain some stuff!

The whole school/college system may be slightly confusing I know. See what I've done is practically combined the college system we have in the UK with the college system in the USA. See in the UK College is free when under a certain age; even so College doesn't cost a too huge amount. The setting isn't in the USA though, nor is it UK or anywhere else. It's more of a strange fictional hybrid of the two. The currency for this city is British pounds, the school system leans more towards USA, though it has the UK age.  
Yeah I know I may have messed all this up, but hey try not to murder me over it!  
Also I have a Tumblr, and no I'm not trying to advertise it or anything, but if any of you lovely people have any questions or comments about this fic, and no doubt you probably will that is the best place to find me! I'll leave a link here:  
.com  
Also you can pester me about the next chapter! No doubt I'll be procrastinating so it'll probably force me to work on this fic anyhow!  
Other than that I really do hope you're enjoying this fic so far!


	2. Nostalgia

Mighty waves crashed against battered shores of the coastline. It was summer time in the vast open countryside. The sea level reached a new high, feeding the land with long awaited nutritional water. Plants that had sprouted in the spring were granted full bloom, to showcase their array of colours and patterns all throughout the fields that six children ran full-speed through.

"Wait up guys!" Fishlegs called from the thick brush of plants, they had been running for a while now.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Astrid taunted, her small head of hair just poking out as she ran, trying to see the position of their pursuers.

"I got Fishlegs!" Ruffnut called from somewhere inside the flower bed.

"No! I got Fishlegs" Tuffnut complained from the same area.

"Surprise!" Tuffnut called again, a brief sound of struggle from the tall flowers ended in a hefty laugh.

"Okay! You got me!" Snotlout surrendered.

"You didn't get far huh?" Fishlegs bantered with Snotlout.

"It's just you left Assstrridd! You can't hide!" The group begun to chant in union, all moving through the tall plant field to find the running girl. Astrid laughed, stopping momentarily to catch her breath. She could hear the others argue among themselves about which way she was. Astrid back stepped slowly, desperate to not make any noise to alert the others. Soon they would pass over her and she'd make a break in the other direction. Astrid was always the best at this game, the others complained she was only the best because she was the oldest, but she thought being a month older didn't count for nothing in athletic ability. Besides, the only person who could compare to her with this game was… oh no. Astrid's eyes widened as they caught sight of a head of messy auburn hair crouching low in the grass, belonging to boy whom was now of age 11. Hiccup.

"Nice try!" Hiccup exclaimed, leaping onto the girl. The two giggled and struggled, creating noise that brought the others back running, only for them to walk into the two wrestling in a clearing of the tall plants though bedded comfortably by lush green grass.

"Okay! You caught me, well done Fishbone!" Astrid flicked Hiccup on his nose with the last word and lifted herself off the boy. Tuffnut offered a hand up to Hiccup, who took it with a bright smile.

"Hey nice going there Dragon boy!" Snotlout chuckled, patting Hiccup firmly on the shoulder. They called him dragon boy since Hiccup had an obsession with reading about them. He always spoke about how one day he'd be able to draw up his own dragons and be famous for it.

"Thanks! Hey guys shall we go see if my dad got me any presents!?" Hiccup bounced on his feet ecstatically, for today was the young boy's birthday.

"Sure! As long as we can stop at the ice-cream parlour, there's this new flavour called blurbon berry!" Fishlegs told the group as they all begun to make their way through the field back home.

Once back home, the group had all purchased their ice-creams, which they licked happily as they walked down the little towns roads. The villagers were all out today, setting up for the construction of a new trading centre. Berk only had a few trucks to transport to other towns at the moment, though once the centre was built there was supposed to be much more coming to the town.

"My dad says that this new trading scheme is gonna make Berk a well-known fishing village!" Fishlegs piped up again.

"Sheesh Fishlegs do you ever shut up?" Snotlout grunted, taking a bite of his ice cream cone now.

"Hey Snotlout will you lay off Fishlegs? You've been getting really funny lately y'know that?" Astrid immediately came to the boys defence.

"Well it's true! Nobody cares about most of the crap he says anyway!" Snotlout shot back.

"Hey now Snotlout calm down," Hiccup began slowly. "Astrid's right you have been getting kind of… aggressive lately."

"Ah whatever Hiccup, why'd you always have to be such a goody goody? Y'know what I'm gonna go hang out with some actually cool people!" Snotlout pivoted on the spot, barging his way past Ruffnut and Tuffnut causing them both to drop their ice-creams.

"Hey!" Tuffnut complained to the boy who stormed off violently, face scowled deeply.

"Forget about him guys, let's not let him ruin Hiccup's birthday." Astrid pulled on Hiccup's shoulder to signal him to keep moving.

"Yeah, I hope you have that really nice juice at your house Hiccup!" Tuffnut continued.

"Yeah that ice-cream has a weird taste." Ruffnut added.  
Once the five of them had gotten back to Hiccup's house they immediately rushed in.

"Dad!" Hiccup called. He hadn't got the chance to see his father yet, he was out with Hiccup's mother when the boy had awoken. He'd been out playing for a while now, so Hiccup was more than excited to walk into the living room to see his father sitting on the sofa.

"Dad!" Hiccup bounced up to the man. "Guess what we did today?" he gestured to his friends happily.

"Son…" Stoick muttered in an uncomfortable tone. Hiccup's expression was wiped from his face once he saw the look in his father's eyes. Stoick stood up tall, turning to Hiccup's friends.

"Would you all please give me and my son some privacy?" He ordered more than he asked.

"Uh… sure Mr Stoick," Astrid stuttered in the tense atmosphere. "Hiccup I'll talk to you later on okay?" She called as she stepped back into the kitchen towards the back door. They exchanged glances of worry and confusion before Astrid turned to catch up to the others.  
Stoick walked them to the door, muttering grumbled apologies before closing the door softly. The man sure was acting strange. Hiccup followed him reluctantly into the kitchen; Stoick had hung his head onto the wall, clutching it tightly.

"Dad, what's going on?" Hiccup asked, thirsty for answers.

"Sit down Hiccup." Stoick simply told him, gesturing lazily to the round kitchen table. Hiccup did as he was told, and once he was seated he noticed a single box on the table wrapped in a single ribbon. Stoick was still drawing breath for what he was about to do, whilst Hiccup opened the box as enthusiastically as possible.

"A birthday cake!" Hiccup laughed in response. Once Stoick had pushed his burly body from the wall and sat down opposite his son, Hiccup was already lighting candles with his father's lighter. Only one was lit once Hiccup stopped.

"Dad where's mom? Doesn't she want to watch me blow out my cake?"

"Son listen… there's something I need to talk to you about"

"Dad? How come you're being so weird? Where's mom?"

"Hiccup…" Stoick's voice was quivering, something Hiccup had never seen before in his life. The atmosphere was so tense Hiccup felt his stomach was emptying with each second. Stoick's breath was hitching, Hiccup was watching him intently.

"Your mother… was in an accident today-"

"Dad?" Hiccup interrupted him, Stoick cut off again. He was so very afraid to say the words

"Dad where's mom!?" Hiccup could feel panic overthrow his body and his thoughts. The world around him seemed to phase out, his ears hearing nothing but Stoick beginning to.. cry?

Stoick grunted a cough, sniffing and wiping his face with shaking hands vigorously. Hiccup's eyes gained a watery glaze themselves.

"Your mother is dead son." Stoick finally blurted out. His voice held the strong tone of disbelief. Hiccup lost every ounce of air in his lungs, his stomach clenched into an unbreakable knot. For that moment Hiccup almost didn't exist, lost to the void of nothingness that had grew in his mind. His pale green eyes watched the single flame of the candle flicker, desperate to stay alive. He sat there in silence until that candle died out, feeling numb and incapable to move, he felt nothing but emptiness.

"Happy birthday Hiccup."

Hiccup wretched from the bed, his entire body was coated in a thick layer of cold sweat that trickled down his bare torso. The images of his nightmare flashed through his mind, triggering an uncomfortable knot to tie in his stomach, squeezing out the fluid that was held. Hiccup could feel a familiar sensation arising in his throat. The boy scrambled to his feet, rushing to the bathroom with haste, barely making it in time to stick his head into the bowl and throw up. Once he was done, feeling incredibly uneasy he rocked back on his knees and wiped his damp brown hair from his face. His clothes were stuck to his skin, Hiccup became very distressed. He pulled off his shirt with difficulty and sat in silence on the cool bathroom floor, it was pleasing on his red-hot skin. Hiccup listened tentatively for Snotlout, thankfully it seemed his rushing about didn't wake the boy. Hiccup looked toward the bathroom window; daylight could be seen barely breaking through the dark horizon. Hiccup managed to calm himself down, still unable to escape from replaying the dream in the forefront of his mind. He decided to take a shower, in an attempt to prepare himself for the day.

'Hey Hic, I'll pick you up from work tonight! I'm that much of a gentlemen, aren't you lucky!' Hiccup couldn't even manage a smile at that text from Jack, not today. He sent back a simple 'okay then' and shoved his phone back into his jacket pocket. The bus was crowded this morning, more so than usual. Ugh, Hiccup really did hate the city.

Work wasn't much different either, Gobber already informed Hiccup the day was going to be slow, giving Hiccup almost all day to sit in his funk on his laptop. Hiccup made the stupid mistake to open up a folder on his laptop of his old pictures from Berk. Christmas when he was 8, Astrid and Hiccup's first trip on a boat when he was 9. That day there was a storm; Hiccup was so scared he stayed down in the cabin with Astrid comforting him. He laughed at the memory; the storm wasn't even that bad. Fishlegs and Snotlout by a lake, back when Snotlout wasn't a complete ass. Then he came across one photo that struck a needle into his heart. Stoick and Valhallarama, his mother. He gazed to her face, so unfamiliar to his eye. Hiccup sighed, clicked for the next photo. Once he had he immediately regretted doing so. It was a picture Gobber had taken of Him and all his friends at the ice-cream parlour, huge grins painted on their faces. The title of the photo sparked the return of the knot in his stomach to tighten, 'Hiccup's 11th birthday.'

Hiccup closed down his laptop immediately, feeling the return of an uneasy delusional feeling. The rest of the photos were only of Astrid and his other friends anyhow, he never liked taking photo's after that birthday. He spent the rest of the day wallowing in his grief. He really wasn't prepared for tonight.

Just on time Jack arrived outside Hiccup's workplace, pulling up in a combat black car. Hiccup took a single sharp deep breath, trying his best to seem himself. Jack stepped out, wearing a slim purple shirt, buttons open toward the top. A shiny black waist coast complimented the purple, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows to expose smooth pale arms. He wore slim black skinny jeans and very stylish black trainers, slashed with purple stripes. Hiccup was taken aback, it was clear Jack really did put effort into this evening. Hiccup felt more than underdressed in an olive green T-shirt, thin black jacket, dark blue skinny jeans and old brown and green trainers. Jack didn't seem to pay any regard though.

"Your chariot awaits young prince!" Jack smirked, opening the door for Hiccup, that signature smile working its way onto Jack's face.

"Wait, Jack listen," Hiccup took a step back before he continued "I'm not exactly dressed for occasion here! We're not going anywhere fancy right?" The grin seemed to fade slightly, but not completely.

"Don't sweat it; you're not special enough for me to be taking you to fancy places just yet Hiccup." Jack gave another soft gesture towards the car. Hiccup manages to breath out a chuckle, prior to climbing into the well-maintained vehicle.  
Hiccup attempted to make the best conversation he possibly could. There was a gaping void manifesting in his chest, stealing his willpower to speak, to be happy or even pretend to be. Jack seemed to notice too, he shot occasional looks of concern over to Hiccup, who did his best to hide his expression by gazing out the window.

"You alright there Hic?" Jack finally inquired, taking every opportunity to study Hiccup.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just a little…" Jack pulled up at a red light, immediately diverting full attention to the boy.

"Little what? Tired?"

"Just a little homesick."

"Homesick?" Jack almost sounded perplexed by the term.

"Yeah y'know, like when you have that feeling you wanna go home?" Hiccup unglued his eyes from the window, Jack displayed a confused attitude. Hiccup wanted to say more, though he felt far too empty of energy to continue, so he returned gazing out the window. Hiccup felt awful, Jack must think he's the most depressing person to be around. Almost made him wonder why Jack was even bothering with him. He felt pure guilt for every second of the journey that was spent in silence, which was the rest of it. The lack of conversation only served to fuel the flames of self-loathing that was beginning to burn a hole in Hiccup as they pulled into the car park of a prestige looking restaurant.  
The two walked into the establishment, it was warm and cosy, especially in this cold, darkening autumn weather. The quirky waitress took them to a secluded table for two, and even before they had sat, Hiccup knew this date wouldn't go well. That's when Jack spoke up.

"Hic… listen." The white haired boy pulled back his seat, but didn't sit just yet.

"I know you said you're not feeling too well but… I don't know maybe I'm just being paranoid," Jack took a seat, watching Hiccup tentatively as he followed suit.

"You don't need to force yourself to… to do this. I understand if you don't want to-"

"No no Jack I want to! I just…" Hiccup buried his head into his hands, he had no idea how to explain.

"I'm having trouble… adjusting to life here. I can't explain it Jack this isn't me.. I know I must sound crazy but I miss being home." Hiccup wiped the hair from his face and took a long sigh into his menu.

"No that's not true… I'm homesick for a place that exists in the past. I guess I'm nostalgic, none of what I miss is there anymore.." Hiccup hung his head low; he was ready to call his date to an end, to make an excuse and head home. He was in no acceptable state for a date, he was a mess.

"What kind of food did you eat there?" Jack sent Hiccup far from his original trail of thought.

"What do you mean?"

"The food you ate at your old home? What did you eat, what was your favourite?" Jack didn't so much as crack a smile; it was odd to see the boy so focused, he almost felt harsh. Perhaps it was from Hiccup's behaviour, it wouldn't surprise him if Jack was fed up with him.

"My mother, used to make this fish stew-"

"Do you know how to make it?"

"Well- uh yeah she taught me ho-"

"Show me." Jack was so demanding, just hearing that musk in his voice sent shivers down Hiccup's spine. Hiccup muttered a mess of silent words, until glazed green eyes sunk deep into vast blue ocean eyes. The sea was rough with desire tonight.

"Fine.." Hiccup spoke, his voice displaying a considerable amount of confidence. Jack's smile reappeared onto those soft pink lips. He stood from the table; Hiccup did the same, though before Hiccup would comprehend why Jack gripped him firmly on the wrist and pulled him close. Jack powerwalked from the restaurant, giving the confused waitress nothing more than a "Don't want the table." Before strutting out, Hiccup barely keeping up at his heels.

Night had begun to befall the city, slowly lights illuminated the darkness and the city was alive once more, vibrant and wonderful. Jack had taken Hiccup to his apartment, a very spacious two bedroom apartment on the top floor of a large building that nested in the shadows of skyscrapers. Though from the balcony, there was no colossal building, Jacks balcony faced the opposite direction, and it faced the docks of the city, overlooking the ocean which could be seen just off the horizon. Though it was dark, a distant light indicated the position of the pier's fairground carnival. The carpet was as soft and pearl white as Jack's hair, with trendy furniture to compliment it. The living space was wide open, the kitchen was off to the side, completely open and accessible from the sitting room, the only difference being the carpet stopped and black kitchen floor tiles began. The kitchen was only about the size of Hiccup's bedroom, though it was pleasant. The two boys had been back for around 45 minutes now. Hiccup had cooked his mother's stew the best he could remember, and was in the midst of serving it up when Jack couldn't resist himself.

"You'd make an excellent housewife Hiccup." He teased, removing his last sock and tossing aside with his waistcoat and shoes. Hiccup scoffed loudly, giving the lovely smelling stew a final stir.

"Don't get used to it Frost! Hiccup Haddock is nobody's housewife! Where are your bowls by the way?" Jack gestured to a nearby cupboard.  
Hiccup served up huge portions of the stew, and carried the bowls over to the wide open expanse of carpet Jack sat waiting, legs crossed in patience. Hiccup handed a bowl to Jack and settled himself down opposite the boy, leaning back against a large purple beanbag chair. Jack had already begun eating the stew with no indication of stopping, or even breathing for that matter.

"Hic! Whis is preally gwood!" he slurped through mouthfuls.

"Glad you enjoy it so much" Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight. Though he shrugged it off and got stuck into his own bowl, it had been years since he last had this.

"What's it like back in Berk?" Jack had asked midway into the meal. Hiccup found himself smiling, the fact Jack had remembered the name of Hiccup's hometown released a strange satisfaction to the boy.

"Uh, it's old fashioned now, it used to be really nice though. Boring place, but nice nonetheless." Hiccup took another mouthful of the stew. Jack's eyes wandered over Hiccup, strangely drawn to knowing more.

"When did your mother teach you to cook like this huh? She must be one hell of a cook!"

"She was…" Hiccup felt himself slipping back into the empty void.

"Was?" Jack slowly repeated, as if asking for confirmation.

"She died when I was 11…" Hiccup sighed, taking another mouthful of the stew, the warmth seemed to assist in making him feel better.

"I'm really sorry." Jack offered softly. Being the only thing in reach, Jack placed a hand onto Hiccup's calve.

"It's fine Jack, it's just…" Hiccup placed his bowl down gently.

"My life's never been the same since then… in fact my life is a mess Jack." Hiccup fought vigorously to fight back tears; it was always difficult to admit.  
Jack was silent for a while, watching the boy. Unknowing what exactly he could do, he quickly rushed over to the fridge. Hiccup sighed again, so much for a first date this turned out to be.

"I figured you could use a drink." Jack chuckled, jiggling a bottle of fine wine. Jack took a seat right next to Hiccup, the heat of the boy reinforced by the close contact of their shoulders set Hiccup's heart on a mile long run.

"Tell me about yourself Hiccup." Jack simply smirked, popping open the cork from the wine bottle.

The hour was far past midnight, discarded bowls and dishes in the sink were forgotten about. All lights in the apartment were turned off, the only light that came in belonged to the silver illuminating rays of the moon, mixed in with bright lights of the city. Jack and Hiccup still remained, side by side. Hiccup had told Jack so much about Berk, the people, his old life, his mother even, though he was sure the unnatural confidence from the wine was responsible. He had even told Jack about how Snotlout treats him and his father's constant stream of disappointment for his son. Hiccup had never felt more relieved to vent to someone in all his life. Jack sat listening so carefully, blue eyes staring so intensely because he was truly interested, he actually cared.

"Hiccup, I'm in no position to talk father issues, but that Snotty guy," Jack took a swig of the wine as Hiccup blurted an shameful laugh.

"Snotty guy!" Hiccup giggled, his words leaving his mouth somewhat slurred now.

"Are you sure you're okay living there? I mean the guy treats you like crap don't you want to leave?" Jack expressed honest concern in his questions, which gave Hiccup a reassuring feeling he was trustworthy to the boy.

"Yeah sometimes, but then I just think about college, how great it'll feel to finally get that degree and be able to go places with it. It's all gonna be worth it in the end!" Hiccup accepted the offered bottle from Jack, wasting no time in taking a hefty gulp.

"I suppose…" Jack commented. Hiccup stopped half-way to another sip to look Jack dead in the eye, a playful grin emerging on that freckled face.

"Mr Frost! I do believe you sir, are trying to get me drunk!" Hiccup pointed an accusing finger to Jack, who wrapped his own palm around it once it reached the tip of his nose.

"Perhaps Mr Haddock I am! I see you are holding no objections to the act though" he added, watching Hiccup gulp another mouthful. Jack maybe watched too close, the way his throat worked in perfect union with contracting muscles to allow the liquid to pass.

"Jack, I've talked about myself all night! Why don't you tell me about you?" Hiccup's words were noticeably more slurred. Jack took the bottle and swallowed a mouthful of the red berry liquid.

"Me? Well uh, I guess I'm just like you." Jack turned his head to meet the eyes of the head that now rested lightly on his shoulder, watching him with adoring eyes.

"I'm not that interesting really, just messed up." Jack broke eye contact to drink again, and immediately resumed the intense connection once finished.

"Jack." Hiccup spoke softly, earning him the full attention of the white haired male.

"I'm here for you." Jack's entire features brightened at the moment, he swore heavens angels couldn't produce a more perfect smile than the one comprised of pure affection that stuck to Jack's face.

"I'm here for you too Hic." Jack wanted nothing more than to close the space between them, Hiccup looked so perfectly adorable under the low moonlighting. Yet he restrained himself, wanting nothing more than to enjoy this moment, ruining it wasn't an option.  
Hiccup cracked a genuine smile, eyes full of admiration. He buried his head back into Jack's shoulder and exhaled a sigh of relief. The bottomless feeling in his stomach that Jack always caused had subsided into pleasant warmth. The dark void that had manifested in Hiccup this morning had been frozen over. For a long time in a while Hiccup felt at peace with his mind, nothing mattered at this present time. Hiccup closed his drooping eyelids, drifting off to the sound of Jack's steady breathing and rhythmic heart beats.

Morning came as a harsh shock for an unsuspecting Viking descendant. Hiccup squinted at the bright sunlight that invaded his eyelids; he did his best to shut it out, though his eyes widened at the scene before him. He had been lying alongside Jack, whom had removed his purple dress shirt and remained in a sky blue vest top. Hiccup had to catch his breath from the panting for a moment, before forcing himself up off the floor, though the promise of Jack's embrace did look tantalisingly comfortable. Fortunately Hiccup managed to slip on his shoes, grab his coat and slip out the door without disturbing the boy. Hiccup ruffled his messy hair, sighing loudly to nobody in particular as he made his way into the street, knowing full-well he had to return from fantasy into real-life.  
Hiccup spent the weekend studying, working on Art projects and communicating with friends both from Berk and his favourite blogging website. Jack had been keeping in contact like clockwork, always interested in what Hiccup was doing and how Hiccup was getting along.

'You still never told me what course you're studying in college y'know' Jack remembered that Sunday evening. Hiccup sent a quick reply, worrying about getting paint on his phone.

'Art, I'm gonna be studying Art, Frosty! Happy now?'

'Ha! I knew you had some kind of hidden talents!'

'Probably not the ones you're thinking of, get your head out the gutter snowflake! What about you, what do you write?'

'I write fiction books, perhaps we'll talk about more when we next see each other! If you're lucky! What do you draw then?

'Hm, perhaps we'll talk about it more when we next see each other… if you're lucky.' Hiccup held a satisfied smirk at that reply.

The week proved to be tedious, it seems massage clients were becoming more frequent for whatever reason. Astrid had called Hiccup on Wednesday to have a two hour long rant about her father and how he's being a jerk towards her for something or other; Hiccup admittedly didn't pay close attention to details. The good news out of it was that Astrid was coming to stay on the weekend after the upcoming one, giving Hiccup plenty of time to prepare. She could only arrive on Friday night and stay until Sunday afternoon, though it was more than enough time Hiccup needed. After all seeing an old friend was one of Hiccup's top on list of needs right now, right above his growing needs for a certain white haired male. Unfortunately, things took a turn for the worst. Saturday night ended in chaos, once Hiccup had finally flipped out at Snotlout and gave him a good ears-full before storming out the door in a furious sweep.

Jack swung around in circles in his chair, his desk littered with notes and pages. Research sheets for his novel work. Unfortunately his mind seemed to be plugged for ideas, incredibly frustrating for the boy. Jack decided more coffee was necessary for the long night ahead of him; he grabbed his empty mug and headed from the workspace in the second bedroom, passed through the living room and into the kitchen. As the kettle took its time to boil Jack checked his phone, Hiccup hadn't replied in a while now, hopefully he was alright, probably still working on that art project he mentioned. Rain poured down hard against Jack's windows, it had been showering periodically all week. Always stopping and starting, it was definitely getting closer to winter. At that moment, a knock at Jack's door interrupted his thoughts. He pulled himself together, and opened the door, surprised to see the figure of a young male, drenched in rain with a shaken look spilled all over his face.

"Hiccup? Whoa what happened?" Jack ushered the boy inside, who trudged in slowly.

"I had a fight wi-with Snotlout" he managed to choke out inbetween sobs. Jack quickly shut the door behind him and pulled Hiccup into a tight embrace.  
Hiccup felt ridiculous, turning up completely uninvited in tears to his friend's apartment, completely intruding on their Saturday night with his pathetic problems. Although, Jack's warm embrace was enough for Hiccup to pass it up, and focus on nothing but the young male before him.  
Jack had managed to get Hiccup out of his wet clothes, with great difficulty and loads of restraint. Hiccup reluctantly took a shower, and got dressed in some of Jack's clothes, an overgrown blue hoodie and olive green cargo shorts. The two were now out on the balcony, finally discussing what had occurred.

"That's when I completely lost it, I screamed at the top of my voice at him." Hiccup told Jack, leaning on the railing of the balcony.

"What kind of cousin would insult his own aunt? It's sick the things he said about your mother." Jack reassured him. Hiccup sighed loudly, hung his head of messy brown hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"He screamed at me to get lost, to go never come back." Hiccup groaned.

"I'm gonna have to use my college funding to pay for an apartment.." Hiccup's grip on the railing tightened as the words left his lips.

"Damnit, why do I even bother?"

Jack looked deep in thought, eyes hovering over the boy in distress.

"Move in with me." Jack stated quickly.  
Hiccup was motionless for a moment, before finally lifting his head for puffy green eyes to connect with blue.

"What did you say?" Hiccup exhaled briefly, his voice dripping in disbelief.

"Move in with me Hiccup… you can stay here you don't have to use those college funding's!" Jack advanced on Hiccup, placing each of his pale hands on Hiccup's shoulders. The boy still seemed paralysed to say the least.

"Jack… I couldn't just move in here!" Hiccup attempted to argue.

"Why not?" Jack pressed.

"Hiccup, I can see you're not happy here, in this city. But it doesn't have to be that way, you can be happy here!" Jack released Hiccup's shoulders, only to take his hands instead. Hiccup's cheeks burned the brightest colour of embarrassing red possible, though Jack disregarded it.

"Hiccup your home isn't in Berk anymore, this is home for you now, It's home for both of us. Neither of us have a family to go back to Hiccup! If this city, if this home is all we have why not be happy living here!?" Jack's eyes were burning with icy passion with every word he spoke, it blew a chill into Hiccup's brain to extinguish the fires of panic. Hiccup gaped at the boy for a while before actual words could be produced.

"Al-…Alright! Alright let's do it!" Hiccup exclaimed, his eyes lit up with excitement and so did Jacks.

"Ahh yes! Oh Hiccup you're gonna be so happy here I can tell!" Jack chuckled, his face as bright as fleshly fallen snow.

Laughter subdued into a low hum, something much more drew them together now. They stared into each other's eyes, intensely. Their very souls longed to be entwined with one another.  
Hiccup drew closer to Jack, eyes locked on the melting pools of blue ice that Jack held. Hiccup cocked his head up slightly, hands begun to wrap themselves around Jack. His blood was racing, heart booming in his chest to keep up; to the point he could practically feel it hammer out his skin. He could feel Jack's breath disperse over his cheeks, to which Jack placed a solitary hand, wiping just underneath Hiccup's eyes and hitching his thumb underneath Hiccup's jawline, pulling him closer. Hiccup's breath was held, eyes shit closed as the cells in his body all turned to electric shocks, waiting for the contact of those soft lips.  
A sharp ring brought everything to a grinding halt. Hiccup's eyes shot open, to see Jack almost centimetres from his face. Jack awkwardly pulled away, stuttering an in-comprehendible babble. Hiccup checked the caller ID, it was his father. Hiccup declined the call and sighed.

"Uh, I should probably go and get m-my uh, stuff from Snotlouts." Hiccup reminded him. Jack seemed lost in thought before he replied

"Uh right um… do you need a hand? I'll drive you and uuh.. whatnot."

"Yeah that'll be great!" Hiccup smiled, the best he could to diffuse the tense atmosphere.

What had Hiccup got himself into?


	3. Lifted

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took slightly longer to write than the others, I went through a little move and had no time to write this. I'll talk more at the ending note, enjoy!

Hiccup didn't own many possessions; therefore it took hardly any time to pack. Most of his old possessions were back in Berk since he couldn't take them all to the city. Everything seemed so rushed tonight Hiccup could barely just keep up. Jack had driven them to Snotlout's to help Hiccup pack. Snotlout and his usual crowd of friends hadn't bothered them once the front door opened, Hiccup rushed Jack into his room and immediately begun to pack. Hiccup was sure Snotlout would probably leave him be until tomorrow morning, by which time he would be long gone; the mere thought made Hiccup giggle to himself. Snotlout however was as stubborn as Hiccup was, the boy would surely want to pester Hiccup to try and punish him for his earlier outburst.

"OI Fishbone! Open up!" Snotlout grunted from the other side of the locked door.

Oh no.

Hiccup contemplated hiding Jack behind the door and opening the door just a crack to speak to his cousin, however the walls were bare, along with most items in the room. It was far too obvious, even for the likes of Snotlout. If Jack was caught here no doubt Snotlout and the dungbell's would make something of it; the clear expression of readiness and irritation on Jack's face told Hiccup that could only end badly. No, it was far too risky.

"What do you want Snotlout I'm busy." Hiccup imitated his own usual tone of voice.

"We're gonna go grab a pizza," Hiccup heard the all too familiar jeering of Snotlout's friends from behind the door. "And when we come back, you better be painting like I asked!" somewhat slurred voices edged him on whilst Jack's expression grew more and more sour.

"Snotlout it's two in the morning I'm not painting the darn hallway." Hiccup groaned lethargically.

"Well you better! Cos I'm not gonna let you sleep tonight till it's done!" Snotlout slammed his burly fist against the door in threat, earning some slow chuckles from the others. Hiccup remained still in silence until the sounds of the group faded behind the sound of the front door snapping shut. Hiccup only dared to move once he was sure they were gone.

"Ugh! That guy is insufferable Hic! How do you put up with him?" Jack huffed, he was oddly cute looking when he was irritated.

"Tell me about it; let's just hurry this up so I don't have to deal with him anymore!" Hiccup rushed to finish packing the large suitcase before him. Jack had filled Hiccup's backpack and a smaller suitcase with whatever Hiccup told him to take.

"C'mon Jack let's get out of here before he gets back!"

Hiccup made a slightly embarrassing moan as he lifted the suitcase from the bed, struggled into the hall and dumped the case at the front door. Jack strapped the backpack to himself, carried the suitcase in one hand and followed the boy.

Jack halted in his tracks, noticing a tray of paints by the foot of the bathroom door.

"Jack what are you doing we need to leave!" Hiccup motioned towards the door, looking perplexed as he watched Jack set down the luggage. Hiccup watched in silence as Jack walked over to the tray.

"Nah Hic, We're gonna have a little fun instead..." Jack's signature grin crept onto his face, sending electric through Hiccup's being. Jack fumbled with the paint can's lid.

"I don't like where this is going Jack…" Hiccup mumbled, not daring enough to get any closer.

"Hey Snotty wanted us to paint, so let's paint." Jack laughed, prior to splashing the blue paint over the hallway wall, the majority of it landing on the brown carpet.

"Jack! Oh great Odin what are you doing!" Hiccup hissed in panic, flailing his arms. Jack paid him no regard, splashing other random parts of the hallway with the paint. Jack swiped up another can, pried it open and extended it out to Hiccup.

"Care to join?" Jack asked, his blue eyes gleaming with mischief. Hiccup stood staring in disbelief, was Jack actually being serious?

This was by far the most idiotic thing Hiccup could ever do. Who did Jack think he was doing this to Hiccup's cousin's hallway?

It was clear Hiccup, being his stubborn self was going to have to raise the bar here.

Hiccup took the can of olive green paint, ran full speed into the living room and dumped the paint all over the plasma television.

"Whoaa! Check you out! Mr hardwork and deadlines has a bad side!" Jack looked like a child on Christmas, bouncing on his feet in excitement.

"Step it up Mr Frost!" Hiccup smirked, raising his eyebrows challengingly.

Jack wasted no time at all, pouring the remaining half of the paint all over the leather sofa. Hiccup burst out into laughter, partly from adrenalin and partly because, well it was a completely new experience for him. He'd never felt so naughty, nor had he felt so glad to finally give such a bully his comeuppance.

The two exchanged looks of pure excitement, before they broke out into frenzy. Paint flew around everywhere, as if the oxygen had been replaced by specks of blue and green paint. Hiccup threw the first slab of paint at Jack, hitting him square on the pale cheek, colouring it an olive green.

"Oh turning on me now!?" Jack retaliated with a swift handful of paint landing directly onto Hiccup's torso.

"Ah! This is your jumper Frosty!" Hiccup half-shouted, flicking more paint in Jack's direction. Jack dunked an entire hand in the paint, rushed over to Hiccup and made his move. Lifting up the jumper with one hand he smeared the liquid all over hiccup's stomach. No matter how much Hiccup squirmed and wiggled under the growing pressure of Jack, he couldn't escape.

"Jack! I-I-I'm ticklish ther- oh god!" Hiccup laughed as Jack wiggled his hand, his smile ever present with his free hand wrapped around Hiccup's waist. Jack could feel Hiccup's abs appear and disappear with his rapid distorted breathing. Jack finally rested his hand, easing the wiggle into a light rub. The hand explored up past Hiccup's abdomen and to his chest as Hiccup's ecstatic laughter slowly subsided. His cheeks begun to replace the grin with a reddening aura, Hiccup's eyes locked into Jack's own. Jack's expression had lulled from mischievous to admiring, searching desperately inside of himself on what to do.

"Thanks Jack… I do-" Hiccup was cut off by a single blue finger pressed firmly to his lip. Jack silently listened, and Hiccup followed suit. It was the unmistakeable sound of a car pulling up in the parking area of the apartment complex. Music blasting in the underground parking was amplified, ringing panic in Hiccup's ears.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup whispered with eyes wide in panic. Both of them scrambled up to the window overlooking the parking lot; Hiccup's anxiety reaching a new high once the noticeable figure of Snotlout and his friends stepped out, riled as ever.

"Hey Snot lets hit that 24hour convenience store over there before we head back! I wanna nab some beers!" one called

"Hurry up then man!" Snotlout's voice erupted, following the others out of the alleyway and towards the well-lit store across the street.

"Let's go. Now." Hiccup deadpanned, before the two burst into a sprint out of the living room, through the hallway and towards the front door. "Toothless! Come!" Hiccup called, encouraging the feline who had been hiding from the mayhem the two had caused. Jack couldn't have swiped up the luggage faster; Hiccup already dipped into newly found strength and was hurriedly stumbling out the front door suitcase in arms and toothless at his heels. Jack jogged behind, closing the door behind him as he left.

Jack sat patiently in the driver's seat, parked in the distance of Snotlout's apartment. The group Jack had been watching had now finally made their way from the store to the apartment. The passenger seat was seemingly empty, till a head of auburn hair rose to peak out the window.

"Is he there yet?" Hiccup giggled from his seat.

Toothless meowed loudly, complaining to his owner about being shoved into the back of a strangers car.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Snotlout's cry could be heard for miles.

"I think that answers your question." Jack bit his lip into a smile, Hiccup gave him a guilty smirk and Jack sped off towards home.

Hiccup couldn't even guess the time the two got back to their apartment, the young boys were so tired they barely made it in the door without dropping the luggage.

"Jack…" Hiccup yawned as he dropped down to sit on the floor to unpack his stuff. Wait why was he unpacking his clothes bag here in the living room?

Toothless was straight into the apartment, prowling the place for any other intruders on his new territory.

"Hic, can we not just do this tomorrow." Jack groaned from the sofa he'd already face planted himself on. Hiccup honestly tried to argue, but he couldn't snap his thoughts away from how comfortable even the floor seemed right now. In the time it took Hiccup to get up from the floor Jack had fallen silent, Hiccup ruffled his hair and wiped his face in an attempt to further awaken himself.

"Jack, c'mon let's just go to sleep, we're like zombies here." Hiccup prodded Jack, who begun to respond with light laughter. Jack stretched his back till a reliving click before getting up and leading a lethargic Hiccup into the bedroom. Jack seemed to imitate various scenes from Night of the Living Dead as he stumbled into his bedroom.

Hiccup was supposed to call Toothless, though the boy had lost track of where the cat was.

"Guest bedrooms just there." Jack waved his hand in the general direction of a closed door at the end of the hallway. Hiccup hastily opened the door, to find quite a blank looking room. The walls were white canvas, the only decoration being a single portrait of a rose. There was a wardrobe, cabinet and double bed all in white, huge open windows which gave the room its first most noticeable feature; it was freezing cold.

"Who the hell leaves windows wide open in autumn!" Hiccup moaned, quickly shutting them both. Hiccup roamed around the room for a minute, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to generate some warmth. Perhaps the room would be more appealing when Hiccup unpacks all his things. Hiccup travelled out the room to his suitcase, Jack's door was closed. He managed to find an oversized T-shirt and shorts to sleep in. Once back inside the ice-box of the room, he changed as quickly as possible, the cold was harsh on his skin. He practically jumped between the covers of his new bed only to be disappointed discovering that even the promise of a warm bed was far from real. The sheets themselves had a lingering cold that hissed at the contact of Hiccup's skin. Hiccup cocooned himself in the sheets to attempt to trap his body heat; he remembered doing this as a child during winter in Berk.

It didn't take long for Hiccup to become uncomfortable; shadows seemed to move round the room, there were no blinds either so the open window presented a wide view which made Hiccup restless somehow. Hiccup tossed and turned in the bed, it was funny how tired he was though he couldn't get to sleep now. Hiccup kicked off the sheets in frustration and scooted off the bed. Perhaps if he washed up he'd feel better.

Hiccup wondered out his room only to stop completely when he noticed something odd; Jack's bedroom door was open now.

Hiccup anxiously edge towards the door and peered his head in, to a sight he couldn't even imagine.

Jack Frost sprawled out on his bed in nothing but blue tight-fit boxers. Jack had never looked as… incredible as he did then. His position in which his arms bent and back was stretched highlighted how muscularly built the boy was. Hiccup only really noticed that when he gave Jack that massage at work. Oh that massage, Hiccup had to tug at his shorts at just the thought.

Jack's room gave off odd warmth compared to the rest of the apartment. Hiccup entered the room automatically almost, only taking his eyes off Jack to make sure he didn't trip over any of the contents of the room. He edged himself over to the empty side of the all too comfortable looking double bed, Jack was undisturbed by Hiccup's intense stare.

Hiccup could feel his previous tiredness begin to sink back in, promising him much needed sleep if he just slipped into that bed with the white haired boy, which Hiccup did. He was hesitant at first, scared to even move sheets in case it awoke the sleeping boy. Once settled in the most comfortable bed Hiccup could ever dream of (he was convinced the mattress was made of clouds) he noted something odd about Jack's sleeping face; it was still marked by olive and blue paint. Hiccup smirked to himself, sliding his arm free out of the covers to see his own hands stained in paint.

Hiccup's satisfaction of the night didn't last long, for he got onto thinking about what would be the case if Snotlout told Stoick about Hiccup's actions. Come to think of it that's probably exactly what Snotlout would do. A deep sickening feeling rooted itself in the pit of Hiccup's stomach thinking about the call from his father he was most probably going to get tomorrow. Perhaps Hiccup would finally have to just tell his father the truth and face the disappointment.

"So Hic, what's your excuse for sleeping in my bed this time?" a rough voice spoke from beside him. Hiccup quickly shot a look over to Jack, the low lighting in the room made it difficult to see his face clearly, however blue eyes shone through the dark.

"Excuse? You left my bedroom windows wide open, its freezing cold in there!" Hiccup shot back, lifting himself up to support his small frame on his elbow, his head tilted to the side.

"Aww, you're like a kid who's just had a nightmare and wants to sleep with mommy and daddy" Jack's grin could easily be identified through the dark of the room.

"Oh yeah, how'd I know you didn't do that on purpose, as part of some scheme of yours to get me to sleep with you?" Hiccup retorted, eyebrows rising in accusation, though he wasn't sure Jack could even see it. Jack shot one arm underneath Hiccup and around his waist with ease due to his elevated position, and his other wrapped around his torso. He gently leaned Hiccup back down into the sheets.

"Your accusation is completely preposterous Mr Haddock!" Jack teased, pressing up against the boy. Hiccup lost all ability for that moment, all speech, breathing pattern, thought and movement were all swept away at the simple feeling of Jack's warm body squeezing his own. Jack's skin was so incredibly smooth Hiccup couldn't stop himself from stroking it; whilst one hand automatically held his waist, the other rubbed gently from his arm, to his sides and across his back.

"You must really enjoy giving me massages huh, can't wait till tomorrow?" Jack teased, relaxing more and more into Hiccup; who seemed to become comfortable with the embrace himself.

"From the feel of it, you're enjoying this a whole lot more than I am." Hiccup seized control of his hands and ceased to rub Jack. The remark reminded Jack that he was in fact in his boxers, pressed against Hiccup's shorts and certain organs of his could probably be felt hardening at the brown haired boys touch. Hiccup cursed the dark for once again hiding a probable blush that sprouted from Jack's pale face. Jack chuckled and loosened his grip, just enough for him to roll off Hiccup and lay beside him instead; arms still lay lightly across Hiccup.

Daylight could be seen chasing away the initial blackness of the night, Hiccup could barely keep consciousness to worry further about his father or Snotlout before a peaceful sleep took him under its frosted wing.

Hiccup woke up tomorrow morning to an empty warm bed; the absence of Jack didn't stir the boy awake for a while due to how exhausted he was. Once Hiccup extended his limbs across the bed in search for the boy did he bolt up in the bed. He was in Jack's room, which was decorated in the cutest way. Jack's room looked as if it belonged to a little boy; he had baby blue wallpaper on the walls, and the floor was mixed with children's toys and discarded clothing. Hiccup noted the toy train that ran on a loop around the floor of the room. Hiccup found himself admiring the room for quite a while before he exited into the hallway.

"Jack? Are you here?" Hiccup asked the empty main room he wandered into. Where was Jack?

Walking to the kitchen desktop held an answer in the form of a neatly written note left in plain view for Hiccup.

'I had to work today, yeah I know it sucks. Make yourself at home, because you are home! Haha. I unpacked your things for you; I'll be back around 6. Don't miss me too much, Jack. x'

Hiccup couldn't help but re-read the note, especially that last x on the end of the note. Why was that so satisfactory for him? Hiccup put the note aside, feeling slightly lost on what to-do. Deciding to take a shower would be a good place to start the day.

"You sure do love leaving me note's don't you Frost" Hiccup shrugged to himself, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Toothless meowed in the hallway at Hiccup, reminding him he needed to be fed.

This was going to drive Hiccup insane. The boy had eaten breakfast, fed toothless, cleaned up the entire apartment, figured out how Jack's appliances work, sorted out his wardrobe, made lunch, cleaned up the kitchen and was now lying across the sofa. It was only 2:45pm, hours away from when Jack would be back. Everything Hiccup knew he should be doing he just couldn't concentrate on. He attempted to study for his college course, drawing and even something as simple as watching television he couldn't do. What was wrong with him?

Hiccup twisted on the sofa, as comfortable as it was he just couldn't relax. He allowed himself to slide onto the floor, he felt helpless to thinking about Jack. The white haired boy had simply infected his mind, and Hiccup was feeling the full effect of the symptoms. Hiccup's text tone erupted in his thoughts, telling him he had a text. Hiccup ran shamefully to the small device on the kitchen counter. It was from Astrid, which was good Hiccup supposed. Actually it was great; Hiccup probably really needed someone to distract him from Jack.

'Hey Hic, we're still on this weekend right?'

Hiccup dropped his head onto the counter with a loud groan.

'Oh man, Astrid I have news for you! I'm not living with Snotlout anymore, I moved out.'

'WAH? You really do need to update me with these kinds of things! Where are you living, why did you leave? 21 questions hour is a go Haddock.'

'Haha, I'll be an expert at that by the time we're 20. Basically he wanted me to paint the hallway at a ridiculous time of night, though that's not the main reason I left, obviously

I just flipped out at the way he's been treating me. Anyway I went to Jack's and he comforted me, then he talked me into moving in with him so I did. Haha it sounds pretty crazy now that I think about it. So yesterday night we went back there and packed all my stuff and left.'

'Yeah that does sound pretty crazy! Hiccup I'm really glad you're rid of that doofus, it's just this Jack character, you've known him for like what a few weeks? Are you sure you want to be moving in with him?'

'I don't really have a choice Astrid, I was worried about that myself actually but I don't have another option here. Besides Jack's really nice, we get along incredibly well Astrid! You'd really like him!'

'I get what you mean, well as long as you're happy! What is your dad gonna say about it though? Have you spoken to him yet?'

'Ugh no! I'm too scared he's gonna scream at me for what we did to Snotlout's place haha'

'What… did you do to Snotlout's place? Move out? Why would he shout at you for that?'

'Uh… did I forget to mention Jack kinda talked me into trashing Snotlout's apartment with the paint he wanted me to use? Kinda fucked the place up… like really bad.'

'HAHAHAHA OH MY GOD HICCUP! I take everything back about Jack! He sounds AWESOME! HAHAHA OH MY HICCUP PLEASE MARRY HIM!'

Hiccup felt his stomach drop a scale when reading that last bit.

'I might just have too, hahaha. Anyway we are still on for next weekend; I'll ask Jack if you can just stay here instead! There's a guest bedroom and all so it should be cool.'

'Cool! I'm looking forward to hanging out with you two! Oh and on the Saturday, the others want to drive down to see you as well. Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff.'

'Hey no way! Awesome we can ALL do something together!'

'Oh yeah, I'll leave it to you and Jack to organise what that'll be!'

'Jack's pretty accustom to this city, I'll ask him about it today!'

'Make sure it's something fun! It's only fun if you get a scar out of it y'know! ;)'

'Yeah yeah whatever! I'll talk to you soon Astrid! :)'

Hiccup felt relived once he set down the phone for the final time, he felt excited. For a long time he actually felt excited about being here, in this city. Things were really looking up, it was incredible!

Hiccup's phone went off again, it was Jack this time.

'Hey Hic, not missing me too much are you?'

Hiccup's eyes lit up reading the message.

'Not at all Frosty, in fact I'm quite enjoying my own company!'

'Aww that's hurtful to me Hic! Here I am wondering around work, lost without you!'

Hiccup laughed heartily before he could reply

'Aww, as am I Mr Frost! I'm listening to your collection of love songs just thinking about you!'

'You actually found my collection?'

'You actually HAVE a collection?'

'Of course I don't! haha…'

'Definitely looking through your stuff now.'

'You better not! You'll find all my photos of you I take when you're sleeping!'

'Heh, what are you gonna do about it?'

'Oh you're so dead when I get home!'

'Looking forward to it ;)'

Hiccup had to give himself a deep breathing break before an idea perched itself onto Hiccup's brain. The boy displayed a cunning smile, thinking out his naughty plan in his mind.

Jack twisted the door handle of the apartment with somewhat hesitation, over what he had no idea but it was clearly apparent. As he entered he was taken aback by the scene; the apartment was dimly lit by candles everywhere. Across the desktops, all over the coffee table and anywhere else a candle would fit. Jack's dining table had been dragged out and set up, seems Hiccup found all the table accessories too. The table had been set with cutlery, cream napkins and candles. Jack chuckled as he walked further into the room. John Legend's album was playing in the background, adding a appropriate soundtrack to the setting.

"Very nice Hic, what's the occasion this time?" Jack called out to the empty room, eyes catching on the kitchen stove which had a simmering pot on the flames.

"Well I just missed you so much, I couldn't help myself" Hiccup's voice came from the completely dark hallway. Jack could just barely make out his figure walking down the hall.

Jack removed his blazer of his work suit, eyes never leaving the mysterious dark figure walking towards the main room. Finally Hiccup stepped into the dim light of the room, dressed in a flawless black suit, olive green shirt and long black tie. The top buttons were undone just slightly, not enough to be considered informal, though just enough to be painfully seductive. Jack stared, seemingly under a hypnotic trance. Hiccup wanted to poke fun at the boy for it, however he couldn't break character just yet.

"It just occurred to me," Hiccup approached Jack slowly, eyes fixated on the others. "We never got to finish that date of ours properly." Hiccup traced his hand up Jack's arm and back down to the hand. He gripped the white haired boy by the wrist and led him towards the table.

"I guess we didn't huh" Jack managed to say, taking the hint and sitting at the table. Hiccup directed himself to the kitchen to begin to serve up dinner. Jack watched with complete lust as Hiccup bent to get the plates from the lower cupboards. Seriously, Hiccup was god-damn attractive in a suit.

Hiccup served up quite the meal; lamb roast with Rökt Fisk, fresh bread loaf and mead.

"ACTUAL mead!?" Jack laughed as Hiccup presented the strange colour liquid to him.

"More or less, I don't know how to actually make it so I just bought some from a place I know." Hiccup set down the bottle on the table before going back to the kitchen for the plates.

"Oh yeah? And what on earth is that rock…rot fik-"

"Rökt Fisk?" Hiccup smiled, setting down the plate in front of Jack.

"It's just smoked fish Jack"

"Oh right…"

Hiccup set his own plate down and took a place opposite Jack on the small round table.

"This actually looks really good Hic" Jack admitted, cutting into the lamb with ease.

"Why thank you Frosty" Hiccup smiled, tucking into his own meal.

"So Jack, about what you said the other day." Hiccup took a sip of the familiar tasting mead drink.

"What did I say?" Jack asked with an honest confusion.

Hiccup took a breath, trying to fill his lungs with confidence to go through with his question.

"About not having a family to go back too… what did you mean by it?"

Jack froze in place; eyes remained solely on the table cloth, refusing to look anywhere else. He set down his cutlery audibly clanking on the plate before he looked up to the boy.

Hiccup could feel his heart begin to panic pump blood, he honestly thought Jack was about to shout at him, however instead he bit his lip in deep thought before speaking.

"Well… I guess my family wasn't perfect," His voice quivered slightly, "and neither was I so we just went our separate ways."

Hiccup twisted his silverware in his fingers nervously, not knowing if he should stay on the subject or not, though his curiosity was squeezing him for information.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked slowly. Jack opened his mouth and closed it a few times before sighing.

"Listen," Jack leaned forward on the table to make direct eye contact with Hiccup. "Every Christmas I go back to my old town to spend the holiday with my family. My father North, my aunt Tooth, my uncles Sandy, Bunny and my little brother Jamie. We're not all blood related... It's complicated to explain. If you'd come with me and spend Christmas with us, I'll tell you all about it, deal?" Jack finished by mustering a forced convincing smile. Hiccup thought about it for a second, before agreeing.

"That seems fair… yeah I'd love too." Hiccup resumed drinking the rest of his mead, Jack seemed to liven up at the agreement.

"Oh wait!" Hiccup piped up, Jack's expression deflating in suspense.

"My family in Berk have a Viking New Year party each year; would you come with me to that?" Hiccup felt himself become slightly flustered asking, though Jack's honest grin gave him pardon to embarrassment.

"Party with the big bad Vikings? That should be interesting." Jack shot a mischievous smile behind his glass.

"Oh and speaking of partying, my friend JW is having this wild penthouse party next weekend. He wants me to come along, but I think I may need a date." Jack felt pleased with seeing Hiccup almost choke on the last bite of his meal.

"I um," Hiccup stopped for a small coughing fit before he could continue.

"My friend Astrid is coming down that weekend, and my other friends are coming on the Saturday too."

"The party is on the Saturday. We can all go" Jack replied in a cool tone.

"Are you sure? I didn't even ask if it's okay if Astrid stays here for the weekend, only because of what happened with Snotl-"

"Hiccup it's fine." Jack interrupted, standing up with his plate. He walked over and collected Hiccup's before moving to the kitchen to deposit them in the sink.

"Great, I'll tell her now!" Hiccup pulled out his phone to text her, however a pale hand slipped the phone from his hand.

Jack placed the device on the counter top of the low lighted kitchen.

"Later." He whispered, pulling Hiccup closer to him.

Hiccup's heart began the 10K Jack Frost marathon once more, thudding in his torso. Jack traced his hand on Hiccup's cheeks; fingers leaving a noticeable blush, his freckles looked immensely cute in the candle light. Hiccup himself was just adorable, everything about him just seemed to scream at Jack to press his hungry lip's against Hiccup's own.

A loud text tone interrupted them both, Hiccup was the first to pull away, grabbing his phone quickly and checking the message. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration, prior to walking over to the table to take the last few swigs of Mead.

"Jack…" Hiccup gasped. Jack turned to see Hiccup paralysed in place, eyes were wide on the phone screen.

"JACK" Hiccup squealed, a smile becoming more and more apparent.

"I got into college! JACK I GOT INTO COLLEGE!" Hiccup screamed, he gave a small jump and turned on the spot, he was ecstatic and completely overridden by happiness.

Jack simply gaped at him, perhaps it was the candle light but Hiccup's eyes stared at Jack with excitement and happiness glazed over them. Hiccup ran to Jack dangerously fast, Jack barely at time to prepare himself before Hiccup was on him, kissing his lips almost viciously. Jack just got into the kiss when Hiccup pulled back, his face replaced with the emotion of shock and probable fear.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry I didn't-"

Jack pulled on Hiccup's tie, yanking him back into another kiss. This time they kissed in passion, Jack's arms entwined around Hiccup, who connected their lips in a soft yet fiery embrace. Hiccup ran his palms across Jack's head, fingers trapping themselves in his pearl white hair, gripping ever so slightly. Jack's arms locked in their tight position, holding Hiccup as close and possible, never wanting to release the boy. Breathing quickly became a factor that forced them apart; Hiccup stepped back with messy hair, Jack with a moist glaze on his lips left by the other, both panting periodically. Jack looked with almost crazed eyes to Hiccup, who shared the same underlying desire for the other. It drove them both crazy to hold back, though in that time of silent admiration it allowed time to cool their senses and bring them into a stable reality.

"Ugh I've got work tomorrow." Hiccup broke the silence, turning away from Jack and the feelings that the boys stare gave him. Jack walked to stand behind him, arms automatically embracing him again.

"I'm gonna take a shower… you want one first?" Jack buried his mouth in Hiccup's shoulder, eyes watching the side of his face.

"Nah, I had one before you got here…" Hiccup raised his head to the ceiling. Jack remained in that position for a minute, allowing them both to enjoy the moment. Hiccup's head rolled a margin towards Jack's to rest on the bed of white hair. Jack's blue eyes stared into Hiccup's neck, noted every line, visible vain and freckle that traced down his skin.

To his displeasure Jack had to release the boy, walking off out the room into the bathroom. Hiccup sighed, for the first time in a positive manner, he flicked on the lights and brought the atmosphere to an end, it would give him a headache if he kept it. Hiccup could hear the shower start, as much as he would love to imagine the scene in that bathroom, Hiccup started off towards his bedroom to take off this suit.

Jack exited the steamy bathroom, mostly dry though still in a towel. Hiccup's door was closed, Jack noted as he went into his own bedroom. Jack smiled in admiration at the sight; Hiccup had cleaned up his entire room. Jack shook his head, opening his closet to find something suitable to sleep in. He dropped his towel and picked out some tracksuits and tank top. His bed was messy with the large sheet Hiccup had left. Jack plugged his phone in on charge and turned his attention to getting to the messy bed when he realise why the bed was so messy. Sleeping soundly was Hiccup, messy strands of hair just hiding his closed eyes. Jack chuckled uncontrollably as quietly as he could at the sight, though he didn't dare to wake Hiccup and tease him for it. Jack crawled as softly as possible up next to the boy, and for the first time Hiccup was the first to initiate the cuddling session, arms already wrapping around Jack before he could even rest his head.

Hiccup floated from reality to dream thinking only a few key thoughts; Jack's family, hiccups father, getting into college, seeing his friends and most importantly Hiccup's birthday in a few days. Hiccup's dreams took a violent hit of worry at the idea of Hiccup's birthday. It's the time of year everything begins to turn sour; everything took a turn for the worse. Hiccup couldn't only hope the same didn't apply to Jack; otherwise there was a strong possibility spending the holidays building this, relationship he supposed, with Jack would become a far off dream.

A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this! :D With all the positive feedback I'm getting I'm trying my absolute best with this fic! Thank you to everyone who leaves nice messages in my Tumblr and leaves me nice comments about the fic! It's incredible enough that you guys just read the fic but you lovely people really go above and beyond what I deserve to send me nice messages :D  
I hope to have the next chapter out in a few days, if not you have my permission to pester me about it until I stop procrastinating and work on it! :)  
My Tumblr is here in chapter 1 if any of you are wondering, because this fic was originally posted on AO3 I keep forgetting to add the Notes to keep you guys updated, apologies!


	4. The Gallery

**Frosted Aspiration – Chapter 4**

Quick A/N: Okay some quick things, you've probably already noticed a re-arranged this story slightly. I merged two chapters together, I know I suck but it was necessary! So this chapter would be chapter 4.  
Apologies for that.  
Also sorry about the delay, I know I said a few days but I'm back at my parents' house and I wanted to spend some time with my family and such before I left.  
Enjoy!

The winter forest was such a peaceful place for Jack. It was more than just the quiet habitat for small life and trees whispering in the wind. The snow that had blanketed the forest hushed everything into hibernation, life slept soundly away from the beautiful cold. The visual scenery was incredible, the silence was captivating, and each sense was under the spell of the winter forest.

It seemed to stretch on forever, not that Jack cared, he walked softly on the white ground, with footsteps so light they barely left an imprint. He was barefoot; though his feet were not cold. Jack didn't feel the cold here, not in this particular forest. He wore his favourite blue hoodie, not for warmth to battle against the cold but for the illusion of a cosy embrace from the fabric. Perhaps even more so that the last person to wear this hoodie wandered endlessly in Jack's mind. Jack took a deep inhale of the hoodie, only to smell the boy he so desperately missed. Jack's eye caught on the olive green paint that had marked the right sleeve of the garment. Jack smiled at the vivid splash of colour.

"Hiccup" Jack whispered to the environment, his insides swarming with fuzzy warmth. Jack always shared his thoughts with this forest, because unlike other humans, the forest understood. Jack didn't even need to explain or justify himself, he could simply whisper the topic of his thoughts and the forest would listen, would understand. The nature would allow him to delve deep into his own mind to solve his problems and find solutions; all Jack was charged with was a long walk through the tall trees of this comfortable place.

Unfortunately today would not be a completed walk. Jack would not be able to unscramble his thoughts today; whispered voices caught his attention. Jack's paced walking came to a stop, his eyes narrowed in the direction of the disturbance. The whispered voices argued among each other in tones that sounded far too familiar.

Who was in Jack's forest?

Jack rushed through the ankle deep snow to find the source of the whispering, slowing down only when he caught sight of shadows standing beside trees. Jack hid behind the closest oak tree and watched the shadows replay their conversation.

"Look I can't just shoot him down like that! He was nice enough to let me stay-"

"Hiccup can you hear yourself right now?"

Hiccup? Jack's eyes widened in an attempt to see the shadow better. Slowly the shadow took the form of the familiar Viking descendant.  
The other shadow was the female voice that had interrupted him, though their shadow still remained blurry and unclear.

"Astrid listen, I know it sounds complicated but I really need to get this college degree, and you know I can't afford it if I move out of Jack's place!"

Hiccup's figure became more and more clear to Jack; he could start to recognise Hiccup's body movements as he talked with the shadow.

"You can't lead him on like this just because you want to go to college Hiccup, its wrong."

Astrid? Wasn't she the girl Hiccup was inviting over? Jack hadn't seen her yet, hence why her shadow remained blank, her voice without tone or accent.

"Who say's I'm leading him on? I didn't do anything I got excited and went for a hug and HE kissed ME!"

Jack could feel his nerves unpick themselves one by one; they were talking about what had happened on Sunday.

Jack tried to think back to the situation, though his memories were just as blurred as Astrid's shadow. That's not what really happened was it?

"You need to let him know you're not interested then!"

Jack felt the rising need to interject overwhelm him, he took a deep inhale of courage and spoke up.

"Hey! Hiccup!" Jack revealed himself from behind the tree and stomped over.

"Why are you suddenly being like this? I didn't think-"

"I can't just let him down like that." Hiccup completely spoke over Jack, silencing the boy.

"Hey I'm talking to you-"

"You're gonna have to sooner or later." Astrid cut him off again.

"Are you even listening to me-"

"Ugh, Jack is such a bother." Hiccup groaned, Jack's voice disappeared completely after that. Jack stood still, staring at Hiccup from the space between him and Astrid. Hiccup couldn't see him, nor could he feel the hand Jack extended out to touch him.

Jack tried to reason with Hiccup, though his voice could not be found. Instead he simply stood reaching out, hovering above Hiccup's chest. Jack mustered a single syllable from his throat; "Hic?"

Jack's hand travelled straight through Hiccup.

The boy didn't so much as blink before he started to fade away in a transparent glaze.

Suddenly, Hiccup was gone, leaving Jack alone with his last words echoing inside his ears and plaguing his mind.

"Nothing but a bother."

The shadow behind Jack had moved on, taking the voice, persona and appearance of another.

"Why did it have to be you?" The harsh deep voice asked. Jack twisted quickly in panic, fearing the familiarity of the voice.

"It just had to be you. You're just that selfish aren't you Jack." The shadow had phased into a body shape, but no face. Nothing but a mask of void stared Jack down, despite the lack of eyes Jack could still feel his body weight fall through the balls of his feet as the shadow beamed hatefully at him.

"I loved her. I loved them both." The shadow mourned.

"No" Jack exhaled sharply, backing away slowly.

"You took them both from me." The male's voice spat, thick loathing coated his words, enabling the ability for them to pierce Jack's thumping heart.

"STOP IT!" Jack cried out, he exploded into a full sprint away from the shadow, his feet slammed on the snow covered ground, creating deep imprints.

"I HATE YOU."

"YOU SELFISH BOY."

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING."

Jack kept running as fast as he could, though the voice still erupted from behind him.

"I COULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY."

The voice begun to die down, until finally nothing but echoed chased Jack.

"That's it, just run away from what you did. You can't run forever Jack!"

Though that is exactly what Jack wanted to do, though even here his legs failed him.

Jack stopped to pant heavily, taking frequent intakes of breath before he began walking again.  
The forest felt cold to him now, his feet were red raw from the snow. Everything was uncomfortable to him; the forest was dead, suffocated by snow. Life was cut short for everything that lived here, creatures hid away from the bitter cold.

A delicate orb of light floated toward Jack, halting him in his place. Jack knew this orb of light very well.  
The orb transformed in a flash of white light and became a beautiful spirit of a woman in a white veil.

She was the spirit of the forest, she was nature; and just like nature she was unpredictable.

She could be caring and sweet, beautiful and inspiring, she would allow Jack to walk through her forest and rest his mind, and a calming embrace of her is all it took. She also could be cruel and harsh, she could plague Jack with terrible memories and worry, create shadows to torment him.

Nature was always unpredictable.

Instead of the beautiful glamorous face Jack wished she would present him with, she appeared less than friendly today. The branches that were her hair, which could be riddled with birds, leaves and life, were dead and decayed. Her face was far from warming, but cold and dead. A soulless skull beamed at him from hollow eyes.

"Time to go Jack," The woman spoke roughly, triggering a type of electric reaction inside of Jack, disabling his entire organ complex. Jack wretched in shock for a moment before he could relax into the feeling of his heartbeat dying. It had happened so many times before, though he couldn't never really become used to it.

Nature doubled as life as she did death.

A distant sound of ringing could be heard, and as Jack's vision faded away from the nature spirit, the ringing became more and more apparent, more vivid and real until finally, Jack awoke.

"It should be illegal for people to wake up this early on Monday's." Hiccup grumbled, clambering over Jack to reach the phone that vibrated and emitted an ear splitting screech of an alarm.

"Why are you so loud?" Hiccup continued to moan, his voice restricted by a noticeable dry throat. He finally turned the alarm off and dropped his head onto Jack's mid-section. Jack lay completely still, whilst Hiccup seemed more than inclined to return to sleep, Jack was perfectly alert and aware of himself. He felt an unexplainable surge of guilt and wrongdoing by being just in contact with Hiccup. Even when Hiccup's hand travelled to play with Jack's hair lightly; a gentle prompt to awaken him, Jack felt as if he was harassing Hiccup.

Hiccup's eyes remained closed, seeing no other means of stopping his rising guilt Jack shrugged slightly under the covers, causing Hiccup to raise his head and began to open his sleepy eyes. Jack closed his own at that moment, and twisted over to face away from Hiccup, hoping he could brush off the gesture as unaware sleep movement.

Hiccup seemed to linger in his sitting-up position, slightly hovering over Jack by the feel of weight on the bed. Jack remained still and silent despite the feeling of eyes watching him closely, until Hiccup got up from the bed and exited the room. The door closed behind him gently, hopefully a sign Hiccup believed Jack was actually sleeping. Jack sighed into his pillow, although he was loathing himself, this did give him time to finish thinking things out.  
Hiccup cleaned himself up in the bathroom, and decided making breakfast for himself and Jack would probably be the best use of his golden morning time before work. The bathroom became riddled with thick steam from the hot shower, so Hiccup decided to get dressed in there; going into that room in nothing but a towel with the threat of it being an ice-box again was far too risky to take. Hiccup walked into the kitchen, drying his hair with a towel as best he could since he was determined not to catch a cold anytime soon.

"Hey Buddy, where have you been?" Hiccup chuckled as Toothless ran to his feet. Toothless meowed once more, clearly happy to see her owner.  
"You want some breakfast too Toothless?" Hiccup edged on his beloved pet, searching in the cupboard for the cat food he had brought yesterday whilst waiting for Jack.

Toothless meowed again, as if to say 'The dumb ass writer of this fic keeps forgetting to add me in this story honestly it's a miracle I haven't died since he never writes about feeding me because he's a moronic fellatio distributor' though Hiccup decided to take it as an excited squeal for his favourite cat food.

Once the feline had been fed Hiccup decided he should start breakfast for himself and Jack. Speaking of Jack, Hiccup revisited the events of last night.

That was an incredible kiss, granted; but was it right?

Hiccup pondered on the question for a while.

"Well he did kiss back…" Hiccup mumbled quietly to Toothless. Hiccup remembered the lead up before the kiss, he was excited and he-

"Forced myself onto him." Hiccup sighed, his expression soured as he delved deeper into the thought.

"Maybe he was just trying to pity me or something…"

Hiccup flicked on the kettle and looked automatically at Toothless, the feline seemed puzzled at the noises his owner made and to whom they were directed because he sure as hell didn't know what he was instructing him to-do.

"I'm an idiot Toothless…" Hiccup exhaled a breath that swiped strands of hair from his face.

Not only had Hiccup forced himself on Jack, he had probably made Jack uncomfortable around him now. Hiccup could have sworn Jack was just awake when he shrugged him off in the bedroom this morning. Ugh he knew it, Jack's probably regretting letting him move in right now, and here Hiccup was sleeping in his bed and making him romantic dinners-

"Ughhhhh" Hiccup sighed even louder, hitting his head against the cupboard in embarrassment and self-hatred.

He really needed to fix this.

Hiccup quickly snapped his head upright once his thoughts crossed in realisation of a very strong counter argument.

But didn't Jack seem interested in Hiccup in the first place?

Hiccup remembered the note Jack had left, he remembered the conversation on the phone, their 'date' in the coffee shop, him and Jack talking after he had pretty much ruined their first real date out. He mind became overrun with thoughts of Jack, mainly the way in which his eyes were always gleaming with admiration and care for Hiccup.

"Maybe…" Hiccup started, though cut himself off quickly.

Maybe Jack just wasn't interested anymore?

Jack kicked off the bed sheets with a trouble-weighted sigh. Jack hated being in this bad mood, especially since Hiccup was here; meaning he had to either hide his attitude or hide from Hiccup.

Hiccup was half-way through making breakfast when his phone rung from his pocket. Hiccup turned the heat down on the pancakes and answered the call.

"Hello?" Hiccup started, walking away from the cooker.

"Hiccup? Ey is me Gobber! Can ye hear mi alright?"

"Oh hey Gobber! Yeah I can hear you fine, what's wrong I'm not late for work am I?"

Nay lad! Don't you worry bout that I told ye! I jus wanted te say congrats on gettin inta college laddie! I'm very proud of ye I am!"

Hiccup gave his phone a long stare of utter astonishment before he answered.

"How… How did you know that Gobber?" Hiccup questioned eagerly.

"You sent me one of tho's texts yesterdeh lad! Thou the 'Hey Astrid' at the start of it tells meh it wasn't for meh" Gobber chuckled down the phone.

"Ohh, right gosh, haha sorry about that Gobber, yeah that was for Astrid I got uhh, distracted while sending it." Hiccup came to a stop at the balcony door, pressing a hand to feel how cold the window was.

"No problem laddie, I was just callin because I wan ya to take today off."

"Wha-What? For what? I didn't mess up a client did I?"

"Heheh, No lad just as a reward from good ol' Gobber, besides I have some important client comin in today an I might need to use ye room anyhow."

"Ah right, oh well uh, thanks Gobber!" Hiccup thought he heard a thud coming from the bedroom but he quickly dismissed it.

"It's no problem boy, you haven't missed a day so far anyhow, seems to deserve it."

Jack rolled over once, then again, and finally again until he tumbled from the bed. He finally decided to give up; he was going to have to face Hiccup sooner or later. Plus he didn't have work today, so worrying about Hiccup would probably affect his writing. Jack got up from the floor, rubbing his elbow where he had hit it on the bedside table. Could he smell burning or was that Hiccup's strange Viking cooking again?

Jack exited the bedroom and walked into the living room, giving Toothless a passing stroke as he did. Hiccup was talking on the phone, looking directly out the balcony window, completely oblivious to the smoking cooker that Jack was sure would actually catch fire judging by the blackness of the smoke.

"Okay Gobber, bye!" Hiccup hung up the phone and looked at Jack, at first appearing somewhat nervous, and then he forced a small smile.

"Guess what?" Hiccup walked toward Jack slowly.

"What? Oh wait I got one, guess what?" Jack grinned mischievously.

"Go on.." Hiccup pressed.

"No No, you first Mr Haddock" Jack's eyes darted from the smoking cooker and Hiccup in amusement.

"I got the day off! Haha, isn't that cool?" Hiccup shrugged in shoulders afterward, feeling slightly silly once he came out with such a spontaneous conversation starter.

"What did you want to say?" Hiccup asked, becoming suspicious of Jack's growing smile.

"Your craps burning" Jack nodded lazily to the cooker, to which Hiccup quickly spun to, eyes widening at the amount of smoke the cooker produced.

"Holy great Odin!" Hiccup cried, rushing over to turn the heat completely off.

"I could have sworn I turned it down!" Hiccup tried to explain, grabbing the metallic handle in a not so wise movement. Hiccup screeched in pain at the burn his hand sustained, dropping the searing hot pan in the process. Jack panicked at the scene, immediately rushing over to help.

"Oh damn, are you okay!?" Jack pressed against Hiccup who had flung himself at the sink, pouring cold water onto the burn. Jack instinctively began cradling the running water in his hand and pouring it carefully over the red flesh. Hiccup winced in pain, nodding his head furiously due to the battle of cold and hot unfolding on his hands skin.

Finally Hiccup turned off the tap, signalling Jack to stop. Hiccup managed to turn once Jack had taken a step back from behind him.

"I'm sorry, I-I should have helped my bad." Jack moved his hands around the space between them, as if he wanted to touch Hiccup but couldn't.

"Hey hey it's alright, I'm the one who touched the hot metal here.." Hiccup placed his uninjured hand softly on Jack's shoulder, prompting the boy to meet his gaze. Jack refused, eyes locked in place at Hiccup's red palm.

"Besides," Hiccup continued, "I'm a Viking descendant, so I'm sure being a cook is an occupational hazard anyway!" Hiccup beamed at Jack, both glad to see a genuine small smile appear on his features, and also disappointed at how small the expression was.

Jack bit down on his lip whilst inhaling a large amount of air, he met Hiccup's gaze and spoke

"We need to talk about yesterday…"

Hiccup felt the familiar knot of worry and panic wove its way down his abdomen.

"Uhh… right… let me just uh." Hiccup gestured to the dropped pan and burnt pancakes scattered on the kitchen floor.

"Right right yeah," Jack agreed, fetching a dustpan to help clean up the messy accident.

Cleaning in silence gave Hiccup precious time to think about how he would handle this situation. This was definitely something he did not need right now. No matter how much Hiccup planned down different routes and solutions, he came to a major block in all at one point or another; he needed to know how Jack felt. Was he mad at Hiccup? Jack deposited the final charred remains into the bin and clasped his hands together to finish. Hiccup could feel Jack was watching him now, so Hiccup resisted the urge to remain focused on drinking the last of cold forgotten coffee and turned to face Jack. Hiccup rested his palms on the kitchen counter behind him, supporting some body weight.

"So uh, last night…" Hiccup awkwardly begun, not really knowing where to start.

There was a brief pause as both boys worked up their courage and went for it.

"I'm sorry I forced myself on you." They both chanted at the same time, immediately falling silent afterwards behind confused stares.

"What do-" Hiccup asked

"You didn't force-" Jack stuttered.

"Uhh… Hiccup you didn't force yourself on me I was the one who-

"No No," Hiccup pleaded, the extent of guilt and regret painted all over Jack's entire being made Hiccup feel sour inside. "I was the one who ran at y-you and, k-kissed you… Jack you didn't so anything wrong."

"Hiccup I had thought you, that you uh…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck, straying off to the side by habit. Moving around always helped Jack think clearer.

"Hiccup I had actually thought you were, y'know annoyed at me for doing that… for going too far."

"Why would I be annoyed at you for something I did Jack?" Hiccup chuckled slightly, receiving only a light shrug from Jack. Hiccup felt so much more relieved, though the question the end question remained;

"What now?" Jack asked, walking closer to Hiccup.

"Good question," Hiccup sighed, scanning the floor in thought, though he knew perfectly what he should say, and what he wanted to say.

"Jack," Hiccup initiated eye contact, staring deep into those vast blue eyes.

"I feel like we just need to take a step back here y'know? I mean, were not even fully accustom as friends let alone… More t-than." Hiccup coughed awkwardly at that. Jack glared somewhat blankly at Hiccup until he mastered a reply.

"Heh, knew there was a reason I keep you around egghead." Jack grinned, ruffling Hiccup's hair. Hiccup protested the gesture with a mean scowl, and turned his attention back to the countertop.

Jack dropped himself down on the sofa, flicking on the television to watch his favourite children's TV show.

"Don't you have work today Frosty?" Hiccup questioned the boy, turning back to face him since the countertop held nothing on interest for him, honestly Hiccup felt slightly lost on what to do since he had the day off.

"Nah," Jack rested his bare feet on the sofa arm, "I have Monday's off, so I write today."

"Oh right, well should you be writing then?"

"I'll get down to it, sheesh you're like my mother!" Jack set down the remote after finding his show on a re-run channel.

"Well, someone needs to be!" Hiccup retorted without thinking, he hoped Jack would brush it off, however the wounded expression denied him that hope. Jack quickly transitioned the expression into a natural face, possibly in hope Hiccup wouldn't notice though he did, and now he felt pretty bad about it.

"Hey, you wanna go to a café or something? Is there one near here?" Hiccup digressed, judging by the excited look Jack gave he assumed it had worked pretty well.

"Ooohh, there is this place down the road that does the most incredible waffles!" Jack practically flew out his seat and towards the bedroom.

"Get dressed Hic c'mon!" He encouraged from his room. Hiccup rolled his eyes, though he couldn't resist a little smile of admiration.

"Such a child" Hiccup commented, walking to his own room.

Hiccup searched through his wardrobe for something suitable to wear. He felt mildly relieved and somewhat proud of himself for what he said to Jack, keeping things sensible and doing what's best wasn't exactly a strong point for Hiccup.

Then again, being reckless had always been a strong point of Jack's.

Hiccup's bedroom door opened slowly, revealing Jack standing in the hall and shirtless at that.

Hiccup could see him in the corner of his eye as he fumbled through jumbled garments.  
"Yeah yeah I'm coming Frosty hold on." Hiccup pretended to sigh, trying desperately to fight off some rising tension coming from the silence of Jack. Why was he just staring like that?

Jack took a few steps into the room, Hiccup had no choice but to turn and catch his eye; only for a minute though, for Jack was on him in a heartbeat. Those soft pink lips were caressing Hiccup's own in such a delicate manner, it was as if Jack was reluctant to go any further. Hiccup's eyes were wide in surprise, though as the kiss continued Hiccup's eyelids slowly closed as the rushing feeling of his heart and his mind overloading themselves with orders until they simply phased out completely. Hiccup could feel nothing but a warming fondness of this kiss, Jack wouldn't be the one to wrap arms around Hiccup this time however, Hiccup pulled the boy closer and hugged the bare skin of Jack's back the best he could, desperate to deepen the kiss, but not to make Jack uncomfortable, who seemed to be resisting the urge to.

Finally they came apart, this time wasn't for air but for words, Hiccup would have gladly continued until panting was necessary to catch his breath. Jack placed his head of white hair onto Hiccup's shoulder, breathing slowly and steadily.

"I'm not a bother to you Hiccup, am I?" Jack's voice was frighteningly hollow.

"Please tell me you like me Hiccup…" Jack dug his head deeper into Hiccup's shoulder, his hand now gripped the back of Hiccup's shirt tightly, it seemed as though Jack was about to break down.

"Please tell me I'm actually wanted… I'm not a m-mistake." Jack squinted his eyes shut so tight it actually begun to hurt. Hiccup was astonished at the entire ordeal; he seemed perplexed on what to say or do, until he finally collected his thoughts and embraced Jack as securely as he could. Jack had never been so grateful for another person to be in contact with as he was this moment. He held Hiccup there for what seemed like forever until he was sure he was ready to let go, and in all the time Hiccup never so much as loosened his grip, he stayed put right there despite the weight atop him he stuck it all out just for Jack.

Jack released Hiccup, noticing the wet tear stains that had absorbed into Hiccup's shirt.

"Hey uh, there's some green tea in the cupboard in the kitchen, could you make me some?" Jack requested, a faint smile appearing on his reddened face.

"Yeah sure bud" Hiccup nodded and returned the smile, making his way to the kitchen. He heard Jack exit his room and make his way into his own bedroom, and once the tea was done he had come out into the living room. Jack had put on his favourite blue hoodie, despite the paint marks he still needed to wear it for comfort reasons. He had the hood up, causing his pearly hair to hide his forehead.

"Here you go Frosty" Hiccup brought over the tea and handed it to Jack, who was lying across the sofa. Jack shuffled himself up slightly to take the tea, thanking Hiccup before he took a long sip. Hiccup sat himself down on the opposite end of the sofa; Jack had lifted his legs for him to sit and repositioned them on Hiccup's lap once he had.

Hiccup watched Jack carefully, not knowing exactly where to start, though he had a pretty good idea on what he wanted to go on to say eventually.

"This little piggy went to the market" Hiccup grinned at Jack, taking hold of his bare foot and pinching lightly on Jack's big toe.

"Hiccup what are-"

"This little piggy went home," Hiccup moved on to the next one.

"Hiccup seriously-"

"This little piggy got Rökt Fisk!"

"That's not even how it goes-"

"This little piggy got none!" Hiccup's grin grew more and more malicious as he continued on.

"And this little piggy,"

"Hiccup I swear I will murder you-"

"Went Weeeeeeeeeee!" Hiccup tickled the underside of Jack's feet, earning him a surprisingly large reaction. Jack squealed helplessly, trying his best not to spill his drink that he clutched tightly.

"S-Stop it you moron I h-have hot t-tea in my hand!" Jack pleaded, trying to bury the bottom of his feet underneath Hiccup's legs so that he could not reach them. Hiccup chuckled lightly, allowing Jack to ease down into a warm affectionate smile. Hiccup gave a small gulp before speaking again.

"So Jack, are you gonna talk to me about what just happened back there?"

Jack glared from behind his mug, obviously thinking before he removed the cup from his face and replying.

"I just… have some trouble with people is all."

Hiccup pouted internally at the vague response.

"Are you gonna talk to me about it?" Hiccup asked, a pushy hint of eagerness lying in the undertone of his voice.

"I thought we agreed I'd talk to you about it when we went to my families for Christmas?"

"Yeah, just like we agreed to take things slow and look how that turned out." Hiccup raised an eyebrow suggestively, though Jack looked away and sighed once he did. Hiccup resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked inside himself for an answer, something to help Jack understand.

"Y'know, when I first got to this city I was such a mess." Hiccup broke the silence, grabbing Jack's attention.

"I was alone, scared, confused and frankly miserable." Hiccup watched Toothless wake from his after-breakfast snooze to come over and join the two. He brushed past Hiccup in greeting, and steadily made his way over to Jack.

"I was pretty much hating life, not wanting to be here, though not wanting to go back home."

Toothless cuddled next to Jack, who set down his drink as to not get any stray hairs in the liquid.

"I didn't have any direction for myself, all I could do was save as much money as I could to try and do something with my life."

Jack stared at Hiccup, entranced by his words until Hiccup connected their gaze, then he was captivated by his eyes.

"Then I met you Jack," Hiccup's mouth twitched up into a small smile, seeing the surprised light gleam in those puffy blue eyes, almost hidden by his hair being pushed down by his hood.

"As cliché as it sounds I don't know what I would have done if I didn't meet you… Now I'm so happy here, and yeah I still have the oncoming storm of pressure from college and work and everything else but, for the first time in a long time I can honestly say I'm happy. I'm happy coming home now, I don't need to lock myself in my room and avoid people."  
Hiccup placed a single hand on Jack's kneecap, deepening the gaze they shared.

"You listened to me when I was at my lowest, troubled and saddened. You let me rant on to you about myself and never once judged me or made me feel uncomfortable talking about it.  
You made me feel, so much better Jack… I hope you know I'm here to do the exact same for you."

Hiccup began to rub his thumb in circles on Jack's leg, completely mesmerised by the growing light in Jack's blue orbs.

"I'm here for you Jack." Hiccup spoke so softly he's surprised he was even heard. Jack was silent for a few seconds, and then he pulled down his hood, his messy hair bouncing free. Jack lifted himself up as best he could, Toothless moved to the arm of the sofa once he did. Jack fell onto Hiccup in a sloppy hug, both Jack's arms were wrapped around the neck and shoulder of the boy, who returned the hug at Jack's waist.

"Thanks Hic… i-it means a lot to me..." Jack mumbled into Hiccup's auburn hair.

Soon Jack had lain back down with his head in Hiccup's lap, he looked up to the boy's chin mostly, observing each and every freckle and mark he had.

Hiccup occasionally looked down to the boy, each of them simply relaxing into the enjoyable comfort they had built with each other.

"I don't really have that many friends…" Jack began.

"Really the only people I know are just really acquaintances, work friends, that kind of junk." Jack's eyes were hovering on the ceiling, with Hiccup's tentative expression still in view.

"Even back as a kid people just used to avoid me mostly. Everyone used to think of me as a bother, and the ones who did like me just used to think of me as a clown. Nobody understood me or even bothered to try, I was just another lonely kid craving some attention I guess."  
Jack seemed to blink out of his memories, to turn his face slightly to face Hiccup.

"What about your family? Why didn't you spend time with them instead?" Hiccup asked as carefully as he could.

"My family… my family is complicated. The only biological family is my father North, my little brother Jamie is adopted; Bunny, Sandy and Tooth are very close family friends who we just considered family anyway. I guess I've kind of been raised by them all really, Jamie sees Tooth as quite the mother figure when she's there, since mine, died."

Jack gulped slowly, took a deep breath and continued.

"North and my mother were so in love… he's never really talked about it much but from what I've heard from Bunny and Tooth they were so happy together. They got pregnant with me and my sister, we were twins. They were going to start a big happy family; everything was going to be perfect. Only then, there were some complications."

Jack begun to fiddle with Hiccups hand for support.

"During the birth I got tangled up and whatnot. Bunny hadn't told me everything, all he said was that my mother just didn't seem strong enough to give birth to twins, because once I was out she passed away…"

Jack begun to bite down on his lip, Hiccup could tell he was pushing himself to go on.

"They tried so hard to get my sister out in time but it didn't work, both her and my sister died right there… Apparently North was crying and bellowing so loud Bunny had to restrain him from the room."

"Holy great Odin…" Hiccup whispered, Jack raising his eyebrows in agreement.

"I was never the best child… In fact I was a lousy son to North and all of my family. North always seemed distant with me, and then sometimes he could smother me and such. I'd never know what he was thinking or why he sometimes would become aggressive or sentimental or just plain mysterious. Tooth tells me he's torn between his love for me, and his hate for me for taking away his wife and his chances of a family. Then he adopted Jamie, or as everyone called him 'The good son.' It was always 'Why can't you be more like your brother' and 'why do you have to be such a nuisance, why can't you be nice like Jamie' and so on." Jack sighed deeply, reconnected his gaze with Hiccup.

"Despite my father obviously preferring his adoptive son over me I always looked out for Jamie. I tried my absolute best to be the best brother I could, and even the best son I could… but I guess there are some wounds far too deep. My father was still hung up on his wife and my sister, he got more and more distant with me until one day we just had this huge argument. I took Jamie out ice-skating on this pond and he almost fell in the water, I got him just in time though and when he told North he went ballistic.  
He tried to ban me from taking Jamie out anymore, and that just started this huge fight between us. Then he said these horrible things like I'm a m-mistake and I ruined his life. That he was going to have a happy family and a good life and I messed everything up… and worse of all I'm not even sorry for it, that I'm selfish and I didn't care about anyone but myself…"

Hiccup took back his hand to cup Jack's own in his, he squeezed it gently in a show of support.

"After that I moved out here to the city, I saved up quite a bit from working at this shop in my old town. I didn't need to spend that much money anyway, all I did was sit in my room and write. Tooth offered me a job working at her dental surgery but I didn't want it, I had a feeling she'd watch me too often for my dad. I got this job at the museum, managed to afford my own place and here I am. I tried college last year but it wasn't for me, so I'm just working on my own writing here."

Jack swiped the hair from his face, his throat felt pretty dry from talking so much. Hiccup gaped at him for a while before he could really master a suitable reply.

"Ah… whoa Jack. um… I'm really sorry about everything you had to go through… it sounds terrible." Jack shrugged in response.

"You've never told that to anyone before have you?" Hiccup said as though reciting an old common fact rather than questioning. Jack's expression turned almost empty at hearing that.

"No… I guess I haven't… You're the only person I've really met who I can trust." Jack begun to fiddle with Hiccup's hands again.

"You can trust me" Hiccup whispered, leaning down ever so slowly into a soft caring kiss. Jack held Hiccup's shoulder, using it as support to kiss back. The kiss didn't last long, Jack needed to put his head back to rest due to the strain in his neck, Hiccup remained in perfect close distance though, simply admiring the depth Jack's eyes took him too. They were so full of affection and admiration when they connected with Hiccup's, the lightest glaze covering them perfectly.

"C'mon let's get to that café already I'm hungry" Hiccup squinted his eyes at Jack in mock threat.

"Too bad I'm too comfy here to move" Jack protested, snuggling further into Hiccup's lap.

"Are you denying a Viking his meal?" Hiccup gasped, preparing himself to stand up.

"What you gonna do about it-Ahh!" Jack was dropped straight off the sofa as Hiccup launched himself up.

"Get dressed ice-brain." Hiccup laughed, feeling proud at that ending.

The remainder of that day turned into the laziest day Hiccup could have imagined. He didn't once worry about his college, calling his father, Snotlout or anything else. Jack and Hiccup ate breakfast at this lovely small café, went straight back to the apartment and lazed around all day. Movie marathons were playing whilst Jack and Hiccup made jokes about the cast, pointed out each and every flaw, and laughed at scenes that were supposed to be tragic. Toothless even joined in, cuddling up next to the two boys who never left eachothers side. They switched positions from the sofa, the floor and beanbag chairs, but never left contact with the other. Sometime in the evening it began to rain heavily, and Jack and Hiccup got the best idea to make a blanket fort and order a pizza.  
The two ate whilst hiding away in their fortress of solitude, and ended up falling asleep in it eventually.

The rest of the week went surprisingly well. On Tuesday Hiccup and Jack decided after work they would go to get Jack a new blue hoodie. Hiccup also managed to force Jack into as many silly clothes as he could, so Hiccup was pleased at that; especially seeing Jack in a horrible fedora.

On Wednesday Hiccup finished work early, so they both took a trip to Ikea to pick out some new better furniture for the apartment. Jack ended up hiding in a wardrobe and texting Hiccup nothing but the item number, telling Hiccup to find him. Eventually Hiccup got to the wrong wardrobe directly across from Jack, so taking the opportunity Jack jumped out and scared the life out of the poor boy.

Thursday was probably the longest day for the two, work just seemed exhausting for them both, so once they got home they re-made the fort with the better equipment they had bought from Ikea and complained to eachother about the customers they had to deal with. Jack's worse was these little bratty children that kept touching all the displays despite his constant orders not too, then one of them getting lost and him having to stop the entire tour just to look for him.  
Hiccup's was this grumpy old business man who kept telling Hiccup to 'Put his back into it.' Hiccup said the only thing he wanted to do was crack the man's back in two.  
They cooked cheap ramen noodles and dinosaur nuggets that night, still probably the best meal they've had this entire month. Nothings more straight up delicious and hardcore as dinosaur nuggets.

It was midday on Friday when Hiccup was kicked out of his work station. Gobber had run in and told Hiccup to get out of here due to some inspector coming to see the spa. Hiccup didn't bother to stick around, since he had just been given a half-day, he decided to check on Jack. He pulled out his phone on the way to the bus stop and texted him.

'Ha! Guess who just got half-day? Be jealous frosty!' Hiccup was surprised at how fast a reply he got.

'What! No fair! :( could you come visit me here! I'm so bored.'

'Uh, shouldn't you be like y'know, working?'

'There's no tours today! There was only one and Endy's taken it, I don't even know why they asked me to come in!'

'Uhhh… I don't know, there's a nature documentary I saved on TV just waiting for me at home…'

'Which one?'

'Uh, the Sawtooth wolfpack?'

'No fair! I wanted to watch that too! Aw c'mon Hic! I visited you at work!'

'You didn't know me then Frost.'

'Still counts ;)'

'Ugh fine, 5 minutes!'

Hiccup pocketed his phone and made his way away from the bus stop and down the opposite road, Jack's work wasn't very far from here.

Hiccup reached the main entrance of the Museum, only to find the doors were closed. He gave a puzzled look around, and pulled out his phone again.

'Uh I'm here?'

'Back alley entrance' Jacks reply was fast. Hiccup searched and caught sight of a small alley on the side of the building. Hiccup slowly edged down the alley, suspicions growing large until a single red door hastily opened. Jack edged Hiccup in from the doorway, Hiccup was about to ask the reason for this but Jack hushed him instantly. Once Hiccup was inside Jack closed the door firmly.

"Jack-"

"Shhhh!"

"Jack," Hiccup whispered, following Jack up the dark staircase. "Why are we going in this way?"

"Because the museums closed." Jack whispered back, opening a fire escape door that led back into the main gallery.

"What! You said-"

"Look, were putting up some new galleries today and moving everything around. Nobody's here except for employees! I need you to see this before we load it away anyway."

Hiccup followed Jack straight through the door into another and up some stairs.

"See what?" Hiccup hissed, constantly looking around for anyone.

"You'll see." Jack smiled, signalling Hiccup to wait there. Jack disappeared into the staff room for a few seconds, and then reappeared to usher Hiccup in.  
The staff room was empty fortunately.

"Here put this on!" Jack threw an employee t-shirt to Hiccup, who caught it just in time.

Hiccup wanted to protest against doing this, though he supposed he had no choice anymore.

Hiccup removed his shirt, becoming very aware of his exposure once he noticed Jack was staring at him, that signature smile on his face.

"Nice." Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut it, let's just hurry up."

Jack put Hiccup's shirt in his employee locker and the two departed again, in matching brown polo shirts. Once they reached the main hall, Hiccup begun to see much more activity. Employees were walking around, speaking over walkie-talkies and wheeling large pieces of exhibitions and such to different areas and galleries. Hiccup gulped heavily as he stuck close to Jack, trying his best to blend in. nobody seemed to pay him any regard though, it seems the disguise was working fine.

"Y'know you could lose your job for this right?" Hiccup shot at Jack once they had finally entered an empty corridor.

"Eh, these people need to lighten up anyway. It's like they've never even heard of fun."

The two entered through multiple doors and corridors until finally they came to a single door. Next to a double one. They were about to enter the single door when someone else came through suddenly. Hiccup froze up in fright once they made contact, luckily Jack was there to smooth things over and play it cool.

"Hey Endy!" Jack greeted quickly. The male waved a quick hello, before catching sight of Hiccup, his eyebrow raising slightly in question.

"Oh Endy, this is Hiccup, he's new here!" Jack lied, shuffling on his feet. Hiccup quickly shook hands, pasting a small smile on himself.

"Ugh it's so boring here Jack" Endy complained, rubbing the back of his head with a sigh.

"Blurrgh I know!" Jack rolled his eyes in agreement.

"That room is the only place I can get signal here to go on Tumblr" Endy chuckled prior to a small yawn.

"I better get back to work! Later on you two!" Endy waved a hasty dismissal before returning to the gallery door labelled 'Apocryphal-gallery.'

"Jack what are we doing here?" Hiccup leaded the way into the empty storage room, only to stop in his tracks once he reached the centre.

"No way…" Hiccup gasped, looking around at all the incredible objects and displays. The room was full of Viking content. From a full suit of body armour, to weapons, Viking shields, drawings of Viking homeland, a map of where Vikings had settled and just about everything and anything todo with Vikings.

"Jack! This is incredible!" Hiccup laughed uncontrollably, turning slowly around to admire everything in the room.

"Look it's a Viking food pouch!" Hiccup rushed over to inspect the odd looking pouch and it's visible plastic content. Jack chuckled at Hiccup's excitement, making his way over to him once he had grabbed a helmet from one of the displays.

"See look! I can cook a lot of these things!" Hiccup called out, scanning over the list of foods.

"Hey!" Jack whispered, dropping a helmet onto Hiccup's head the moment he looked.

"Ahh! Cool! An actual Viking helmet!" Hiccup gasped, feeling the tough helmet carefully.

"Glad you like it! It was made from a Viking breastplate." Jack grinned. Hiccup immediately stopped feeling the helmet and lifted it off his head with an appalled expression. Jack gave a hefty laugh, before he pulled Hiccup closer to him. His arms immediately wrapped around Hiccup's waist, giving him no say before they kissed.

Hiccup was gentle at first, showing his appreciation and thanks before his love-drive kicked in. His heart begun to pump blood so fast it made him slightly dizzy.  
Jack was licking at Hiccup's lips in such a manner it made Hiccup internally squeal. Jack deepened the kiss, though it was Hiccup who made a move and hooked his arms on Jack's neck and beckoned him down towards the ground. Jack made himself comfortable between Hiccup's legs, leaving no space between them meant the contact was incredibly sweet for both of them. Jack ran his hands down Hiccup, and back up again underneath his shirt, lifting it up to expose his bare stomach. Jack rubbed his hands across his chest and abdomen, his hips making the slightest maddening rotation against Hiccup whilst Jack sucked and licked that tender spot of Hiccup's neck. The boy had no willpower to resist a small moan of pleasure, Jack reached over blindly for the discarded helmet and only stopped once he grabbed it.

"Keep it on." Jack ordered, placing the helmet on Hiccup's head once more. Hiccup smirked automatically up at Jack, bracing himself once he begun to move back down to kiss again.

"Hey Jack are you gonna take the-" Endy halted in place, shocked at what he was seeing. Jack sat back on his feet, staring blankly towards the boy. Then Hiccup managed to sit up, a large Viking helmet obscuring most of his vision.

"Uhh… I'll come back later" Endy backed up slowly and awkwardly out the room.

Jack giggled to himself once he was gone, though when he noticed Hiccup's worried expression he explained.

"Don't worry Endy's cool, we always goof off at work anyway, we hide in the attic and write together sometimes." Jack went to return to kissing but Hiccup push a finger to his puckered lips.

"We should really go anyway!" Hiccup remembered, clambering awkwardly to his feet.

He offered a hand to Jack, who was pouting, still on his knees.

"C'mon!" Hiccup urged the white haired boy, who took his hand regardless.

"Remember Astrid's coming over tonight! We need to pick her up from the station!" Hiccup reminded Jack as they made their way back to the staff room.

"Alrighty," Jack stealthily wormed his hand into Hiccup's own, though the boy didn't exactly mind since nobody was around.

"Time to get this weekend started!" Jack chuckled as they walked hand in hand down the empty corridors.

A/N: As always, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter of Frosted Aspiration. I know I said the weekend was going to be in this chapter, but this chapter overrun and I don't really want word count gaps getting worse in this fic.  
The next chapter will be out soon! I'd like to thank Endy for letting me use him in this chapter, and by thank him I mean apologise since I was far too shy to actually go to ask ^^'  
Ahaha, be seeing you all soon!


	5. Initiation

**Frosted Aspiration – Chapter 5**

A/N: I'm sorry this took kinda long, but this chapter is probably the longest so far, I think the word count hit at 12,000! heheh, Enjoy!

"Stoick!" A rugged man called from the front door of the Haddock household.

"Stoick! Are ye home man?" the bearded man called again, banging his burly fist on the tall door. Slow footsteps could he heard approaching the door, and with force it swung open.

"Evan?" Stoick squinted through the dark at the familiar shape of the man; then again all men had the same built body shape in this town.

"Bloody ell Evan it's midnight, what are you doin bustin down my door?" Stoick muttered angrily, rubbing his eyes forcefully, it would appear Evan had awoken the man.

"Ah, I'm sorry Stoick… I jus needed to talk to yeh, about Astrid." Evan tapped his fingers against his belt in the awkward stare Stoick and him shared, Evan was clueless as to what would be Stoicks reaction.

"Oh… Alright." Stoick gave in; he took a large step back to welcome the fellow Berk-dweller into his home. Stoick's son Hiccup once used that expression; Berk-dweller, it was always humorous to remember. The two men trudged through the dimly lit house into the kitchen, where Stoick flicked on the switch which gave much needed light to the place. Stoick offered a seat at the round kitchen table and Evan sat without hesitation.

"You wan a Tea or Coffee or anything?" Stoick asked.

"Heh, got any beers?" Evan grinned underneath his thick beard, his question earning a heavy chuckle from Stoick. The orange-haired man nodded in conformation, opening the fridge and pulling out two cold cans of countryside brew beers. He tossed one to Evan who caught it hastily, before taking his own seat opposite him. Stoick sat relaxed and lose in the chair, waiting for Evan to speak, he opened his own can after Evan had already taken a large gulp of his own.

"Ahhh, refreshing!" Evan complimented.  
Stoick worked with Evan for many years now, he was the father of Hiccup's friend Astrid. Stoick hoped his son and Astrid would become more than friends, though Hiccup didn't seem to show any interest and quite frankly neither did Astrid. Then again who could blame her, Hiccup was never exactly the manliest in the town. Then again Astrid never showed any interest in anyone, that girl always confused Stoick to be honest.

"So," Stoick grumbled, sitting up to full attention now.

"What's this bout Astrid? What's wrong with her?"

"Hm? Oh nothin's wrong with her exactly," Evan answered quickly, staring down his half-empty beer can for courage.

"It's jus, she went to go see Hiccup tonight."

Stoick became much more alert at that, shaking off all remaining tiredness that lingered onto him.

"What? Really?" Stoick pressed for confirmation, he hadn't heard anything from Hiccup apart from a text saying he was doing fine and he's almost got enough for college. And even that was quite a while ago.

"Yeah, see I'm gettin worried about her Stoick…" Evan sighed deeply and stroked his beard in deep thought. "I'm gon be straight with ya, I don't think she likes it ere anymore… I mean when she was 15, she first started workin the local shop right?" Stoick nodded in agreement, remembering the news well.

"Well she was so excited, an she used to get up every mornin and be happy and go off to work. She'd bring books to work for slower days, and she'd always be happy doin what she was doin."

Evan grumbled once again, returning his hand to his beer.

"Doesn't Astrid want to become a boat handler like us?" Stoick questioned, remembering Astrid's enthusiasm about going on boat trips with her father.

"That's the thing! I said ta her not long ago that soon she'll be out on the seas with us, and she jus looked… so disappointed." Evan took a long gulp of beer.

"I tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't let me in, she jus seems unhappy now. She's been late for work almost every day, she can't get out of bed, and she's moody and just frankly seems fed up."  
Stoick nodded his head in understanding.

"Hiccup was the same Evan; no matter how many jobs I got him here he jus hated all of them. He'd act like the job was fun and he liked it but I could always tell he was miserable."

"Aye, I spoke his Fishleg's mother Sara, y'know maybe get another female's advice, and she said Fishlegs has been actin the same sort of way. Aside from the 'can't get out of bed', she said he's like that anyway."

The two men gave a low laugh at that.

"I was thinkin about what you did with Hiccup, giving him a chance in the city an all…"  
Stoick furrowed his thick brow toward the man.

"What are you sayin Evan? C'mon man out with it!" Stoick pressured the man, growing tired of his delaying attitude.

"Stoick, our kids aren't like us" Evan exhaled, deflating into his chair.

"They're different, they have all these aspirations and dreams they need ta reach… I don't think any of em' will be happy jus livin an workin in little ol' berk here."

Stoick sat back in his chair, fully absorbing the words of the man.

"Maybe it's about time I let Astrid go, let her go out into the world and make somethin of herself."

Stoick sighed, drinking the rest of his neglected beer.

"There not kids anymore Evan, perhaps your right… maybe it is time for them to go…"

"Aye friend, the new generation sure is different to ours eh?"

"Aye…"

Stoick and Evan reminisced in silence for a while, until Evan broke the silence.

"Tell ya what, when Astrid comes back on Sunday, I'll have a talk with her about it."  
Stoick grunted, a small nod of his head to show he agreed.

"An I'll have a talk with Sara, Mitch and Lucy about Fishlegs and the twins. See what they say… an I guess we'll take it from there…"  
Evan stood from the table, and Stoick followed.

"Cheers for the beer Chief!" Evan offered a warm smile.

"I told you quit it with the chief thing, it makes us sound like Vikings!" Stoick huffed, following the man through the living room toward the door.

"Heh, we look the part don't we?"

Stoick gave a strong laugh, patting his friend firmly of the shoulder.

"Oh and Stoick! Thanks for talkin with me, it really helps to speak with such a good father like yourself!" Evan waved his thick hands in a goodbye greeting, and made his way through the bitter weather towards home.

After Stoick had closed the door, he returned to the living room to think. Honestly those words stuck deep inside Stoicks mind; good father. If Stoick was such a good father why did he feel like a rotten one? He felt as if he had just abandoned his only son Hiccup, like he had got sick and tired of him and just thrown him out.

A portrait of a woman hung delicately from the wall Stoick stared toward, he took the photo from its hanger and rubbed his large stubby fingers over the frame.

"Val… what do I do here?" Stoick's voice quivered in the still empty air of the house.

"Am I failing our son? Have I already failed as a father?" He asked the portrait of his wife, and like always he awaited a reply he knew he'd never get.

Stoick spent a while sitting there in the dark of the room, thinking over his next move. He'd been like a zombie ever since Hiccup had left, it was nothing but work, home, eat, sleep and repeat. Only then did a thought pop into his mind; New Year's.

Thinking about it, Hiccup did say he would be back for New Year's, Snotlout too. Stoick decided then and there he'd try his very best to not only have the best New Year's possible, he'd try his best to amend his broken relationship with Hiccup; for this year might just be the last New Year's _**any**_ of the kids from Berk spend all together.

"Is she not here yet?" Jack complained, stifling a yawn from inside his fresh blue hoodie, his face buried within the warm fabric.

"She said she'll be here any minute. Quit complaining ya baby." Hiccup informed him, sitting next to Jack within the eerily quiet bus station. Nobody resided here apart from the odd few all in distant corners and areas, each of them in their own world. Hiccup looked up to the monitor above them; it held no information on when Astrid's bus should arrive. Hiccup sighed and turned to Jack, the boy looked more than content on falling asleep right here.

"Oh hey Jack," Hiccup prodded the boy lightly in the ribs.

"Whaaat?" Jack groaned, stretching his neck out of his jumper.

"What are we now?" Hiccup questioned blankly.

"_**What are we**_?" Jack knew what Hiccup meant, though he repeated the question anyway.

"Human beings? Sheesh Hiccup you're not very bright for such a smartass." Jack yawned, placing an arm around Hiccup's shoulder.

"Not what I meant **Frost-brain**," Hiccup squinted to the boy. "I mean are we… y'know like.." Hiccup found himself surprisingly become choked up on his words; he was so confident in asking a few moments ago.

"_Are we dating_?" Jack offered, raising his eyebrow at Hiccup, who began to blush a shamefully deep shade of red. He knew of how bad his blush was by that mischievous grin appearing on Jack's face. Oh how Hiccup loved to hate that look.

"I hope so, unless you sleep and kiss with all your friends." Jack fiddled with Hiccup's shoulder as he spoke. Hiccup shot him a bewildered stare, before he understood what he meant.

"Haha, you thought I meant _**sex**_ didn't you? Damn Hiccup control yourself." Jack chuckled as Hiccup looked away once more.

"With you? Ha, _**dream on**_ _**Frost**_." Hiccup bantered quickly, feeling Jack reshuffle his way closer to the boy.

"Oh Mr Haddock, but I do," Jack's lips worked their way dangerously close to Hiccup's neck. "_Every. Single. Night._" Jack placed the tip of his tongue onto Hiccup's skin. Hiccup's neck was actually starting to strain he was pulling away from Jack so far, yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to actually move.

Finally Jack took mercy on the poor boy and retreated back to his seat, withdrawing his arm in the process. Hiccup turned his neck back to great relief, and blew a stream of air into Jack's grinning expression.

"Cool down frosty." Hiccup deadpanned, drawing a slight laugh from Jack.

"Hey Hic, what are you gonna do about work? Like y'know with college and all?" Jack asked, returning his previous position with his head buried in his jumper. It sure was taking a while for Jack to break in this new hoodie, even though it was exactly the same one.

"Oh, uh Gobber's gonna move me to part time, so I only work on weekends." Hiccup informed Jack, who seemed concerned at the news.

"_**Weekends**_? So what you won't have any days off?" Jack glared at Hiccup intensely as he spoke.

"Well I'll have a day off from college during the week sometime I suppose; I don't know I'll have to wait until I join." Hiccup sighed, he had quite forgotten of his worries of college. Jack wished not to dwell on the subject any longer than necessary, he could see the discomfort it brought to Hiccup's expression.

"When _**do**_ you join?" Jack couldn't help but ask, he was curious about the subject; though he did not want to discuss it in front of Hiccup's friends. This weekend was supposed to be about fun after all.

"Uhh, after the Christmas holidays, oh and you're gonna have to tell me about what it's like at that college at some point. Since y'know, you're a college drop-out there and all." Jack scoffed quietly, and pinched Hiccup's puffy cheeks.

"Quiet you." Jack warned in a playful tone as Hiccup looked again to the monitor above them.

"Hey, isn't that her bus?" Jack pointed out the vehicle that pulled up to the station, a head of blonde hair could he seen bobbing off the bus, a large suitcase in her hands.

"Yeah that's her!" Hiccup sprung up to his feet, excitement getting the better of him as he rushed towards the door. Jack felt an unfamiliar uneasy feeling seeing that, though he knew not as to why.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called, being easily heard since it was so late and nobody was around.

"Hiccup!" Astrid beamed, dropping her suitcase to embrace the boy tightly.

"Ahh It's so good to see you Fishbone!" Astrid gave a friendly light punch on Hiccup's shoulder, yet he still found himself having to put a foot behind him to balance himself again.

"Fishbone, that's good I'll have to use that" Jack approached from behind Hiccup, smiling warmly at Astrid before greeting.

"Hey how's it going, I'm Jack." the boy extended out a hand to shake, but Astrid batted it away with a large grin.

"_**I know about you**_!" she punched Jack with force on the shoulder of the arm he extended. Astrid laughed at his shocked reaction.

"You're the little shitthat trashed Snotlout's place huh!" Jack stuttered in place, confused on how he should act about that.

"Uhhhh" He gasped at her, before she giggled again.

"Don't sweat it guy! That was pretty hilarious when Hiccup told me!" Astrid finally embraced Jack with a tight hug, Hiccup joining in the laughter as well.

"C'mon Astrid, let's get this thing in the car!" Hiccup heaved up the large suitcase with great difficulty, and consequently begun to sway side to side. Astrid and Jack stared with amused smiles, before the girl finally took back her suitcase.

"I'm fine Hiccup, _**I can**_ carry it" she placed the bag back on the floor and erected a long handle that enabled it to be pulled along on the floor.

"Cars right down here" Jack signalled them both to follow, Hiccup's ego only slightly bruised.

"Whoa this place is _**HUGGEEE**_!" Astrid gasped, her face completely glued to the window in the back seat of Jack's car. Hiccup smiled in appreciation of the girls fascination, and then to Jack, who was concentrating on the road the best he could, fearing his own tiredness.

"So Astrid, how come you didn't drive here? Or don't you have to drive being from such a small town?" Jack asked, he took frequent glares into the rear view mirror to see the girl better. Astrid took her attention away from the sights of the city to face back to the two in front.

"Yeah I do drive, I actually loaned my car to the others to drive here tomorrow." Astrid explained.

"Oh right, I was wondering why Fishlegs wasn't pestering me about which bus to catch" Hiccup commented.

"Speaking of which, when are they coming over tomorrow? It better not be this late again or we'll be late for that party" Jack reminded Hiccup with a quick stern glance, it was clear he didn't appreciate being kept up for so long.

"Uhh.. I didn't actually ask…" Hiccup pulled a guilty expression to Jack and then Astrid, who only responded with a light chuckle and pulled out her mobile.

"I'll tell them, 4-5pm?" Astrid suggested as she skimmed through the menu of her phone straight into messages.

"Yeah that's great," Hiccup glared to Jack for approval, who nodded a few times for non-verbal confirmation. Jack pulled the car into a parking space, seemingly proud of his first-try parking achievement. As the white-haired teen turned the engine off Hiccup became aware of his surroundings; the car park of a supermarket?

"Jack what are we doing here?" Hiccup questioned, though he followed Jack exiting the car nonetheless.

"Well, since your friends are coming over we may as well make sure we're prepared. I thought we'd get some grub and stuff." Jack explained, lazily collecting shopping bags from the boot of the vehicle.

"Ah cool! I wanna grab some stuff too!" Astrid happily quirked up, closing the car door firmly behind her. Hiccup couldn't see any reason to argue against it, so he accepted the decision and made his way with the other two into the supermarket.

"I've never actually been to a _24 hour_ supermarket!" Astrid reminded herself more than anybody.

"This place is 24 hours right?" she quickly asked Jack, not wanting to sound silly for getting details wrong. Jack laughed quietly, acquiring a trolley from the front entrance.

"_What other_ place is open at 1:30 in the morning?" Jack retorted back, probably out of tiredness Hiccup figured, though he didn't exactly worry, the two were getting along quite well so far.

"So what should we get for everyone?" Hiccup asked, completely lost on where to start. It wasn't as if they were just buying food for themselves, they needed to now guess what everyone liked and buy that. Guessing was difficult, since Hiccup barely knew anything about what the others like to eat, and Jack hadn't even met them.

The only person who was present to ask was Astrid, still Hiccup supposed she was better than nothing.

"Astrid, you got any ideas?" Hiccup moved on to ask her, since Jack had fell silent using the remaining reserves of his energy to push the trolley.

"Uhhhh… we should probably start at the ready made frozen food," Astrid pointed over to the isle and begun walking. "Y'know, simple stuff." She continued to justify her choice. It sounded like it made perfect sense to both males, so they immediately went off to the isle.

As they made their way down the lonely isle, one sale in particular caught all of their eye.

"**Dinosaur nuggets**!" They all spoke in perfect coordination with each other, earning a quick shared laughter. Jack packed 5 packets of the delicious nuggets onto the trolley, and from there shopping became much easier. It mostly consisted of finger foods and ready-made meals, but what else did young adults live off?

_Did they expect home cooking or something?_

"Oops, forgot the bacon!" Hiccup groaned, pivoting on the spot and heading to the opposite side of the store, calling a quick "One sec!" back to the other two, who continued roaming the sweet isle.

"So, Jack…" Astrid called, dragging Jack's attention away from the Christmas themed chocolate the supermarket had already pulled out.

"Huh?" Jack pressed, becoming uncomfortable at the growing look of desperation and concern on Astrid's face.

Astrid knew Hiccup would be back any minute, and she hated beating around the bush anyway, so she decided to simply get straight to the point.

"_**How did you do it**_?" she questioned the boy, getting closer to Jack, her voice becoming lower with each word she spoke.

"Did wha-" Jack attempted to say but was cut straight off.

"**Hiccup!** How did you do… _**THAT**_ to Hiccup!" she was on the verge of becoming frenzied almost.

Holy crap are Hiccup's friends crazy or something?

"Did _**what**_?" Jack exhaled, straightening his back to highlight his height advantage over the girl; it seemed to work since she took a step back once he did.

Astrid took a breath before she began to explain.

"Do you know what Hiccup used to be like last time I saw him?" she asked Jack, her expression softening slightly, realising Jack probably didn't have a clue; though she asked him regardless.

"Uhh.. not really he doesn't talk about it much." Jack defended himself, feeling as if he had just been unfairly charged with a crime or something.

"Well," Astrid hesitated for a second, but remembering Hiccup's absence wouldn't be for long at all she continued with haste.

"He was miserable! He used to come in every morning in my store to get a drink for whatever work he was doing that day and he always had this Grey Cloud of sorrow about him. He'd _**hardly ever**_ open up to even _**me**_, let alone anybody else about _**anything**_! I used to call his cloud the 'Hiccup cloud' since he was the only one who had it in the village. Though now I think everyone's got one…" Astrid shook her head to disregard that thought.

"Anyway, point is I've _**NEVER**_ seen Hiccup this happy. Not since he was a little boy anyway."

Jack was completely awestruck, remembering fondly what Hiccup had said to him earlier on in the week.

'_For the first time in a long time I can honestly say I'm happy._' Hiccup's words echoed in his mind.

"You must have done… something, because Hiccup is never normally this happy, _**especially**_ around his birthday." Astrid lowered her tone at that, voice growing cautious of her volume, leaning forward to explain more to Jack who gave her a questioning gaze, giving her a silent signal to explain more.

Unfortunately at that moment Hiccup reappeared at the end of the isle.

"Oh guys! How did I know I'd find you here?" Hiccup mock scolded at them both, who were now filling up the trolley with unhealthy candy.

"_The fuck you gonna dooooo about it!_" Astrid floated her head around in drastic circles, waving more candy in front of Hiccup's face. Jack giggled before joining in with Astrid, with perfect 'o' faces they advanced on Hiccup, waving various bags of sweets right in his face.

"T_he fuck youuu gonna doooooo about ittt_" they both chanted at Hiccup, who began laughing uncontrollably at the sheer ridiculousness of their behaviour.

"You guys are _insane_ I swear!" Hiccup cried out, retreating completely from them both. The trio continued onto other isles, a good time for Jack to reflect on what Astrid had said.

Jack was desperate to know more about what Astrid had mentioned about Hiccup's birthday. Hiccup hadn't said anything about his birthday, so Jack assumed it wasn't anytime soon, though Astrid had said different. Why would Hiccup not mention his birthday to Jack? Did he not want Jack to know? Or perhaps he had simply forgotten, Hiccup has gone through lots lately, it was more than possible it had slipped his mind. Unfortunately Jack found no comfort in that explanation, for one question shattered the very idea of that excuse; what did Astrid mean about 'especially around his birthday'? Why would Hiccup not be happy around his-

"Jack!" Hiccup prodded him in the ribs, ripping him from his thoughts.

"What?" Jack slowly yawned at Hiccup, who nudged his head in the direction of the isle they now stood in. It was the alcohol isle, and more importantly the alcohol isle that held a bright red sign reading _'All wine, spirits and cocktails half price.'_

Jack gave a sly smirk to Hiccup who mirrored his expression, before they loaded remaining space of the trolley with their favourite drinks, Astrid already walking with her arms full of bottles.

What was expected of young adults and half-price alcohol?

Once at the checkout, a middle age male welcomed them and begun to scan their items. Hiccup and Astrid packed, constantly debating which items should go with which.

"Need I remind you I work in a shop? Believe me fishbone frozen's should always go with bottles!" She pointed out, packing Hiccup's bag for him in the correct way.

"_Does it even matter_" Hiccup rolled his eyes, earning a little laugh from the cashier.

"That'll be £49.48 please" the cashier smiled at Jack, who reluctantly gave him his card.

"Don't you need to see my ID?" Jack slowly asked completely confused, they did just buy quite a lot of alcohol after all. The cashier laughed and continued to work on Jack's card before handing him the pin machine.

"Hey, I have kids in college too you know," he informed Jack, pointing over to his shopping. "_Dinosaur nuggets, junk food and alcohol_, you guys are definitely college students!"

The group laughed at that, Jack gave a warm smile to the cashier.

"Right on, later!" Jack called, taking back his card and following the others toward the door. The cashier waved them goodbye and they left the store. Jack honestly never wanted to go to sleep so bad, he wasn't even sure he should be driving.

Once they reached the apartment, Toothless ran to greet them. Wobbling clumsily into the main room the three finally reached the kitchen and dumped the shopping down.

"Hey Toothless!" Astrid greeted the feline, who was more than happy to see her. Toothless meowed and purred for attention from Astrid, and once he'd had enough he begun to investigate the strange bags the others had brought in. As Toothless jumped around and attacked the invisible threat that was apparently lurking in plastic bags, the others unpacked. Hiccup had to direct Astrid as to where everything went, which Jack silently admired; Hiccup had already memorised where Jack kept everything in his kitchen… well actually it was their kitchen now… Jack felt his stomach lift off at that.

Once finished Jack begun to lean onto the kitchen counter as if his legs would give out and he'd collapse any minute.

"Well guys, as much as I would like to chat and all, I'm _**so**_ tired!" Astrid yawned and stretched, kick-starting the growing desire for sleep in all of them.

"Uh, which room am I staying in again Hiccup?" Astrid asked, halting in place at the start of the hallway. Hiccup approached her to direct her properly.

"Well the bathroom is _**here**_," Hiccup pointed to the closest door right by them on the right. Jack had appeared behind them as if Hiccup was some kind of tour guide.

"The one at the very end is your room, and the one at the end but slightly closer, on the right is our room-" Hiccup had already hand signalled to himself and Jack before he began to stutter in panic and tried his best to play it off as a cough. "Is uh, Jack's room." Hiccup corrected himself, pointing to Jack over his shoulder only this time.

Astrid gave Hiccup a piercing confused stare, looking deep into the boy's erratic behaviour before he quickly went back into the main room.

"_Better get some uh, blankets… to y'know sleep on the sofa and all._" Hiccup awkwardly chuckled, desperate for Astrid to drop the slip-up and leave without making her frighteningly accurate predictions about the cause. It seems tonight tiredness got the better of her, and she wished a goodnight to them both before retiring to her room.

Once the door had shut behind her Jack turned to give the most shit-eating grin he could manage. "_You're not gonna tell her about us are you?_" he narrowed his eyes and his smirk expanded seeing Hiccup fluster in panic.

"No I'm not!" he hissed, annoyed at Jack's careless volume of voice.

"Why not?" Jack whispered to agree to Hiccup's terms of voice volume.

"Well… I will… **maybe.**" Hiccup sighed as he pulled out a large blanket from the pile behind one armrest chair.

"Just not now, later on… **maybe.**" Hiccup repeated himself as he threw the blankets over the sofa, and once prepared he turned back to Jack who held a disgruntled look.

"You're not **really** sleeping here are you?" he complained, watching Hiccup turn his attention into removing his shirt.

"Uh, yeah" Hiccup continued on to take off his shoes and finally (to Jack's pleasure) his jeans, to reveal a pair of shorts he decided would be adequate to sleep in.

The boy hastily climbed into the bed and hid his body (to Jack's displeasure) underneath the thick blanket.

Jack slowly made his way out the room, offering a lengthy goodnight before switching off the light and retiring to his own room alone, which felt incredibly strange to Jack.

The night was cold, even more so to Hiccup since he could practically feel the cold radiate from the large window of the balcony on the other side of the room. Hiccup was completely restless, being so tired yet he could not find sleep in whatever corner or position he placed himself in. No amount of mind games and relaxing settings he placed himself in aided him in finding rest. He became so frustrated and determined to sleep he begun to force himself into picturing relaxing settings and sounds to the point his brain begun to strain slightly. The feeling alone caused Hiccup to stop trying too hard and sigh in defeat, turning over once more in a futile attempt to become more comfortable.

"Hey!" a whispered voice came from the kitchen. Hiccup snapped his attention straight to the unknown voice, only to find a familiar head on white hair sticking vividly out the darkness.

"Jack? What are you still doing up?" Hiccup asked, reaching for his phone on the ground beside the sofa. "I thought you were tired?" Hiccup went on to question as his vision was obscured by the brightness of his phone. His eyes squinted painfully in order to make out the time; 4am.

"I missed you" Jack smiled as he approached, watching Hiccup's bare exposed arm and shoulder that stuck out the covers as he returned his phone to the floor. Jack swiped up the covers far too quick for Hiccup to react, and melted himself onto the sofa with Hiccup.

"**What are you doing!?**" Hiccup hissed, feeling Jack wrap his arms tightly around Hiccup and press up against his body, and Hiccup doubted it was because the lack of space of the sofa.

"Jack you-" Hiccup tried to argue but anxious lips hushed his instantly. Jack kissed Hiccup so tenderly, yet the raw impulse of passion and desire was still there. The moistness that occurred during the lock of their lips drove Jack into stroking the bare skin of Hiccup's body. Hiccup could feel Jack becoming more and more ecstatic with each brush of skin the two exchanged. Hiccup wrapped his leg around Jack's lower body and his arm reached to pull Jack closer. Jack needed no other prompt to begin to suck almost _**cannibalistically**_ at Hiccup's neck.

The boy couldn't stifle a slight moan, feeling Jack become more erect underneath his trousers drove Hiccup crazy, but not nearly as crazy as when Jack begun to brush his hand over Hiccup's shorts. The contact that Jack gave to Hiccup's very clear arousal was subdued greatly by the irritating material of Hiccup's shorts. Jack returned to deliver a heated open mouthed kiss to Hiccup, his hands exploring more and more of Hiccup for the first time, it was completely exhilarating. Well it was until Hiccup broke the kiss and clasped a stop onto Jack's wrists.

"Not now," Hiccup panted through the darkness, his eyes once again adjusting to the dark.

Jack moaned into the pillow as Hiccup sat up, watching Astrid's door down the corridor closely.

"Fine, alright have it **your** way" Jack got up from the sofa, and took Hiccup's pillow with him. Hiccup felt almost bad until he realised what Jack had taken.

"Hey!" Hiccup wanted to call, though a harsh whisper is all he could manage.

"Uh uh uh!" Jack wiggled his finger as he carried the pillow down the hallway. Hiccup wanted to tackle the boy if it wasn't for the pressure of keeping quiet.  
Jack's white hair could be seen disappearing down the hallway and finally into his room. Hiccup groaned to himself before getting up and following the idiot.

Hiccup found Jack wiggled into the puffy sheets of his bed, smirking stupidly at Hiccup as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.  
"C'mon Jack!" Hiccup pleaded approaching the bed Jack wormed around in like a child.

"_Mmmnnn Hiccup this bed is awfully comfortable_!" Jack grinned once more; clearly amused at Hiccup's deteriorating judgement and self-control. Jack lifted up the covers with his signature smile shining through the dark of the room.

"You're a little shit and I hate you." Hiccup moaned, falling straight into the bed in defeat.

"Mmnn hmm" Jack mumbled, snuggling up to Hiccup as he so usually did. Why was Jack always big spoon anyway?

"Turn around Frost." Hiccup demanded.

"Wha… why?" Jack questioned, was Hiccup _**seriously **_going to deny Jack his cuddles out of his moping? At the lack of response Jack did as he was told, and as soon as he did Hiccup spooned in behind him and wrapped freckled arms around his smooth ivory torso.  
Hiccup was sure Jack was smirking at him but he didn't care, as the long anticipated lure of sleep begun to approach, and Hiccup found himself easily drifting off to sleep. As for Jack, the cradle of Hiccup worked like magic for getting him to properly rest.

"Yes dad I'm fine!" Astrid's voice broke into the silence of the morning.

"Yeah I did just wake up… no everything is fine!"

Hiccup shot up from the warm embrace of Jack's body faster than Toothless running for food. It was clumsier than Hiccup had thought since their arms and legs were so tangled. The messy head of auburn hair noted he was in his underwear and quickly located and found his shorts that had been taken off sometime during the night. He was going to have to talk to Jack about that later but for now he heard Astrid rushing a goodbye from her father, and so he ran as silently down the hallway as possible and bolted straight underneath the covers on the sofa. At that exact moment Astrid opened her door, revealing the girl walking steadily towards the living room. Hiccup took a few deep breaths before emerging from the clump of blankets.

"Mmmmn morning" Hiccup faked a yawn and sat up, stretching as high up as he could.

"Morning Hic, I didn't wake you did I?" Astrid flicked on the kettle and searched her memory as to where Jack and Hiccup kept the mugs, coffee and sugar.

"Wha? Oh no I uh… I just got up." Hiccup coughed, before standing up completely now. Seeing Astrid in a full pink pyjama outfit riddled with pictures of Monkeys riding spaceship bananas was actually quite the sight. Last time Astrid stayed at his house back in Berk she slept in a vest and boxers. Then again that was back in summer, and Astrid always did retain her femininity around Hiccup as well as her tough attitude. Hiccup saw nothing wrong or strange about it to be honest, though the kids in school seemed to alienate her for it, Hiccup would never understand why. What's wrong with a girl liking _'girly'_ things as well as _'macho'_ things? Hiccup was sure if Astrid was an actual Viking she would have done her make-up _perfectly _before she slaughtered her enemies effortlessly.

"Have you been working out Hic?" Astrid complimented the figure of the boy, who was standing in the middle of the room in shorts, looking quite lost.  
"Huh! Oh yeah uh… giving massages and what not, aha!" Hiccup shuffled awkwardly before moving towards the bathroom.

"Gonna take a shower!" he called back, hearing a happy 'Alrighty' back before he closed the door behind him.

Once alone Hiccup released a long sigh, it had only been a few hours and already Hiccup and Jack were… _doing things_. Hiccup hated doing this sort of stuff behind Astrid's back, and definitely didn't want to do it behind the others backs as well. Why couldn't he and Jack just control themselves for a few days? Hiccup brushed his teeth with sleepy eyes, his hands barely moving the toothbrush. Then again, it's not like Hiccup's even tried really hard to resist Jack's advances, or even talked to him about it… apart from telling him he's not going to tell Astrid or the others. Sheesh you think Jack would have gotten the hint that they shouldn't fool around this weekend. Then again I suppose Jack's not at all to blame; it wasn't anybody's fault that their relationship had progressed onto… other things. It was only natural Jack want to spend time doing couple things with Hiccup since they were… oh whoa. The fact that he and Jack was now a couple only just hit Hiccup there as he stepped into the shower. It was just a bad time to try and hide such a relationship is all. Hiccup then became aware that though the relationship was quite new their infatuation with each other had already became a sexual one. Hiccup shuddered at the thought, allowing the water to pour over his skin as he continued thinking. _'_

_Well, we're not kids anymore I guess,_' was the best Hiccup could manage. If the two were younger, than he guessed there would be a longer period of time before they started to openly share sexual experiences with the other. Hiccup also supposed, remaining a virgin throughout his teenage years up to now built up a load of sexual tension, it was only natural a crave for sexual experiences to make their way out now._Does that mean Jack's a virgin too?_ It's incredibly difficult to believe with those looks but Hiccup had never actually asked. Knowing his nosy friends he would no doubt find out today at some point. Hiccup finished his shower, and with it the negative thoughts of keeping his relationship secret. It's really about time he needed to start to enjoy himself rather than worry about everything.

"Has anybody seen my shirt? I swear I left it in here." Jack asked Hiccup and Astrid, searching around Hiccup's room for the garment.

"Why would your shirt be in Hiccup's room?" Astrid asked, checking out a long skirt on her figure in the mirror of the wardrobe. Hiccup finished rolling up the sleeves of his shirt when Jack replied

"Hiccup's my iron maid!" before he found the blasted shirt and swiftly exited the room. It was quite a nice cover-up.

"The others should be pulling up here any minute now!" Astrid reminded Hiccup as she compared herself in another long purple dress. But with what heels does she wear this with?

"Alright, how do I look?" Hiccup turned to face Astrid properly now, straightening out himself for her to see. Astrid was more than happy to be the judge here. Hiccup presented himself in a very slick jet black shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow and green trimming running all down the length of the shirt.

Black skinny jeans complimented Hiccup's dark trainers with the bright logo on the side, popping out well along with the trimming of the shirt.

"Looking good! Unbutton the top a little though; this is supposed to be casual right?" Astrid asked as Jack came back into the room hurriedly.

"Wha? Oh yeah casual." Jack finished putting on his trainers and doing the lace before he sprouted up from the bed. He wore blue and grey suede trainers, grey skinny jeans and a black open short sleeved shirt, the pattern of a large white snowflake on one side of the open shirt, atop a plain blue t-shirt. His white hair remained messy and windswept as usual, though Astrid doubted Jack ever really changed that.

"You two really look niiiice!" Astrid complained, looking over her choice of dresses again.

"Uhhh… Astrid why don't you just go abit more… comfortable?" Jack suggested, looking over her long dresses.

"These look like bridesmaid dresses or something!" Jack chuckled, picking up the long dress and placing it to himself.

Astrid gave a long gaze of thoughtfulness, as if she had just heard news of a choice she'd never even imagined thinking over.

"Jeans and a top it is then!" Astrid happily plundered further into her bag for a nice looking top to match her red stripped trainers.

"Guess who's here!" Astrid called out a text message she received some time later, placing down her hair curlers. Hiccup and Jack, who were in the midst of a cocktail making competition immediately stopped and watched Astrid hurry over to the front door. Hiccup slowly made his way over into the centre of the living room, feeling anxious to see his friends again.

Hiccup had only really got the friendship ball rolling again with the others, but not alone. They all hung out as a group rather than individually.

At first they all were really good childhood friends, however then when school started and they began to travel to the neighbouring town to attend school and eventually high school they hardly spoke. They were all the only group of kids to come from Berk. Every morning they'd all have to get the same bus from Berk into the town but none of them ever really spoke. Astrid always got the bus with Hiccup, Tuff and Ruff got the bus together and Fishlegs would either come with Hiccup and Astrid, or usually when he was late he'd get the bus alone. Fishlegs was almost always reading books, Hiccup was certain the company of others hardly affected Fishlegs at all. Snotlout made an extra effort to catch the really late bus to school just to avoid them all, and Hiccup thought he had stubbornness issues. They never really started to speak again until after school had ended, they all wound up back in Berk again. It was actually kind of awkward, just seeing them around, at the store or by the coast. Then Astrid had a get-together at her house one night and everyone was there. Hiccup expected it to be completely awkward and uncomfortable but it was actually a really fun night. They all talked and bantered and had a great night, ever since then they started to hang out a lot more. It was really quite relieving for the others, there other friends kept in contact but an hour long bus journey was tiresome to do just to hang out with friends, although it did happen, it's still always nice to have close friends nearby, especially old childhood friends. They had all simply grown out of their petty teenage high school personas and learned to enjoy each other's company. Astrid and the others did try to invite Snotlout too but he was having none of it, seems some people just don't grow up Hiccup supposed.

"Knock knock guys!" Fishlegs could be heard from the other side of the door, which Astrid opened immediately.

"Hey guys!" Ruffnut greeted, giving a hug to Astrid.

"Hey dudes!" Tuffnut entered the living room, giving a hasty fistbump to Hiccup.

"Suppppp Hic!" Ruff followed her brother's example of a fistbump.

"Hey guys, hey! Hey Fishlegs!" Hiccup greeted the lethargic boy into the living room.

"Hey Hic! Nice to see you again!" Fishlegs approached after greeting Astrid.

"Whooaa, _**nice hair**_ bro!" Tuff exclaimed upon seeing Jack turn towards them.

"Haha, thanks," Jack tilted his head to the side, reassuring himself he wasn't seeing double.

"Oh," Hiccup remembered, stepping in-between Jack and the other three who had now approached him.

"Jack, this is Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs, and vice versa" Hiccup introduced quite proudly as they all took turns shaking his hand.

"So you're the dude who trashed Snotlout's place huh?" Ruffnut nodded her head in what seemed to be approval of the boy.

"Heh uh, yeah… did you tell everyone about that Hic?" Jack glared over to Hiccup who began preparing the drinks he'd just made.

"Oh sorry that was me!" Astrid called from back at the mirror, doing her hair.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut shared a chuckle and both spudded Jack on each hand.

"Right on bro hahaha!" Tuff laughed. Astrid released a frustrated groan at slightly burning the back of her hair once again.

"Hey Ruff could you gimmie a hand with this?" Astrid asked, watching her from the reflection of the mirror.

"You guys want some drinks?" Hiccup asked, immediately earning the attention of Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

"What makes you think I'M any good at hair?" Ruff questioned, flailing her natural wavy hair around in an 'does this look done to you' kind of fashion.

"Cheers, what is this stuff anyway?" Fishlegs asked, taking the glass of pink liquid.

"Oh, I can do that for ya Astrid!" Tuffnut called, walking over to the girl and relieving her of the curlers.

"You can do hair Tuff?" Fishlegs asked, exchanging surprised expressions with Hiccup.

"Well, yeah. I kind of get used to it having to do Ruff's hair all the time." The boy rolled his eyes and returned to curling parts of Astrid's hair.

"So yeah, what is this Hic?" Fishlegs returned to his previous conversation, though Hiccup seemed to have just finished quickly mouthing something to Jack as he did.

"Oh, yeah right, well Jack and me were seeing who could make the better cocktail, but then we just ended up pouring them both together! So it's pretty strong watch how much you drink!" Hiccup warned, turning to see Ruff finish her entire glass.

"Oh…" she admitted, looking from Hiccup to her empty glass periodically.

"So guys, what's it like living in the big city?" Tuff asked, looking up from Astrid's hair every once and a while to Hiccup and Jack. He had a feeling here was something funny about those two.

"Boring, same old, same old." Jack answered, pulling out some more light drinks from the fridge.

"Really?" Ruff asked, accepting an offering of two cans of beer from Jack and throwing one to her brother who caught it with one hand.

"Yeah kinda, I mean it's cool at first but after a while of work it gets bleak." Jack continued to explain, following Hiccup to the sofa to sit down.

"Where do you work?" Fishlegs asked, placing himself down on a beanbag chair by the balcony.

"Museum, downtown." Jack answered with a sigh.

"Heh, no wonder then!" Astrid commented.

"What about you Hic? You still working with Gobber?" Tuff asked before taking a long gulp of beer.

"Yup, nothing new here I guess." Hiccup relaxed slightly into the sofa, at an angle so he'd have a better field of vision to the others along with Astrid and Tuff in the corner slightly behind Hiccup.

"Man I haven't seen Gobber in ages! How is he?" Ruff asked, taking a seat in the extra plush beanbag beside Fishlegs. The girl almost sunk in the puffy chair, much to Fishleg's amusement.

"He's all good I suppose, we don't really get around to talking much since he's so busy. What about Berk? How are things back home?"

"Boring as hell man!" Tuff answered.

"It's seriously lame." Ruff added.

"Yeah, I must admit the entire place is getting kinda old." Astrid sighed, fluffing her hair once Tuff finally put down the curlers.

"Whoa nice job Tuff! You really know your stuff!" Astrid complimented, giving a good look over her bouncy and now curly hair.

"Yeah yeah whatever!" Tuff disregarded the compliment and followed Astrid to sit with the others.

They had some hours to kill, so after they got past the initial basic questions, they cracked open some more drinks (apart from Jack of course, being nominated designated driver) and begun to relax some more. As time flowed so did conversation, mostly reminiscing about earlier days. Jack had been keen to hear about what Hiccup's life was like back at Berk. Hiccup was honestly surprised how smooth it all went, and Jack was getting on famously with his friends.

"Oh man that was, one messed up, assembly!" Astrid managed to say in short breaths of her laughter; the group was already gone with tear jerking giggles.

Bringing up their old high school got onto talking about all the insanity that went on, including the hilarious story of their school's headmaster getting hit by a thrown banana.

"Who even threw that banana at principle Whitley?" Fishlegs took a few deep breaths to steady himself. Ruff and Tuff were already face down into the sofa, beside Jack and Hiccup who had resorted to hiding their faces in their hands to supress laughter.

"It was Tuff!" Ruff pointed a finger at her brother, who immediately defended himself.

"Lies! It was Ruff!"

"It was quite the perfect shot I have to say" Hiccup agreed, lifting his head from his palms

"What was the assembly even about?" Jack asked, looking around at them all begun to snigger again.

"It was about, acceptable behaviour" Astrid joined in again in another outburst of laughs.

Jack chuckled lightly with the group, checking his watch for the time as he did.

"Anyway, we should get going guys." Jack smiled, getting up to grab his keys, wallet and phone. Everyone staggered from the comfortable furniture towards the front door, each going through their own quick check they had everything they needed.

"How far is this place anyhow?" Fishlegs asked, opening the front door and exiting toward the stairs.

"Not too far, right Jack? Oh bye Toothless, wherever you are!" Hiccup bounced and he followed out the door.

"Better not be, I'm ready to party!" Tuff followed his sister out the door and finally Jack.

"Nah it's like 10 minutes from here, just try not to embarrass me with your horrible dance moves Hic."

"Shut it Frost, I'm way better than you on my feet." Hiccup retorted, jumping a few stairs at a time.

"_I'm sure your even better off your feet-"_ Jack **wanted** to say, but by some miracle he managed to stop himself from doing so. Jack never realised just how difficult it was not to hit on Hiccup.

Perhaps this was going to be more difficult than he thought.

"Guys there's **no way** this can be the right place" Fishlegs spoke into the crowded elevator. They ascended up to the near top of a complete skyscraper in the very heart of the city. Fishlegs watched the elevator's display as they continued to go up and up this enormous building.

"Uh, Jack are you sure this is the place?" Astrid asked, growing slightly concerned at the floor number the elevator reached now.

"Yeah I'm sure. When my friend invited me here, he just said the chick whose party this is for is one spoilt rich brat or something."

"Ah Jack!" Hiccup yelped far too loudly, having everyone turn to look at him.

"Oh… uh nevermind, got confused for a sec aha.." Hiccup shuffled on his feet and shot a quick evil glare to Jack before turning back around. Jack smirked to himself, pleased with the embarrassing reaction Hiccup gave to Jack touching his ass; it did look _**incredible**_ in those jeans though.

The door to the elevator opened on the very top floor of this colossal building to completely blast loud techno music through the doors. Everyone was so blown away by the sudden dark scene that they exited the elevator looking completely lost and stunned by everything. The entire floor was packed with people wandering around and talking in the UV lit surroundings.

They walked slowly towards the railing overlooking the rest of the floor below which consisted of one huge dance floor, a neon lit bar, the double doors to the balcony and an incredibly long white sofa in the shape of a U. opposite the sofa was the same couch, basically making that one huge sitting circle. The walls were lined with booths with tables, and the ceiling was completely covered in different coloured lights and laser effects. The entire room was scarcely visible everything just flashed and glowed so bright.

"**Whooaaaaa!**" Tuff and Ruff said together, Fishlegs, Astrid and Hiccup were so shocked they went silent, either that or the ear shattering music had deafened Jack.

"C'mon guys, at least _**try**_ to act cool will ya?" Jack had to shout that slightly for them all to hear. He the signalled the others to follow him as he made his way down one of the two open staircases leading to the floor.

They all started with a round of shots, which was all the better since the barman told them the entire bar was free all night, and to top it off, Jack got to see Hiccup almost choke and die on a single shot of tequila.

"Nice_**, real manly!**_" Jack called to Hiccup's appalled face. Hiccup didn't retort, instead he only sucked on the chaser of the drink which unfortunately was lemon and made Hiccups expression change to a humorous sour one.

After one more round of shots one song came on which caught all of their attention. This floor was actually ridiculously packed, and it got even more so when so many people seemed to break out in hard-core dance everywhere. Astrid took one look to Hiccup, and the rest of the group whose faces were easily recognisable as pure excitement at the song apart from Jack, he had no clue what was going on.

Astrid grabbed Tuffnut and they literally skipped onto the dancefloor like so many other people were. Next Ruffnut took Fishlegs and before Jack could even comprehend Hiccup had taken him by the arm and weaved their way through the mass mob of people into the central dance floor.

"_**Where did you come from, Cotton-Eye Joe!"**_ the entire crowd all sung along in this one line before breaking out into a complete frenzy of a dance. Hiccup was already leading Jack through these strange dance moves that were like a horrible variation of square-dancing. Jack looked so _**terrified **_and confused Hiccup was having a tough enough time not cracking up with laughter. Jack was finally starting to sort of get it when the entire crowd begun to start a type of bloody whirlpool.

Everyone began to take the dance mobile and skip whilst twisting and turning in dance around in a large circle around the dance floor. Jack became infatuated by the way these lights made Hiccup look so incredibly cute. Then Hiccup broke hand contact with Jack, along with everyone else and like homing missiles they all attached to another partner. Jack ended up with a short brunette female who was clearly ecstatic about this dance since she held the widest grin on her face. Jack begun to join in her laughter, before once again the hands disconnected and Astrid whirled right into his arms.

"Jack! This is _great!_" Astrid beamed from across from him; Jack could barely hear her over the loud music. Once Astrid flew away in another transition twirl Jack found himself face to face with Hiccup again, how he found Jack through this crowd he'd never know. The beat of the song changed again into a fast paced thudding bass that Jack could actually feel inside his chest it was so loud. Then song transitioned its tune into what Jack knew to be a 70s disco funk and soul hit.

The lasers and light's all went crazy with the dancers who cut some of the _**worst and most hilarious**_ moves possible. The groove of the song alone was quite infectious, and before Jack knew it they were on the outskirts of a huge dance pit, with individuals taking turns to step into the middle and perform a _terrible_ dance move everyone laughed and cheered at. Suddenly Fishlegs was _**straight in**_ there doing what Hiccup thought was the hustle dance; everyone went crazy over it regardless. Then the twins jumped in, busting out the most synchronised worm dance Hiccup had _**ever**_ seen. Astrid bopped up with an incredibly hilarious bump dance with another person; Hiccup and Jack were actually close to hysterics when they felt a pair of hands each puff them into this circle.

"**Bust a move fool!**" Tuff and Ruff laughed, joining in the collective bobbing the crowd had towards these two males now in the circle. Jack came up with the worst move he possibly could and Hiccup and he came out with the _**funky chicken**_. To say the crowd went wild with laughter and cheering would be an understatement now; the dance floor_ exploded _and clomped back into one giant mush of people.

After a few hours of breaking more than a sweat on the dance-floor Hiccup managed to find himself out on the balcony catching some fresh cool air. He had barely noticed when a certain white-haired teen had snuck up behind him.

"Hey!" Jack grasped Hiccup by his sides to startle him.

"Whoaaa!" Hiccup went to his very tiptoes in a panic response. Jack chuckled and leant on the railing beside him.

"_Look at_ _that view_!" Hiccup pointed out. Almost the entire west side of the city was visible from here, an array of lights and billboards, above tinted streets and blocks of traffic. The entire city was vibrant and pulsating with life, never slowing down regardless of time of day and definitely never sleeping.

"Ahhh Jack!" Hiccup positioned his head on Jack's shoulder, hands playing lightly with Jack's open shirt.

"Thank you, so much for all of this." Hiccup continued to say, eyes flickering up slightly before looked straight up towards the boy. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but Jack's eyes looked so incredibly captivating tonight. They were so huge, full of life and bright Hiccup couldn't restrain not to stare as deep as he possibly could into them. Jack's lips curved up into a smile, not daring to break the only open romantic contact Jack has had with Hiccup since last night.

"Well maybe you can find a way to thank me later on." Jack begun to slither his arms around Hiccup once more, besides they were the only people out here at the present time. Hiccup would be downright reckless to kiss Jack right then and there whilst his friends were probably looking for him, and so he didn't.

Jack did instead.

He knew he'd hate himself later for passing up such a golden opportunity to tease Hiccup, but Jack couldn't stop himself stealing a kiss from the intoxicated auburn haired dork. Jack wondered if Hiccup could taste the very lustful message of how much Jack wanted Hiccup in that single kiss. As much as he hated to do it Jack broke the kiss, taking a moment to admire that _**adorable**_ blush that always made itself present onto Hiccup's cheeks.

"C'mon you moron, let's go back inside." Hiccups took Jack's hand and lead him back into the top floor opening. The rest of the night was almost a blur to all of them, Hiccup had danced and danced with everyone almost all night, swaying and constantly falling into a fit of hysterics.

At one point everybody was on the long U shaped sofas playing these ridiculously fun drinking games and such, until finally, they arrived back at their apartment in the early morning after barely making it up the stairs and into the living room.

Hiccup woke up after crashing out on a beanbag chair; a blanket had been messily thrown over him at some point. Tuff and Ruff were sharing a blanket both on the long sofa. Fishlegs was knocked out on the floor by the armchair, sharing the blanket that was sagged down from Astrid sleeping soundly in the armchair itself. Hiccup rolled his head to the side to see everyone, but not Jack.

Only when he attempted to get up and find him he realised he was being held tightly around the waist, Jack curled up beside him with his messy white hair buried into Hiccup's side. Hiccup smiled warmly at that, before plodding his head down on the beanbag once more in a tired surrender. They all didn't get up until at least 2 in the afternoon, by which time they all awoke and took turns in the shower and getting rid of the groggy feeling of the morning after.

Hiccup felt a lot better once he had washed and changed, so he begun breakfast for everyone. One by one they came back into the living room and made themselves comfy once again in the mush of blankets, hastily eating Hiccup's breakfast. Jack was last to come out into the living room again, by which time everyone was already discussing the night before with great praise.

"Your breakfast is here _mi darlin!_" Hiccup pointed to the full plate of much needed food in the microwave. Jack raised his eyebrow towards the boy who flashed a deep red as he swung his head around to make sure nobody else heard that.

"I swear, Astrid was _demolishing_ the guys yesterday!" Fishlegs called as Hiccup and Jack came to join in the conversation.

"I was not!" Astrid laughed

"Noooo you were! I saw you turn down so many different dudes" Tuff nodded his knife at Astrid accusingly, who couldn't supress her giggles.

"Tough chick to get huh Astrid?" Jack commented, taking a sip of coffee from his mug.

"Well actually, for your information guys I actually gave my number to somebody thank you!" Astrid defended herself, though definitely wasn't prepared for the collective "_**Oooohhhhhh!**_" that followed.

As they discussed the brilliant night they had, Hiccup's phone lying by the side of the blanket he and Jack sat underneath begun to vibrate. Hiccup quickly stumbled out the quilt and swiped up his phone, answering it immediately as he walked out into the balcony and closed the door behind him.

"Hello?" Hiccup asked down the line to the silent caller.

"Uh, ello? Hiccup?" a familiar voice grunted more than spoke in response.

"Oh, Dad! Hey, uh how are you?" Hiccup begun to pace the short length of the balcony as his nerves built up.

"I'm okay Hiccup don ye worry bout me. How're you?" Stoick sounded pretty tough, as if he hadn't slept or something.

"I'm great dad, yeah." Hiccup nodded his head, despite the fact his father couldn't see him.

"Oh.. that's good…" Stoick mumbled, initiating a painfully uncomfortable silence.

"Uh… good good." Stoick repeated.

"I've been meaning to call you, I've just been uh, super busy with work and all." Hiccup thought up quickly, trying his best not to give in to the urge to just end this interaction.

"Ah yea… how is Gobber anyway?" Stoick's voice got progressively lower.

"Oh he's fine y'know, super busy all the time."

"Good… are the others there?"

"Yeah, uh everyone's here."

"Oh… okay… uh is Snotlout doin okay?" Hiccup wanted to cut the call and throw his phone as far as possible at that, he'd completely forgotten he hadn't told his father about Snotlout, and quite frankly Hiccup didn't want to either.

"Oh uhh… uh dad me and Snotlout don't live together anymore."

"What!? Why!? When did this happen!? Where are ye now!?" Stoick shot down the phone so hard Hiccup had to pull it away from his ear.

"Dad, Dad, Daaaad! Calm down. I'm fine I moved in with a friend of mine, his names Jack." Hiccup waited anxiously to hear a response, though when Stoick spoke again Hiccup was sure there was disappointment leaking in his words.

"Oh.. right. Jacks your friend huh?"

"_**Yes.**_" Hiccup raised his eyebrows at his phone, voice hissing with venom at the prompt of his father possibly insinuating things.

"That good, yeah, yeah okay great yeah" Stoick stumbled, knowing full well what he had done and was attempting to cover it up.

"Well uh… y'know you're growin up an all… only normal you wan your own space an all."

"Yeahh I guess." Hiccup restrained a sigh into an innocent exhale of air.

"You uh... comin back for New Year's?" Stoick asked with a little cough.

"Oh yeah, I'll be back- uh, back to Berk for New Year's yeah." Hiccup was going to say back from Jack's families for Christmas; though he managed to remind himself he shouldn't probably feed Stoick's suspicion. Probably shouldn't tell him he's bringing Jack as well.

"Alright well uh… stay safe… you know where to reach me if you need anythin and uh.. yeah

"Alright then dad, uh cya" Hiccup lingered on for no longer than a moment just to hear a quick 'Okay bye son' before cutting off. A very deep sigh escaped Hiccup almost automatically, he was sure talking to parents shouldn't ever be that difficult and awkward.

When Hiccup returned to the living room, Jack patted the space next to him upon seeing the darkened look on Hiccup's face. Hiccup smiled back to assure him it wasn't anything bad, which Jack accepted before turning his attention back to this game they were now playing.

"Okay Jack, your turn." Astrid chuckled, straightening up to ask.

"_Truth or dare?_" Hiccup may as well have jumped off that balcony because he knew damn well playing this game with this lot may as well be suicide. Truth or dare, Hiccup scoffed at the name, it should be called life torturing embarrassment or _more_ torturing embarrassment.

Fishlegs was still wiggling his nose and scrunching up his face at the last dare he was made to do which was to put the nozzle of a can of whipped cream in his mouth and fill it as much as he could.

"Truth!" Jack decided, starting the beginning of suggestive questions. Jack was probably the easiest since none of them knew him, so there was still so much to ask.

"Who was the _first person_ you slept with?" Ruffnut asked as quick as it popped into her head.

"Wasn't we supposed to stay _away_ from the sexual stuff guys?" Tuffnut complained.

"Nah nah that's good lets go with that" Astrid agreed, turning to Jack for an answer. Hiccup watched Jack so closely he was sure his eyes would cause Jack's hair to **combust **into flames or something.

"Uhhhh… I haven't slept with anybody!" Jack concluded, though the other's weren't satisfied with that.

"Doesn't have to be sexual, could just be like y'know lovey dovey and stuff." Astrid reasoned, watching him closely as he considered that.

"Well uhh… that would be…" Jack probably made the worst decision possible and turned to Hiccup for help, who widened his eyes in flashing warning to not to. The action alone was _more than_ enough for Astrid, who clasped her hands over her mouth in realisation.

"_**HICCUP!?**_" Astrid gasped eyes wide as both Jack and Hiccup glared in shock towards her.  
Everybody was completely silent awaiting some kind of conformational answer from either of them until Jack offered a guilty shrug and muttered a careful

"Uh… yeah I guess." In a type of apologetic tone to Hiccup before they all erupted in a mixture of cheers and shouting. Hiccup was completely shocked and confused when they all started arguing about 'the chart' or something like that. Then Astrid pulled out her notebook from her bag.

"NO NO NO LOOK **SEE!**" Astrid showed them the notebook page, which looked like a page divided into Yes and No with two names written either side.

"Yeah see me and Tuffnut bet Yes and Fishlegs and Ruff betted No! So HA!" Astrid and Tuffnut gloated to Fishlegs and Ruff who moaned as they handed over money to them each. "Alright alright whatever!" Ruffnut spat as she handed a bill to her brother.

"**You guys bet on if Jack and I were dating!?**" Hiccup exploded, completely bewildered by this entire event. The others quickly looked over to him as if they had forgotten he was even there.

"Oh.. uh… maybe… aha." Astrid shuffled on her feet awkwardly with a fake smile plastered on her face under Hiccup's evil stare.

"_You little shits_" Hiccup's dagger eyes travelled to each of them who all avoided his gaze, slowing building up to breaking into a shared laughter.

The group spent the remainder of that day eating most of what Jack and Hiccup had got for them the night prior. They watched a movie together and after which decided they best head back to Berk before it got dark. Although everyone knew about Jack and Hiccup now, Hiccup still didn't feel exactly comfortable openly showing their love with kisses and hugs. The most Jack got was his arm around Hiccup during the film, and even that was only for _half an hour at most_.

Hiccup and Jack both said goodbye to the others, and Hiccup reminded them that Jack's gonna be joining them for New Years at Berk this year, which seemed to excite them a lot. Once the others had all driven off down the road and round the corner towards the motorway that would take them back towards Berk the two were alone in their apartment once more.

"So, have a good weekend?" Jack asked as he washed up the many plates and dishes in the sink.

"It was _**incredible**_ Jack!" Hiccup grinned to the boy as he took whatever dishes Jack handed him and dried them before he put them back in their designated cupboards.

"Always good to here, your friends are pretty cool Hiccup, make me wonder how a loser like you manages to find such good friends." Jack winked to him as he dried off his hands from finishing the dishes.

"_**Our**_, Jack you dumbbell." Hiccup corrected him, putting away the last plate before turning to face him.

"What?" Jack gazed towards Hiccup with a fully confused expression.

"_**Our friends**_ Jack… They're _**our**_ friends." Hiccup smiled toward Jack, who could actually feel a blush appear on his cheeks. Jack gaped at Hiccup taking in what he had just heard. Hiccup shook his messy auburn hair before going in to hug Jack.

"You're such a cute little dork Jack." Hiccup laughed, pulling the boy in for a long-awaited passionate kiss.

Jack really wanted to ask Hiccup about his birthday, and possibly what that phone call was about but with college upcoming and the holidays growing nearer, Jack thought it would be best to at least wait until tomorrow.

For now, the sweet, sweet taste of Hiccup's lips were all over Jack's, slowly but surely numbing his thoughts into nothing but a constant buzzing reminder of how much Jack wanted him so desperately. Jack lifted Hiccup straight up, and naturally Hiccup wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, breaking contact to suck at Jacks neck. The teen could barely control himself to walk backwards and fall onto the sofa on his back, this fucking vampire Hiccup was paralysing the boy.

Jack moaned not thinking of how helpless it made him seem once Hiccup was already atop of his body, straddling Jack teasingly. Fuck Jack**hated** Hiccup doing that, **especially** now after such a long hard weekend… seriously.

Hiccup pulled back and straightened out his spine, looking down so lustfully to this delicious looking angel either side of his knees. Jack gripped the insides of Hiccup's thighs firmly, almost begging him to continue. Hiccup was sure if it wasn't for Jack's 3quater length shorts he'd have **much more** than a bulge poking into him right now.

"Hiccup…" Jack whispered to the boy. Hiccup leant down again to become nose to nose to Jack for them to speak.

"Hiccup… I'm really happy I met you." Jack's eyes appeared to have a water glaze on them as he spoke.

"And forced me out on a date?" Hiccup raised a brow

"_**I did not**_ force you, you wanted to come."

"_Oh yeah and you made me late for work, that exactly what I wanted_."

"Shut up Haddock." Jack chuckled, kissing Hiccup tenderly for the last time that night. The weekend had tired them both, and honestly Hiccup had never looked forward to a long nights sleep cuddling his idiot of a… boyfriend? He supposed, before having to get up for work tomorrow morning.

Oh gosh and that darn college induction he had to go to on Wednesday. Yeah this was gonna be a long week, though he didn't want to think about that now. All that mattered to Hiccup was the soft embrace of Jack beside him, his chest rising and falling periodically with slow steady breaths.

Thumbs brushed against skin in the most loving and calming motion possible, Hiccup fell asleep not worrying, but wondering. Wondering if this is what** love** felt like.

A/N: Okay a few things:  
1. I understand I may have made Ruff and Tuff slightly out of character, but it was slightly necessary to show that unlike Snotlout they were more compassionate and nicer. In the future if I write about what they were like in High-school, you'll see them both much more in character and such.

2. I'm fairly certain this fic is going to turn smut real soon! I've been trying so hard to hold it off and I think with the holidays coming up... let's just say magic is in the air at that time of year am I right?

3. I know there hasn't been much of Jack's family and whatnot, but I'm saving that for when we visit the Overland household for Christmas! There's going to be plenty of the ROTG characters when we do!

That's it from me, if you want to keep me motivated to keep writing this, feel free to help me out by leaving a like, kudos or commenting! It really, really helps me out when it comes to motivation, thanks so much guys. :)


	6. Snake Eater

A/N:

This chapter is definitely _**Rated M**_, completely _**nsfw.**_

But who the hell is reading this at work right?

What on _**earth**_ is _**THAT**_!?" Hiccup called, grip clasped on the controller as he endured this video game.

"That my dear boy is a mutant." Jack spoke coolly through the microphone of Hiccup's headset. Jack and Hiccup both owned the same gaming console, and decided after a hard Tuesday of work they'd set up their consoles in different rooms and play this incredibly difficult zombie game online together.  
Hiccup was the first to open fire at the creature that stood before him. His avatar was in the main plaza on a town, his objective was to enter the library and get to the roof, though he found his way continuously blocked by zombies and other undead creatures.

"Hiccup have you dealt with that thing yet?" Jack asked, doing his best to fight off other zombies that all became attracted to the loud gunshots of Hiccup's double barrel shotgun.

"Not yet, this thing has like, parasites in its skin or something! Looks like you when you wake up"

"Ha-ha, don't get snippy just because you suck at this game! _I told you_ not to pick the crappy weapon-"

"Ah Jack!" Hiccup called out, as his character was grabbed by the monster and dangled off his feet. The game instructed Hiccup to repeatedly push a button, though it seemed he couldn't press fast enough. Jack's character however was far too busy surrounded by zombies to even attempt to help, the monster prepared to strike its mutated claw into Hiccup. It snarled and spew as it drew back its claw. Suddenly a knife plunged its way deep into the monsters back, it staggered and spluttered before releasing Hiccup's character and disintegrating into the pavement. A female character approached Hiccup, seemingly proudly.

"Whew, that was close! Thanks Astrid!" Hiccup thanked the girl, as she took back her knife from the corpse.

"Thought you might need some help, since you and Frosty there got _lost_ on the last map." Astrid scoffed at Jack, who ran towards them reloading his weapon.

"Ah finally! Dealt with them all?" Astrid continued, looting the fallen for ammo and supplies.

"Uhhh... _Sure_." Jack gulped so firmly Hiccup could hear it down the microphone.

"Hey slow down! Why are you-" Hiccup tried to catch up with Jack, who's character was running towards the library fairly quickly, when he noticed a thick mob of undead hounds burst from around the corner where Jack had come from.

"Uh-oh... Astrid!" Hiccup warned as he rotated his player and exploded into a run, thank Thor he remembered the sprint button.

"I know! Jack **you little shit!**" Astrid cursed, sprinting on level with Hiccup's avatar.

"C'mon Hiccup, you like animals don't you!" Jack laughed, making it first into the library. He positioned himself at the door, ready to close it as soon as the other two were inside.

"Screw you Frost!" Hiccup groaned, the animals in this damn game could run a whole lot more quickly than the players. Astrid and Hiccup flew into the door, the ravaging dogs close at their heels as Jack slammed the button repeatedly to close the door and bar it shut. The dogs hounded and bashed against the door, though to no avail. It seems they were safe for now.

"Uhh… That went well." Jack breathed heavily, adjusting his own headset in time to hear the other two sigh.

"Where to now Astrid?" Hiccup asked, looking around this old library, they really did pay attention to detail in this game.

"Up to the roof, uhhh... This way." Astrid led the way, her gun ready just in case any surprises were to arise.

"_You didn't even try_ save us back there Jack." Hiccup complained, switching on his flashlight after Astrid, why was it so dark in this room?

"I did too!" Jack mumbled through a muffled mouth, it sounds as if he were eating something.

"You punk, are you eating my chocolate peanuts?" Hiccup gasped, seeing they were gone from last time he took a quick toilet break.

"... No..." Jack lied; Hiccup could hear Jack stuffing the packet somewhere.

"Don't make me come in there!"

"Try it Viking boy."

"Hey." An unfamiliar voice grumbled down the microphone, the same time a figure jumped out of a doorway on screen. All three of them screamed in terror, Jack even attempted to shoot the figure before he took cover behind a nearby table.

"**Calm down!** It's just _me!_" Fishlegs gasped through the headset.

"You scared the shit out of me Fish!" Astrid panted, her Avatar slapped Fishlegs over his head. Hiccup chuckled as Fishlegs actually said "Ow" he needed to ask how to do that, so he could use it on Jack's stupid character.

"Anyway, did somebody say Chocolate peanuts?" Fishlegs asked, leading the way through the doorway and up the large staircase.

"I always preferred Raisins myself." Astrid commented, almost reaching the top.

"Urghhhh." Hiccup and Jack both moaned at the same time.

"Raisins are the Devils work I'm telling you." Jack shuddered.

Fishlegs and Astrid giggled, and then Hiccup spoke.

"Ha, have you ever bit into a chocolate chip cookie and-"

"They turn out to be raisins?" Tuffnut finished the sentence. As they all walked out onto the roof of the library, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were crouched overlooking the main plaza, a black helicopter landed perfectly on the solid flat roof.

"I hate that too." Ruffnut agreed, looking down the scope of her sniper rifle.

A single shot was fired, and with it the casing of a zombies head was shot clean off.

"Got it!" Tuffnut laughed triumphantly.

"No, I got that one you birdbrain!"

"Did not you dingus!"

As the twins continued arguing about the kill score they had been keeping, the others spread out onto the roof.  
Jack checked his menu on which upgrades he could make, Tuffnut and Ruffnut continued arguing and Fishleg's was busy with tending to his characters wounds.

Hiccup's microphone beeped three times, to instruct him he had a call coming in on a private channel. He switched the channels and the others voices faded out; only one voice remained.

"Soo Hiccup, how are you and old Jacky boy?" Astrid asked calmly, she was attempting to make small talk before she opened up her true questioning intention.

"All good, I'm kinda worried about this college intro thing tomorrow though." Hiccup sighed, loosening the grip on his controller since the game had calmed down.

"Yeah, Lemmie know how that goes won't you?" Astrid reminded him.

"Oh and Hiccup, listen... About this Friday..."

Hiccup tensed up on hearing that, he had really hoped everyone would forget that day.

"Yeah...?" Hiccup almost sighed, knowing full well what Astrid was going with this.

"C'mon Hic... I just don't want you spending it inside _**all day**_... It's not like you're just up the road and that I can drag you out of your house now... Perhaps you and Jack could do something-"

"**Yeah alright.** Astrid, I heard... I'll celebrate this year." Hiccup worried he sounded harsher than he meant with that.

"Promise?" Astrid pressed, pulling an unseen eye roll from Hiccup.

"_Promise._" Hiccup agreed, feeling it was the only soothing thing he could offer from slightly snapping at her. "Alrighty lets switch back!" Astrid cut off and switched back to the main audio channel, Hiccup followed suit, in time to hear the last of the twin's argument and Jack suggesting they should save and end this game here.

"Yeah, I think my dad wants to speak to me about something anyhow." Astrid agreed, yawning slightly with her words.

"Alrighty, I'll see you guys later!" Fishlegs paid them goodbye and left the session.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower, got a long day tomorrow." Hiccup stretched, saving his data.

"Actually Hiccup I think I'm gonna have a shower first..." Jack mumbled over the microphone.

"Really now..." Hiccup threatened, switching off his system quickly. He could hear Jack's bedroom door open, and with that the white haired teen dashed out. Hiccup rushed from the living room sofa towards the bathroom but was too late; Jack pelted in the nick of time and shut the door.

"Aw damn you Jack!" Hiccup laughed, banging his fist against the door. Why did that game take so darn long to save and quit?  
Hiccup heard the showers was begun to run, and Jack's victoriously smug laughter was subdued. A moment later, the door opened again, catching Hiccup just as he was about to walk out of the hallway. Jack dragged the boy in quickly.

"Ah! Jack what the hell!" Hiccup protested as best he could, he couldn't put up much of a struggle since Jack had a firm grip on his clothes, plus being taller gave him advantage. Hiccup was shocked silent when he was pushed into the shower by an almost naked Jack Frost.

Hiccup's shirt and jeans were getting completely soaked, Hiccup gasped at the seemingly random act of aggression from Jack, before he cornered Hiccup in the corner of the shower.

"Why don't you just join me?" Jack grinned, standing under the shower head with nothing but tightening boxers on. They too became soaking but he didn't care, not now anyway.

The showering water must have become hotter because Hiccup could feel pure hear radiate from his chest as Jack ran delicate fingers over his soaking wet shirt.

Hiccup went closer for a kiss, which Jack seemed more than willing to participate in if Hiccup hadn't pushed him straight out the shower.

"How about no." Hiccup smirked, giving a small wink before closing the shower cubical door. Jack squinted menacingly at the blurred shower, hearing Hiccup's adorably cute laugh fill the bathroom. Next Hiccup's blurry silhouette could be seen removing the dark shirt and throwing it over the shower cubical, hitting Jack with a wet thud.

"Fine by me, I've always wanted a free ticket to the Hiccup strip show." Jack called over the rushing water of the shower, backing away to avoid the bombardment of wet socks.

"You better be out of here when I come out Frosty, wouldn't want you to melt." Hiccup replied, throwing over his jeans now. He waited to remove his boxers until he was sure Jack was gone.

"Oh don't worry," Jack paused to pick up the only towel in the bathroom. "_I will be!_" He smirked to himself, exiting the bathroom still wet and taking the towel with him.

Jack waited on the sofa for Hiccup to exit the shower; he perked up once he heard the shower head cease running water. Jack's mind wondered at the lustrously incredible body that Hiccup must have. Jack couldn't deny he'd been staring at it for a while now, even more so when they were sleeping.

Sometimes Jack would even let his hands explore Hiccup whilst the boy was unconscious. Only very lightly of course as to not wake him, but it wasn't often he got to see the boy. It was almost always dark in the room when Hiccup would get too hot and remove his shirt and such. Jack heard the click of the lock on the bathroom door, and he rushed up to see his prize of taking the only towel in the bathroom; therefore forcing Hiccup to come out completely naked, hot and dripping wet.

Once the door opened, Hiccup stood, giving Jack a bewildered stare at his dropping level of excitement, once he had seen that Hiccup was covered in a towel.

"Where-" Jack stuttered in befallen disappointment.

"Always keep an extra towel in the bathroom cabinet, especially with you around." Hiccup rolled his eyes once more, and strutted off to his room.

"**Fuckin smartass**." Jack grumbled, closing the bathroom door behind him. He better not have caught a cold from sitting almost naked in wet boxers for 10minutes.

"Hiccup?" Jack called, knocking a few times before entering his room, Hiccup was now dressed unfortunately. Jack had just gotten out the shower, wrapped in a small white towel around his waist. Hiccup was sure he always picked the shortest towel just to tempt him. Hiccup lifted his head up from his desk hurriedly, stuffing a piece of paper underneath another pile of unorganised sheets. Jack pretended to pay no mind, for he had a bigger prize in mind.

"I think I must of strained my back or something, think you could do some of your massage sorcery on it?" Jack faked a tight appearance in expression and movement as he walked over to the bed and sat down. Hiccup gently worked his way out of a type of trance, shaking his head and rotating his neck with a sharp breath once finished.

"Do you have an appointment?" Hiccup stretched as Jack chortled.

"No but I do have one smart-mouth Viking who better help me out."

"Pft, c'mon Jack, I'm not an _actual_ Viking" Hiccup reminded him yet again, opening up his desk drawer, pulling out a bottle of massage oil he'd taken from work.

"Whatever you say, _you'd look cute in the outfit._" Jack shrugged as he turned on Hiccup's bed for the shorter boy to better position himself behind him. Hiccup was grateful for the low lighting, for a light blush ensued with the compliment.

"Uhh… so where is your pain again?" Hiccup asked, pouring out a hefty amount of oil onto his waiting palm.

"Near the middle somewhere" Jack rolled his shoulders, eyes closed and breathing steady. He remained internally focused, awaiting Hiccup's touch. The shorter boy immediately applied the running liquid, getting a satisfactory wince at the cold contact.

"Ahhh!"

"Suck it up Frost!" Hiccup grinned to himself, rubbing Jack's back quickly to ease the initial cold, the thick drizzle of oil coated Jack's skin nicely with that.

Once the starting rub had finished, Hiccup began to ease his hands way onto the pressure area. He was so focused on what he was doing, he was actually startled when Jack spoke.

"Damn Hic, this is even _worse_ than the last time."

"Ha, don't act like you didn't enjoy it Jack, all the moaning on the table wasn't just because you fancy me." Hiccup begun to apply more pressure and harder strokes with his palms.

"Meh, **perhaps** I was just doing them to make you feel better." Jack replied, Hiccup could feel Jack's muscles slowly releasing and relaxing under his shimmering pale skin.

"Perhaps… or **perhaps**," Hiccup paused, deepening his palm roughly into Jack's lower back muscles, immediately drawing a natural groan of pleasure. "You meant it." Hiccup finished, audibly sneering at Jack's reaction. The taller boy went silent, trying his best to cloak his embarrassment, therefore Hiccup decided to continue on.

"Why is it Jack, that you somehow always end up naked, in nothing but a towel, with me rubbing you all over?" Hiccup questioned, his voice lowered down to a little over a whisper. Jack sighed through clenched teeth, feeling Hiccup kneading his hands up to Jack's shoulders, one on each side slowly driving Jack into a state of serenity. Hiccup was clearly enjoying this evident control over Jack, the boy was practically melting before him, unable even to make his witty remarks anymore. Or so he thought.

"Honestly, I was just thinking the same thing. Let's switch it up a bit should we?" Jack asked, turning in place to face Hiccup now. The boy was about to question Jack, when firm hands gripped each side of the collar on Hiccup's shirt and pulled it right over his head. The movement was swift enough, though slightly awkward once Hiccup's elbows and arms got caught up, which he dislodged, only in order to move the obstructive clothing to scold Jack for pulling off his shirt in the first place.

"Jack!" Hiccup hissed and he attempted to reach for his shirt; however his hand was caught by another.

"Ohh, you have a lot of tension Mr Haddock." Jack tutted, sliding his hands down Hiccup's forearms, towards his chest, sliding smoothly due to the oil remaining on Hiccup's hands transferred slightly onto Jack's. Hiccup would have been inclined to resist, if those gleaming pools of blue icy eyes hadn't locked his own is a fiery glare. Usually dark lighting gave Hiccup headaches, but today the dark lighting just added this incredible glaze to Jack, as if he'd just absorbed all the energy and atmosphere from the room and was now using to paralyse Hiccup.

"Where's your tension relief Hiccup?" Jack smirked; pushing Hiccup back to lay across the bed, immediately climbing onto him so to not break this trance he had Hiccup under.

Jack leaned in close to Hiccup, breath hot on his bare skin; Hiccup shuddered at the very contact.

"Is it _**here?**_" Jack played with Hiccup, and Hiccup knew it. Jack sucked hard at Hiccup's neck, the flesh was so sweet and tender, pleasurable to the tongue as hungry hands explored Hiccup's torso. Jack pulled away for a moment, to admire Hiccup some more, it wasn't often he got to see him like this after all. Hiccup glared silently behind a fringe of messy auburn hair. A mix of cool moonlight from the window and warm glare of the lamp battled over dominance of Hiccup, though Jack paid little attention to who would win, because Hiccup was his tonight.

"Or is it, _**here.**_" Jack breathed as heavily and huskily as possible as his mouth hovered inches away from Hiccup's skin, travelling down, over his quickly rising and falling chest, towards Hiccup's shorts.

Hiccup moaned loudly, arching his back into the bed at the feeling of Jack remove his shorts. An excited bulge in Hiccup's boxers is what greeted Jack, begging to be released onto his face, into that mouth.

"What are you waiting for a written invitation?" Hiccup managed to groaned out, resisting the growing urge just to lift his pelvis up all for a slight bit of friction against that incredible face.

"Now now Hic, patience is a virtue." Jack smiled. Gripping both hands on the inside of Hiccup's thighs, Jack sunk to kneel beside the bed for a better position in-between Hiccup's legs that dangled over the skirting of the bed.

"Jack!" Hiccup begged, in an incredibly needy moan that he knew made him sound weak, but he couldn't handle it, not with the hot breath of that fucker, hovering right over his full bulging erection.

"Meow" a light chirpy voice erupted from somewhere underneath the bed. Jack did his best to ignore it, until sharp claws pierced Jack's knee, causing him to leap up in shock.

"AH What the!-"

Jack barely managed to grab his towel from slipping down in time, before Hiccup shot right up to see what the yelling was about. Toothless, pawed at Jack's bare feet even as he retreated from the bed.

"That demon is attacking me!" Jack yelped, leaping over the advancing black feline and up onto the bed. Hiccup quickly pulled up his shorts and quickly picked up Toothless to stop him from chasing Jack around the room.

"Ugh Toothless? Did I not feed you tonight?" Hiccup sighed, remembering well that he had indeed forgotten to feed his beloved pet.

"C'mon then _you_" Hiccup carried Toothless out the room, refusing to make eye contact with Jack so he wouldn't catch sight of the blaring red blush that Hiccup could feel had possessed his entire face. Jack scowled at Toothless until he was out of sight; he hated that evil creature so much.

Hiccup switched on the kettle, hearing Toothless scrape his teeth against the bottom of his feeding bowl in order to eat every last piece of food. Hiccup blew out a long gust of air, leaning on the countertop of the kitchen. Hiccup found himself in a very curious position. Hollow, empty and almost sickening feelings plagued Hiccup's body now at the very thought of what had just ensued, though minutes ago during the event, Hiccup felt nothing but desire and lust.

Come to think of it, even just thinking about kisses, hugs and other intimate moments with Jack caused Hiccup to feel as if he were about to face the drop of a rollercoaster. It was a strange feeling to say the least, almost as if he didn't want to do these things that made him feel this way, yet he desired to do them above all else.

The kettle bubbled and boiled, releasing a thick wad of steam through its nozzle to inform Hiccup it was ready to be poured. Hiccup felt a strange feeling of butterflies in his stomach, though not normal ones of nervousness, more toward ones of realisation. He and Jack were a couple yes, slowly becoming sexual active evidently… but at what cost?

Aside from Hiccup's virginity, there was something greater at steak. Hiccup couldn't explain it nor could he even identify it, simply a hanging feeling that something was going to go wrong, or something already had. Perhaps a feeling that Hiccup wasn't ready? No, No, that couldn't be, Hiccup was more than willing back there… then what was it?

Hiccup added a tea bag and a few teaspoons of sugar into his mug, before filling it with water and eventually a dash of milk to finish the brew. He closed the fridge door after replacing the milk with another sigh.

Okay, let's say something did go wrong with him and Jack, what then? Although Hiccup could not see what could possibly happen, bad enough for him to justify himself for even thinking such things, though his thoughts consumed him, like they so often did. What would happen to him? Would he go back to the way he was before he had met Jack, lonely nights spent in his room, feeling more isolated and alone that he'd ever felt. Though this time I suppose his isolation would be physical as well, being away from his friends and family. Or would be become worse than before? Probably move back to Berk, cancel his place at college and spend the rest of however many years of his life stuck in a dead-end job. Probably.

"Hey." Jack quietly announced himself, arms wrapping around Hiccup from behind, a tired face applying itself into Hiccup's shoulder.

"Ah, hey… um, don't you have work tomorrow?" Hiccup asked, out of his nervous state to attempt to diffuse the awkward tension that would no doubt arise if he had not.

"Nah, got the day off so I'm gonna work on some writing instead." Jack told Hiccup, tightening his hold around the boy.

"Y'know Jack, I still haven't seen any of your writing yet." Hiccup told Jack, turning his head best he could to face the head of still slightly damp hair on his left shoulder.

"I still haven't seen any of your art." Jack threw back, raising his head away from Hiccup to see him better, grip loosened to allow space between them to comfortably connect eyes.

"I would have thought you'd just sneak in and look for yourself if I'm honest." Hiccup nudged, taking the first sip of his hot tea.

"Eh, I believe, Mr Haddock, that being a type of artist myself; I've come to understand and respect the yearning for privacy of work in progress." Jack mocked with an exaggerated posh accent. Hiccup giggled, unable to contain himself; Jack clearly had a natural charm for making Hiccup feel better, subconsciously at least.

"Is that so? Well then Mr Frost, it would seem we have an accord." Hiccup put on his best impersonation voice to rival Jacks.

"An accord, Mr Haddock? Pray tell."

"Well, if it is aloofness you desire, then so be it Mr Frost. However, if thou have the heart to share thou work with I – a fair maiden of the Haddock household, I will be _more than_ inclined to return the favour." Hiccup traced a finger along Jack's features, like a temptress luring prey.

"…Does that mean we get to do the do?" Jack grinned, snapping his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, leaning closer to Hiccup to enforce his advances.  
Hiccup laughed heartily, pushing Jack away as best he could, though his laughter weakened him dearly.

"N-No! Ha ha, I mean I'll show you some of my art if you show me some of your writing, dummy."

"Ohh... I'll show your more than my writing if your show me your… Art." Jack's eyes flickered down to Hiccup's waist, where Jack's hands yet again found themselves exploring.

Hiccup glared toward him, a far from amused expression rooted onto his features.

"I have work tomorrow." Hiccup deadpanned his voice, turning and immediately walking from the room.

Jack hung to Hiccup like a child clinging to their mother, not wanting to be left at school on the first day. In fact, Jack never even stopped clinging to Hiccup all night. Somehow he'd managed to not only cut short Hiccup's night tea, but to also coax him out of sleeping in his own bed, and falling under the heavy sway of sleep wrapped tightly In Jack's bed.

"I'll pick you up after work, and we'll go to your college together okay?" Jack reassured Hiccup, standing at the front door in the early hours of the morning.

"Alright…" Hiccup confirmed, sounding less than confident, fixing the strap of his bag with a sigh.

"Have a good day honey!" Jack hummed in a high pitch voice, kissing Hiccup softly after he did.

Hiccup seemed to lift a tad after that, a small smile that would no doubt disappear the minute he closed that door behind him. Once he did, Jack resumed making his morning cup of coffee, fetching his notepad and pen that he used to write down ideas and notes, jotting down something every once and a while he prepared his hot drink. Once done, Jack put in a few slices of bread in the toaster, and hung desperately over the pad he wrote in, trying to force creativity he knew he had, that just didn't want to come out.

After breakfast was created and consumed, the ordeal of writing drove Jack to the brink of insanity. He moved from the sofa, to all over the floor and even sitting on the coffee table. The main reason he bought such fluffy and mushy pillows, rugs and chairs in because he found himself lying and sitting under, across or atop them all the time during writing.

He couldn't understand why this particular piece was troubling him so. Perhaps it was because this time he knew this writing was for another, rather than just him?

Jack pulled out his phone, which normally he kept away from himself during productive hours to avoid procrastination, but the single message that remained onscreen is what kept him motivated. A text he had gotten from Astrid yesterday after his flight from that evil demon creature Toothless. The text read _'I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you why, but Hiccup's birthday is kind of a bad day for him. He doesn't really like to do anything apart from stay in and be all gloomy… well more gloomy than usual. His birthday is on Friday, this Friday! I can't force him to do something this year, so hopefully you can do something for him, anything really!'_

Jack sighed, throwing his phone aside and returning to his work, he just had to finish this in time.

"Thanks again boy, bye now!" The client waved goodbye and exited the room. Hiccup wore his usual plastic smile until they had shut the door behind them. He didn't he bother why he did, they never even gave him a second look after the introductory 'wow look how young he is' confused kind of stare they had when they walked in. It was quite funny though, even in just towels, Hiccup could tell who were stuck up business people just by their attitude and now actually by where they held the most tension. Mostly it was in the neck and shoulder blades, being at desks and typing for so long… Whoa Hiccup was sounding super professional today wasn't he?

By the hour, Hiccup had returned to drawing his project, he'd been working on it for quite some time now actually, keeping it at work so Jack wouldn't see. He started it whilst doodling during the hours between appointments, though soon ideas and inspiration flooded in, and he restarted the drawing on bigger paper. He found himself now however, running out of willpower and therefore ideas. He closed his eyes, and ran through the past, all he'd done with Jack.

He ran through their coffee shop _'first date'_ and his feelings he was tortured by then. Hiccup wondered if his constant blushing could have been any lamer. That actual date, where Hiccup woke up feeling so nostalgic and somewhat homesick where they ended up going to Jack's apartment instead and Hiccup cooked them a meal, what was that again, fish stew right? Jack really seemed to like that; he should cook it for him again sometime soon. Then Hiccup remembered Jack comforting him after that fight with Snotlout about that stupid paint, and after Snotlout said all those horrid things about his mother, Jack invited him to move in with him. Definitely the best decision Hiccup had ever made. Since then Hiccup and Jack had grown so close, more than just in a relationship frame of mind, also just as people. Hiccup reckoned even if he were straight and dating Astrid he and Jack would be such close friends, Jack would probably be that one guy that made Hiccup question his sexuality.

Hiccup laughed quietly to himself, turning his attention fully back to this drawing. He tried his best to imagine what Jack would look like when he was writing, for it was vital to this art piece.

"Hey you!" Jack greeted from the car, Hiccup practically flying into the door.

"Hey! C'mon were running a bit late." Hiccup closed the door firmly and buckled his seatbelt, Jack wasted no time in driving off toward his old college.

Jack drove about half way across town to reach his old college, finding the car park to be quite full, it seems many people had their induction today, which seemed a tad odd, since most people usually joined at the start of the semester.

"Uh, here should be fine" Jack commented, reversing his way into a parking slot. Across from where they had parked, a few people were hanging around a red convertible; with a few sitting on the car itself and a few were leaning on it. There were actually a fair few people around; it must be a free period for most people.

As Hiccup and Jack exited the car, simply the mere sight of Hiccup prompted one of them to speak up and call out.

"Hey _you!_ " One blonde short haired male addressed Hiccup with a head nod. Hiccup slowed into a stop once he realised he was being spoken to.

"Haven't seen _you_ here before." The boy lifted himself off the car, slowly walking towards Hiccup. Jack only then noted that all of the males here wore the same black and blue sportsman jackets.

"What _you_ doin here?" The boy then grunted, expression sneering almost, the boys friends seemed to rile up, slowly approaching as well behind him. Hiccup looked bewildered at such a sudden interaction, that he just stood, face as plain and uncaring, they all reminded him of Snotlout and his friends actually.

"Oh come on,_ really?_" Jack laughed, stepping between the boy and Hiccup.

"Tough guy jock who's trying to step up and bully the smaller weaker kid, _real cliché guys_ honestly." Jack cocked his head up, eyebrows rising once they met the souring gaze of this student. Hiccup became nervous now, feeling this was about to get hand of hand.

"Who the fuck are you." The Jock snarled his lip, attempting to threaten the boy, though to no avail.

"None of your damn business, **now back, the fuck, off.**" Jack spat, he was coming dangerously close to the other boy's face, whose friends were all now watching with great amusement.

"Jack c'mon, let's just go." Hiccup tugged at Jack's sleeve, wanting nothing but to just leave now. Jack remained centred though, refusing to back down.

"Yeah, Jack." The Jock grinned, seemingly proud to have discovered his name. "Go with your little _boyfriend._"

Suddenly, a hooded figure, concealed by large glasses appeared over by the building's stairs.

"_He doesn't even go here!"_ The figure shouted out, before quickly hiding once again, already gone before Hiccup could even see.

"See you round Jacky boy." The Jock smiled stupidly. Jack had never felt the need to punch someone as desperately as he did then. His annoying expression looking smug as Jack begun to incline to Hiccup's request and turn away.

"Fuckin faggots."

To say quicker than lightning would be an_ insult_, to the _speed_ that Jack used to pivot right around, fist already clenched as it shot the boy clean in the bridge of the nose, with such force Jack could _almost feel_ the _crack_ underneath his knuckles. The boy was caught off guard, collapsing straight to the floor in a stunned and delusional state.

"**Jack!**" Hiccup shouted, tugging at him harder now, completely in shock at what Jack just did. The boy's friends rushed to his aid, throughout the crowd he could barely make out blood over the boy's face.

Jack complied with Hiccup, still flaring at the sheer ignorance of the little fucker.

"**Fuck sake Jack**! Could you not just _ignore_ him!?" Hiccup huffed, quickly trudging up the stairs and into the main building.

"He bloody deserved it! Who the hell does he think he is?" Jack fired back, it was clear his aggression was adding a sharp sting to his words.

"You can't just attack people!" Hiccup whispered strongly, now they were inside and surrounded by students and parents too by the looks of it.

"We've been here 30 seconds and already you-"

"How can I help you?" A kind looking lady smiled at them from the reception desk.

"Oh uh," Hiccup breathed, trying his best to at least seem undisturbed. "We're here for a um, induction?"

"Oh right yes, if you'd take a seat someone will be right with you." The woman pointed them past the reception desk into a small section of open room, lined with chairs and a few doors. Hiccup thanked her and walked over quickly with Jack. The white-haired teen was silent, a sulking look planted deep on his expression, and his hand was throbbing slightly. His head threw a mix of regret and praise. The regret coming from Hiccup's clear annoyance with him, and the praise coming from the look on that bastards face when Jack hit him straight in the stupid face.

"Hey, Hiccup c'mon. Don't be annoyed with_ me_." Jack sighed, wanting to place a hand on Hiccup, though he was quite afraid of the angry look Hiccup gave him. He was adorable when he was to be angry at Jack.

"Jack, **don't even.**" Hiccup warned, crossing his arms whilst he looked away from that handsome face.

"What, should I have just left him to talk to you like that or something?" Jack scowled slightly, he didn't see what he did that was so wrong.

"Do I look like a damsel in distress to you or something!?" Hiccup harshly shot.

"Don't answer that!" Hiccup cut Jack off before he opened his mouth, damn how did he know Jack was going to.

"Okay okay, maybe I overreacted, but what else would I have done?"

"Ignored it! Like I said in the first place! _This concept isn't something that's new to me exactly Jack!_" Hiccup's voice got progressively more sorrowful toward the end of that. Unfortunately Jack had no time to get Hiccup to expand on that, as a tall, dark looking man came whizzing over, cheeks pulled back into a smile as he did.

"Ah you must be Hiccup!" The man held out his hand to shake Hiccup's, noting his British accent.

"I'm Professor Black, and before you ask no my first name, regrettably isn't Sirius." The man laughed heartily at that, drawing chuckles from the two, Jack more than Hiccup due to his tense mood.

"And you are?" Black addressed Jack, who looked slightly taken aback from being spoken to.

"Just a friend." Hiccup answered for him, though Black seemed to have already become interested with his watch.

"Ah right, well then I'll show you around now, and then we can go up to your department and you can have a chat with Ms Collins." Black stepped beckoned the two to follow him as he walked from the room into the main open space of the college. Hiccup stole a quick look to Jack, who looked almost heartbroken at how Hiccup had just introduced him. The sharp poison in his words just seemed to destroy Jack almost.

"Look just… don't mess this up for me Jack!" Hiccup whispered, trying to reason with the boy, who didn't so much as look at him, offering a feebly head nod as his only response.

Black showed them most departments in college, the layout was quite complicated actually, Hiccup hoped he'd be able to remember where everything is. It was quite awkward really, with Hiccup and Jack constantly catching each other's stares, though not speaking at all directly to each other.

They stopped in an empty media classroom, where Black was interrupted by another teacher, speaking with him about signing sheets or something. The teacher who had interrupted ceased his conversation with Black once he caught sight of Jack.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" The rugged man asked curiously.

"Y'know I was thinking that not long ago…" Black also agreed and joined in on the tough glare the man gave Jack. Hiccup looked almost scared at the entire transaction of words.

"Haha maybe, I used to go to this college last year."

"Ah! That's it!" Both men nodded their heads vigorously.

"I would have recognised that white hair if you had it then!" Black laughed.

"Ah well, good to see you again, now Pitch, about this meeting." The rugged man continued.

"Yes yes, Oh do excuse me you two!" Black dismissed himself and the teacher out of the room and closed the door of the classroom behind him.

The room was incredibly dark, few lights shined on the wall, apart from one burning spotlight in the centre of the room. They must be in the basement of the building, since there weren't any windows in this room either.

Jack walked off toward another smaller door in the corner of the room, muttering something about 'should still be here.'

Hiccup entertained himself with the photograph on the wall of the classes, they looked like nice enough people, from a glance anyway.

"_Hicreo, Hicreo! Where art thou Hicreo!?"_ Jack voice erupted from behind him, Hiccup turned to see Jack, sitting on the floor in the spotlight, dramatically posing with a large ugly black long haired wig on his head. Hiccup instantly chuckled at the sight, and as he walked toward him he noted an oversized feather hat had been thrown toward him. He really did have an idiot of a boyfriend.

"Alas! I am here fair maiden! Come to deliver you from solitude!" Hiccup announced, stepping into the spotlight, large moronic hat on his head.  
Jack gave an exaggerated gasp, flicking the wig out his face.

"_**Hicreo!**_ Thou hath come to me! Looking swaggy too!" Jack panted, accepting Hiccup's hand and being pulled up from the floor.

"Yes! Prepare yourself young maiden, for we are going to the governors ball, and we shall be the _swaggest bitches_ there!" Hiccup dipped Jack down in a low embrace, dramatically adding romantic effect, leaning in close to Jack who he was sure couldn't even see with all that hair obstructing his face.

"_**Bravo I must say!**_" Black complimented, clapping sarcastically for the two. Hiccup immediately dropped Jack straight to the floor, eyes wide in embarrassment as he heard Jack brief yell before he hit the floor.

"Shall we continue or do you two want to finish?" Black tapped the doorframe lightly, clearly amused at how horrified Hiccup looked.

The rest of the tour was quite uplifted from then, aside from Hiccup's major embarrassment, the college itself seemed nice. After the tour they stopped in the Art department at long last, and Hiccup met with Ms Collins, his new Art teacher. A short, stuck up type of woman. Hiccup was honestly surprised, usually art teachers were more open and relaxed, and this woman was dressed in a fluffy pink coat, keeping an upright posture and fake plastic smile. She barely spoke to Hiccup apart from a few explanations of why Hiccup needed to sign a form as he signed it. After that she excused herself and left the room, leaving Hiccup, Jack and Black to exit after her.

"She can be a bit of a bitch" Black whispered to the boys, earning himself a genuine laugh from the two.

"What do you teach Black?" Jack chuckled, making their way downstairs back to the main entrance.

"I teach science, though I find it more to be teaching manners." Black sighed, reaching for his temples.

"Are the students here not that nice or something?" Hiccup asked, growing worried that the boy from earlier was going to be a common thing here.

"Not exactly nice, more just, lacking a sense of community or caring really. Type of people who just go about their business and don't have any personality if you ask me. Can you believe they never understand my Harry Potter references!?" Black groaned in an growing fit of hysterics.

"I walked right in the class, banging shut all the windows and everything, flick on the projector and I'm like _'Turn to page 394'_ and NONE of them got it!? Urgh!" Black forced open the door with much more force than necessary, it was almost too amusing for the other two for them not to giggle continuously until they reached the main entrance once more.

"Anyway, pleasure to meet you Hiccup, you too Jack. Keep up that performance I'm sure you'll become the swaggiest bitch of all time." Black shook both their hands firmly.

"Haha! Bye Professor, hopefully be seeing you soon!" Hiccup and Jack waved goodbye and turned to exit.

"_Farewell Hicreo!"_ Black waved back, before turning to leave towards his classroom.

Thankfully, the group of Jocks were gone as Hiccup and Jack came out the building, seriously what was wrong with people like that anyway? Well Hiccup knew what was wrong with him now, he got his ass handed to him. Hiccup stopped at the car's door when he was captivated by Jack's laughing.

"..Ha ha… What is it?" Hiccup grinned, seeing the other boy laugh so happily honestly made Hiccup warm inside.

"You have a mark on your neck!" Jack giggled, nodding his head to it. Hiccup quickly bent to the mirror fixed to the car door, and sure even once he moved his long scarf a huge dark lovebite was easily seen.

"How is that funny!?" Hiccup moaned, touching it carefully.

"**Frostbite.**" Jack chuckled, entering the car. Hiccup really did have an idiot for a boyfriend.

The day had arrived, Friday morning Hiccup went off to work and Jack had taken the day off to prepare. Jack constantly found himself baffled on why Hiccup wouldn't tell Jack of his birthday, even this morning he didn't seem at all different. Jack was supposed to ask Hiccup Thursday, whilst they lay on the sofa together; however Jack had backed down at the last second.

Jack worked hard on his present all day, finally concealing it underneath the armchair by the sofa until he could pull it out later. For a good while Jack found himself tempted to open the present to change some things, though he managed to resist until the evening, when Hiccup finally come through the door.

"Jack? I'm back! Heh, that rhymed." Hiccup smiled, taking off his coat and putting down his bag.

"Did you feed Toothless?" Hiccup asked, hearing running steps make their way into the living room. "Hey!" Jack attack-hugged the boy, eager to show him his present, though even more eager to speak with him.

"Hiccup, there's something I kinda need to ask you!" Jack smiled at Hiccup's suspicious expression, he leant back on the countertop and replied.

"How come, you never told me about your birthday?"

Hiccup's entire expression dropped a brick load at hearing that.

"What?"

"Your birthday, it's today right? Why didn't you te-"

"**Who told you that?**" Hiccup seemed almost offended, the atmosphere immediately getting tense as Jack become defensive.

"Look Hiccup I only asked because Astrid-"

"**What does it matter Jack?**" Hiccup rolled his eyes, turning away from him now, Jack hated when he did that.

"Hey! Hiccup why are you being so secretive with me!? Don't you remember us talking before you moved in? You seemed _**perfectly fine**_ talking to me about things then!" Jack raised his voice slightly, only due to his frustration at seeing Hiccup turn his back at him.

"**Do I have to tell you everything!?**" Hiccup raised his voice higher, this was definitely not going well at all.

"**No but you'd think you tell me about your birthday at least!**"

"Ugh, Jack would you _**QUIT ANNOYING ME ABOUT IT!**_" Hiccup shouted, much louder than he meant. It seems he was reckless with his choice of words along with volume, for Jack's eyes widened in a manner in which Hiccup had never seen. He felt instant regret for it, Jack was speechless, gaping at thick air before turning on the spot and hurriedly rushing back to his bedroom. Hiccup sighed and turned back to the countertop, wanting to smash his head on top of it. Seconds later Jack reappeared in the living room again, though before Hiccup could turn to face him he had swiped up the car keys from the counter and disappeared through the door. Hiccup just about caught Jack pulling his hood up as he left the apartment.

Hiccup groaned loudly, beginning to feel a headache now he had calmed slightly from shouting so loud. He collapsed himself on the sofa, face first and lay there for a while, until breathing became a serious problem and he was forced to rise up again. Toothless greeted him with extra affection tonight, seemed he knew Hiccup wasn't feeling too well.

After Hiccup had taken a shower and got changed, he sat himself back on the sofa, contemplating calling Jack or not, it was getting rather late after all.

Toothless meowed once, softly leaping from the sofa onto the floor. Hiccup looked toward the time, it was almost midnight, Hiccup definitely had to call Jack.

Toothless meowed again; Hiccup picked up his phone, studied it in his palm for a moment and set it down once more. Toothless meowed louder this time; Hiccup just couldn't seem to do it.

Toothless repeated his meow; though this time Hiccup finally registered he was being called.

"What is it Toothless?" Hiccup asked as he looked down the edge of the sofa to see Toothless playing with a strange package underneath the armchair. Hiccup gave a confused stare to both the package and Toothless, before climbing down from the sofa to slide it out and pick it up.

"What on earth is this?" Hiccup asked, walking to the middle of the carpet to sit down and properly inspect the sparkling blue wrapping paper in the light better. It appeared to be a gift, wrapped in Snowman Christmas wrapping paper, which caused Hiccup to smile slightly before he noticed the tag Toothless was playing with.

'Hiccup, happy birthday, loads of love and junk, Jack x'

Hiccup opened the package reluctantly, to reveal a small book, a decorated notepad to be precise. Intrigued, Hiccup opened up the notebook, and begun to read.

'_Hiccup Haddock was a misfit Viking, battling his enemies across all of the land – or so he liked to imagine. In reality he was a scrawny Viking, working in the weapon shop of a family friend named Gobber. Hiccup had smooth freckled skin; with messily cute chestnut hair and a pair of gorgeous, captivating and tantalising pair of green eyes. He was just a little short, which just made hugging him all so much better and adorable, he'd always be incredibly sweet; everything about him was absolutely astonishing. Well, as least it was to me. Although Hiccup and I were much different, for I was a strong desirable Viking chief. Okay that's not true, I wasn't the chief… or strong… or desirable. I was actually just as scrawny as Hiccup, though he seemed to like it because he obviously had a huge crush on me, but let's not talk about that now. Hiccup may have been weak compared to the other Vikings, though he possessed something other Vikings didn't, a friendship with an evil demon of a dragon named Toothless, who was completely jealous of me and wanted to murder me at any given chance.'_

Hiccup grinned to himself stupidly as he continued reading about his fictional self, described and adored so perfectly by Jack. The start was slightly casual, then as this silly little story went on, it got so much more in detail and depth. The language changed from the Jack he knew, to a completely different person. Nothing was off key, everything was perfectly set and Jack would pay extra attention to all of Hiccup's little quirks and habits, his admiration was clear in every word he spoke of Hiccup. Then, the pain begin to hit, remembering full well what he had done, and how much he'd hurt both Jack and Himself. Tears formed in his eyes as he read on, until finally they fell from his optics and hit the page with a small thud. Hiccup shut the book and held it close to him, regret and self-loathing had never felt as strong to him as they did now.

A silent cry is all that escaped his tightened lips. His stomach clenched and heart squeezed as the last thing he had said to Jack echoed in the forefront of his mind.

"Hiccup?" Jack coughed, closing the front door behind him. Hiccup shot up immediately, quickly wiping progressive tears away from his face best he could.

"Jack!" Hiccup sniffed as he stood the best he could manage, though his legs felt weak. Jack noticed the ripped paper on the floor, and followed his eyes up to Hiccup holding the book close in his arms.

"Oh you uh… found your present." Jack removed his coat and threw it aside.

"Jack…" Hiccup breathed heavy, playing with the binding of the book for support.

"I'm sorry." Jack muttered, eyes fixed on Toothless as she appeared, attacking the fallen pieces of wrapping paper.

"_**No!**_ no no no no Jack I'm sorry!" Hiccup pleaded, stepping closer to Jack now, arched forward slightly to catch his gaze.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you, I feel so bad Jack, it wasn't your fault I'm just being a brat." Hiccup wanted to shoot himself at his choice of words; they didn't seem enough to express his feelings.

Jack was silent, his eyes slowly making their way up after a small nod. Blue icy pools clashed with deep green ones, Jacks were puffy; a clear sign he had probably been bawling his eyes out somewhere. Hiccup's tears still remained; ceased falling though still apparent.

"Ah Jack," Hiccup reached for his face, placing a warm hand against the cold flesh of his cheek. Jack breathed firmly, closing his eyes and almost melting into his hand. Hiccup's containment could no longer withstand, he closed the distance between their faces and connected their lips together in a delicate kiss.

They both were hurting, though their feelings subsided and their passions warmed them once more. Jack was careful, so very careful, as if he were scared Hiccup's lips were going to burn him. Hiccup was definitely more dominant this time around, offering healing love until Jack deepened the kiss, arms getting involved now, bringing them closer together.

Jack broke the contact, enjoying the quick gasps of air Hiccup took inches from his face. Their foreheads stayed together, noses touching and eyes connected as Jack finally spoke.

"Happy birthday Hiccup." Jack nipped at Hiccup's nose, drawing out a heavy laugh from Hiccup before he connected their lips once again.

Around an hour later, Hiccup sat on the sofa, calling out films they could watch to Jack, who declined each one almost instantly.

"Aw c'mon pick one! My ice-cream is gonna melt here" Hiccup complained, eating a spoonful of the delicious substance.

"Nah… c'mon Hic it's Friday night, let's do something fun!" Jack bounced into the room, showered and changed into a full outfit?

"Jack why are you dressed up?" Hiccup asked, eyes widening at how hot he looked tonight.

"You're gonna have to trust me, but we're gonna go do something fun." Jack smiled mischievously.

"Like, watch this new documentary about lizards?" Hiccup suggested before he stood, knowing that was definitely not what Jack had in mind.

"Nope," Jack shot him down, "you'll see what I mean c'mon get dressed boy." Jack snapped his fingers toward the bedroom, which Hiccup lethargically stomped toward.

"It's one in the morning, what place is gonna be open now?" Hiccup called from Jack's room. It seems that were most of his clothes ended up these days.

"You'll see, just get ready you nosy punk!"

Hiccup got dressed and followed Jack downstairs into the car. Jack drove the two into a lively part of the city, full of clubs and bars swarming with people.

Jack drove slightly off course of the main street and into the car park of a smaller looking club.

"What is this place?" Hiccup asked, closing the car door behind him.

"No questions! Just go in the front entrance and go to the bar." Jack instructed, pointing in the direction of the entrance.

"You're not coming with me!?" Hiccup yelped, shocked as Jack made off in the opposite direction, round the back of the building.

"I'll be there in a second!" Jack shouted back, leaving Hiccup to hurry toward the entrance. Not many people were outside this place, only a few well-dressed men who were smoking or speaking with the smokers. There was no bouncer apart from one who was no bigger than Hiccup was; he welcomed Hiccup in regardless, even without ID which was strange. The club was quite dark on the way in, was this even a club? Hiccup finally made his way to the bar, overlooking the crowd below and a stage?

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked, smiling warmly at Hiccup.

"Uhh… Blueberry Martini?"

"Sure, coming right up."

Hiccup nodded in thanks and turned towards the stage, on which now a large woman was talking on stage, welcoming them all to tonight's entertainment show. Perhaps this was some kind of comedy stand up or something?

"We have a special line up for you tonight people, top notch material tonight!"

Where the hell was Jack? Whatever this show was he was about to miss it.

"First up, a newbie here tonight folks."

"Your drink sir!" The bartender offered, Hiccup thanking him before taking a sip.

"Specially performed **for the birthday boy Hiccup!** Ladies grab your coats it's getting chilly in here! Mr Jack Frost!" Hiccup snapped his head toward the stage upon hearing his name, completely in shock.

_**Oh no.**_

The crowd erupted in cheers, more importantly a crowd comprised mainly of women in their mid-forty's at least. Then Jack appeared on stage, in a horrible looking tuxedo, where did he even get that? Oh gosh he's not going to sing out his undying love for Hiccup was he? As Hiccup sunk lower and lower into the stool, he noticed something odd about the stage.

Was that…

_a pole?_

Loud music boomed from the speakers, and just like that Jack tore away his fake suit to appear in shorts so tight the crowd almost died of cheering and applause. The music was funky and provocative, ideal for Jack to immediately begin to spin on the pole and begin his pole dancing. What on earth was this, some kind of cougar club where young boy's pole danced on stage in shorts!? Jack was clearly loving the response he was getting from the crowd, they seemed far too rowdy watching him work that pole with those _twists and turns_, sliding _all over it_… _up and down_, that **butt** in **those shorts** were damn reflecting light. **Fuck** Jack looked **amazing** up there. Hiccup was so captivated by the performance, he was sure his jaw dropped half his body height by the time Jack had stopped dancing and he shut it again.

"Jack Frost everybody!" The hostess came back on stage, everyone giving a huge round of applause as Jack practically skipped of stage. Even Hiccup joined in this time, unable to contain his laughter. Hiccup returned to taking more heavy gulps of the drink, grinning stupidly into the glass as he did.

A while later, Jack appeared at one of the bar stools, tapping Hiccup as he did.

"Enjoy the show?" Jack grinned, with his signature smug smile, gosh Hiccup loved that smile.

"You were bloody amazing!" Hiccup laughed, nudging Jack forcibly with his elbow, finishing off his third glass of martini.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charm" Jack shot an arrogant glare to Hiccup, before grabbing his hand firmly.

"C'mon, were not stopping here." Jack winked seductively, and dragged Hiccup back out the club and toward the car once more.

Of all the bad decisions Hiccup's made in his life, never has he ever been stupid enough to go to a karaoke bar at near 2:30 in the morning slightly intoxicated and with Jack Frost.

The music started, fast paced and jolly. Jack and Hiccup took one last shot of drink and put the microphone to their lips, though Hiccup seemed to hit more around his eye actually.

"_Don't go breaking my heart!"_ Jack started, taking the male lead of the song.

"_I couldn't if I tried!"_ Hiccup sung down the microphone, rather satisfactory he believed so too, though he was sure everybody sounded better when drunk.

"_Oh honey if I get restless!"_

"_Baby you're not that kind!"_

Jack took Hiccup's hand and twirled with him during the short interval of the song, thankfully the microphones were wireless because they would have been quite tangled by now.

"_Don't go breaking my heart!"_ Jack resumed, slightly late and off cue.

"_You take the weight off of meeeee"_ Hiccup giggled more than sung really.

"_**Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhh! Nobody knowssssss it!"**_ they both sung together, laughing at eachother as they continued the remainder of the song. After a few more, regrettably another duet, Hiccup hoped these walls were sound proof; they headed home, Hiccup practically flying on air as he did.

"You still drunk Mr Haddock?" Jack laughed, joining Hiccup in the kitchen. It was 5am, the two had enjoyed a fresh pot of coffee to break their alcohol induced states. Despite the coffee knocking them from intoxication, they were still clearly tired, with Hiccup rubbing his eyes and Jack's voice husky.

"No, I'm sure _vivid_ memories is what I'll take from today I'm afraid." Hiccup smiled, finishing the last sip of coffee and disposing of the mug in the sink.

"Ah Jack, I really have to thank you, this really was a wonderful birthday." Hiccup smiled brightly, the approaching sunlight over the horizon just high enough to light up Jack's hair.

"_Who said it's over?"_ Jack bit his lip, complimented with a grin as wide as his face. Before Hiccup could speak, Jack was on him, kissing more viciously than he ever had before. Hiccup was almost frightened at first, but quickly become more than willing.

Jack pushed Hiccup down to the beanbag chair, throwing off his shirt after he did. Hiccup followed suit, and as his shirt was up he felt hands stroking his skin, causing him to shudder on instinct.

Jack caressed Hiccup's lips with his own, passionately, entwined with icy fire, hands working over the belt of Hiccup's trousers, eventually slipping them off with some awkward rearranging from Hiccup.

Jack finally disposed of the jeans, and finally his hands roughly rubbed over Hiccup's erect cock. A single moan of pleasure into Jack's hot mouth was all it took, Jack was up, hurriedly taking off his own jeans and hurriedly reaching behind the bean bag and pulling out a half empty bottle of flavoured lube.

"Jack, what is-"

"_How the hell_ do you think I've been able to contain myself around you for these past months?" Jack scoffed, pouring a good amount onto his hands. Jack grinned almost manically to Hiccup, joining him back on his level by kneeling over him.

"I never did get that written invitation Hiccup." Jack slowly begun to tip the slippery liquid over Hiccup's stomach and thighs.  
Hiccup seemed far too busy enjoying this new experience, he panted as his eyes watched the liquid fall over him. His erection twitched underneath his boxers, causing him to breathe more rapidly.

Jack still held cupped hands, therefore, he slowly placed his head between Hiccup's legs and bit the bottom of the fabric, yanking and pulling it down, Hiccup's cock springing out in freedom.

"Excited are we?" Jack smiled, depositing the rest of the handfuls of lube over Hiccup's cock, fuck it looked incredible.

"Not the only one" Hiccup retorted, nodding toward Jack's own bulge that was actually standing quite apparent.

Jack slid three fingers down the length of Hiccup's cock and back up, the boys moans turned full within seconds.

"Jaack! Jack _please_, don't tease me!"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Jack slid fingers down again, this time on the very nails, causing Hiccup's cock to swell for a moment in pleasure.

"_Jaack! It's my birthday!_" Hiccup's voice actually broke during that sentence, he was so adorable.

"Not anymore." Jack pointed out, drawing circles on the tip of the penis.

"_**JAACKK**_" Hiccup begged, eyes pleading with him now, Jack couldn't resist spoiling his sex-hungry Viking. Jack stripped himself of his boxers, and threw them aside.

"It's not a written invitation, but it'll do." Jack wiggled his eyebrows and grinned one last time before put that mouth to us.

_Absolute bliss, complete serenity and tranquillity of pleasure overcame Hiccup like tidal waves._ Jack took the entire length of Hiccup into his mouth, and sucked so firmly and deeply Hiccup was sure his moans would have woken everyone in this apartment block. Jack, bobbed his head, hands rubbing over Hiccup's lubricated skin, up and down his thighs, which he had to grip when Hiccup clasped a handful of his hair. Over his sack, playing and fingering it playfully, not wanting to rush the climax though, and over his stomach, up toward his nipples. Hiccup was so incredibly smooth; Jack was obsessed with the purity his body held. Jack released Hiccup with a small pop; the lube had transferred all over Jack's mouth.

"Why did you stop?" Hiccup panted, seeing through askew hair.

"Not _too fast_ now." Jack whispered, not breaking eye contact as he wrapped his tongue around the base of Hiccup's cock, licking and occasionally kissing the throbbing organ. Jack occasionally dipped his tongue down lower to Hiccup's sack whenever he felt Hiccup was getting too close. Hiccup's noises, that sweet voice crying out continuously over Jack was enough to drive him insane, Jack stroked himself whilst pleasuring Hiccup to the _brink of the abyss._

Hiccup was definitely getting too close now, precum leaked threateningly from the tip of Hiccup's cock, thus Jack quickly licked it off, which felt so fucking good, and reached again for the bottle of lube. This time he poured it of his own cock, which admittedly was bigger than Hiccup's own, slightly longer at least; Hiccup's may still have been thicker. Hiccup was broken from his glare when Jack rubbed two fingers over Hiccup's entrance, and slowly made their way inside.

"_Jaa-JAA-Jaack!_" Hiccup squealed, the alien feeling was unnerving to say the least.

Jack silenced Hiccup by adjusting himself better between his legs and kissing him firmly, their kiss was wet, sloppy and left an imprint no words could manage, deep in Jack's stare of lust and desire held the message.

'**I want you.'**

Jack lined up his cock with Hiccup, and slowly edged his way in. Hiccup leaned up and wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders.

"Jack!" Hiccup winced, trying his best to adjust to the new feeling.

"I know, just relax Hiccup." Jack whispered, finally reaching the base of his cock. Fuck was damn hot right now, Jack wanted nothing more than to pound him, though he resisted.

Slowly but surely Jack begun to pull and push inside Hiccup, he moaned at the new found pleasure, even Jack begun to surrender to moans at the sheer tightness of Hiccup's ass. Jack picked up some more speed, giving in to his desires; Hiccup accompanied them by loosening up down there as best he could. Everything was going smoothly, Jack picking up more and more speed and force, until they came to a crashing halt.

"AHHH JACK!" Hiccup grunted, immediately lifting his head.

"What what!? Did I hurt you!?" Jack panted, frightened slightly at that look on Hiccup's red face.

"No! **NO** Jack! _**DO THAT AGAIN**_." Hiccup begged, lifting himself slightly so Jack could get a better shot at whatever he had just hit.

Jack rammed himself in again, hitting his spot _right on target._

"Fucckkk! Oh my god!" Hiccup moaned, Jack hitting again, and again.

"**FUCK, AH JACK!**" Hiccup called out, beginning to pump his own cock now. Jack leaned forward onto Hiccup, barely space between them for Hiccup to pump so that they could connect lips again, quickly switching to neck biting and sucking. They continued on, until Jack couldn't hold out any more.

"**Shit! Hiccup!**" Jack moaned loudly, pulling out completely and clasping on his cock. Hiccup panted heavily watching Jack pump it but a few times along with his. Jack climbed messily over Hiccup, knees landed onto of Hiccup's arms, pining them down, Jack watched Hiccup below him, look up with that hungry look in his eyes.

"_Suck it"_ Jack commanded, sticking his cock right above Hiccup's lips. Jack knew he wouldn't last long, Hiccup's cute face completely swallowed Jack whole, all in a few lengths and some tongue action before he erupted inside Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup's eyes widened at how much Jack poured into him, there was almost no way he could swallow that, though somehow he managed to take a heavy gulp of the thick liquid, and clean off Jack with a satisfied smirk.

Jack rotated his hips around, high from the orgasm he slid his way back down, masturbating Hiccup for a while with that incredibly ass of his, before he returned to his starting position, head in between Hiccup's legs, gripping on his thighs and swallowing him quickly. Up and down, Jack's lips rubbed the length of Hiccup, tongue involved much more this time to encourage Hiccup on. He moaned violently, gripping the back of Jack's head once more.

"_I-I'm cumming!_" Hiccup warned, Jack moaned through a wave of pleasure, before Hiccup squirted a damn bucket load through his orgasm into Jack's hot wet mouth. Fuck how did Hiccup do this? No it didn't matter; he couldn't be upstaged by this little fucker. Jack swallowed the entire load, and even licked Hiccup clean afterward.

"_Not bad right?"_ Jack smiled, rising up from his knees and offering a hand to Hiccup.

"**Incredible** Jack." Hiccup repeated, taking his hand and rising up with him.  
They stopped in the warm rays of the birthing sun to kiss, tenderly at first, but then more passionately, they had just marked an important time in their relationship, and thus their lives.

Hiccup lay comfortably in bed, Jack stroking through his hair lovingly as he so often did. The two were shirtless, though had replaced their boxers. They should be tired, however from what had just happened, they were far from.

"Jack." Hiccup spoke softly.

"Yeah Hic?" Jack answered, strikingly slightly more in attention now.

"Well y'know how my mother died? Well it was on my birthday… which is why I don't usually like celebrating." Hiccup admitted, more openly and simply than he thought he could.

"I see…" Jack commented, looking down to Hiccup's surprisingly worry-free expression. They were silent for a while, seemingly enjoying the comfort between them.

"Well I hope you like celebrating Christmas, because you're spending it at the Overland household this year!" Jack wiggled his fingers down to Hiccup's neck to tickle.

"Ahh! Wait **Overland?**" Hiccup questioned, looking up at Jack now.

"Yeah, **Overland Frost**." Jack confirmed.

"That's such an unusual middle name-" Hiccup was cut off by a stern look from Jack, he knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"Okay mines probably weirder… It's Hiccup **Horrendous** Haddock." Hiccup sighed.

Jack erupted in a fit of laughter, unable to hold back, Hiccup managed to resist joining in his cute laughter.

"Oh Hiccup… that name is… _Horrendous_." Jack giggled harder at that, Hiccup too joined in the laughter this time.

Outside, clouds bulked together in a terrible looking grey threat, the promise of imminent snow was strong on the wind.

Jack's worry and anxiety over Hiccup decreased to almost nothing from then. Through the last days of November till the midst of December, he was confident in his relationship. Insecurities were all but gone, Hiccup's desire and affection for him was clear and assured. The vicious viper that constantly attacked Jack's mind with poisonous thoughts and insecurities had all but evaporated into nonexistence. As the two watched a documentary on wildlife, the narrator spoke of the large snake on screen.

"_In some cultures, snakes represent evil, but in many others, the snake represents progress. The snake slithers constantly, unhindered by any obstacle in its path; it'll always find a way through."_

"Would you ever eat a snake?" Hiccup asked Jack playfully.

"What do I look like to you? Tarzan?"

Hiccup shrugged and returned to hugging him tightly.

"_You'd look cute in the outfit._" The auburn teen hummed into Jack's firm chest.

A/N:

I understand there was a lack of personality during the smut scene, thing is I cannot imagine Hiccup and Jack giving their sass to each other during their first ever sexual experience with one another. There was a tad with Jack's teasing playfulness, but other than that unfortunately there was a necessary void.

Oh and Christmas at the Overland house in the next chapter! Rotg characters for all! well there was one this chapter. Fore shame if you overlooked it! I've got some pretty cool ideas for the Rotg characters too! Excited for that I be!

New year will probably be in the 8th chapter, since these holiday seasons are gonna be pretty lengthy. I really want to get Hiccup and Jack out the apartment and the city for a while. It's crucial for the storyline you see.

If you'd be nice enough to leave some feedback and such, It'll be greatly appreciated! Writing these chapters is honestly the most fun and rewarding experience I've had with any of my work, it'll be incredible to hear what all of you guys think!

Thanks again! ^^


	7. Reunion

Quick A/N: Firstly, I'm really sorry about the long delay with this chapter. It's been sitting in the depths of my laptop unfinished for ages, I don't know what happened to me but my writing just went out the window, along with my motivation and confidence to do anything. Anyway please try and enjoy, I hope you don't notice how much my writing begins to suck half-way through ._.

And also this fic reached over 1000 hits on A03 and over 2,500 view on  
That is... unbelievable. I'm still dumbfounded when I see that.. So, Thank you guys so much. You give me so much confidence in my writing!

December in the city was far different from Berk, that much was clear, unlike the reasoning behind it. Back at Berk, December was the same as any other month; except the temperature was slightly colder than the previous month. People throughout the month would leave Berk to go to the nearest city or town with shops to prepare for Christmas and the New Year's; but mostly New Year's.

Christmas wasn't a huge deal in Berk, most people at least did exchange gifts to loved ones, family and friends, some of them had a big family dinner, though not all. Hiccup was sure it was the stubbornness of the village to only have big celebrations for the same holidays that their ancestors did; some even referred to Christmas as 'Snoggletog', honestly what time period was that village stuck in?

December in the city on the other hand, was apparently massive. Decoration filled the streets and shops; Christmas music was put on replay over every department store and shopping center. The entire city suddenly came under the holiday influence, with people rushing through from store to store trying to prepare for the oncoming holidays. People practically buried themselves in coats and layers of clothing, to embrace the blistering cold and get everything they need; this holiday was huge for people, and as Jack informs him, huge for businesses to make as much money as possible.

New Year's however, was the big celebration for Berk, though that would have to wait; for now Christmas was still to come, and Hiccup was to be spending it with Jack's mysterious family. It was the 20th of December, the night before Jack and Hiccup were going to leave for Jack's old town, which apparently was as far away and hidden as Berk was. For now, Snow plagued the city; not enough to cause problems, but just enough to cause Jack to think they had to re-build the fortress of pillows and blankets right by the window for their last night here. Hiccup still lay awake I the early hours of the morning; Jack was still twitching in his sleep, Hiccup had no idea what he was dreaming about.

Inside Jack's head, the scene was far from cold and snowy. It was mid-summer; suddenly the heat was ever present, beaming down and baking the very earth. Jack and Hiccup were by the sea, the cold refreshing water was pleasurable to all who were enjoying this wonderful sunny day at the beach.

Hiccup was being dragged into the water by Jack, who was doing his best to hide his mischievous smile.

"_Jaaaack_ I didn't finish putting on sunscreen!" Hiccup complained, trying to loosen Jack's grip on his wrist as their feet begun to splash up cool water onto them. Hiccup winced slightly at the sudden contact of warm skin to cold water.  
"Don't worry; this'll only take a second!" Jack encouraged him further into the water, unknown to Hiccup he had a secret item of clothing stashed in the pocket of his blue swimming trunks. Hiccup sighed and followed him into now waist high water. Once Hiccup and Jack had the water level reaching the bottom of their chest, though for Hiccup it was slightly higher, Jack took Hiccup in his arms before he could even ask.

Jack pecked Hiccup quickly on the lips, knowing the boy would resist him in a full on kiss in such a public place. Hiccup scowled at Jack, balancing on his feet to keep his composure in the rapidly moving water.

"Jack what did you want to do?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Jack smiled back widely at him, conjuring up a lie to allow his real evil schemes to come into motion.  
"It's always been a fantasy of mine, to have a romantic kiss in the water." Jack fluttered his eyes as innocently as he could, and beneath the water Hiccup could feel him place two hands on either side of his hips.  
Hiccup rolled his eyes, looking around the quite packed beach as he contemplated the request; he turned his gaze back to those huge blue eyes, sparkling with hope.  
"Ugh, fine. One quick kiss **that's it!**" Hiccup gave in, wrapping one arm around Jack for support; who grinned widely as he did.  
"Gods you're embarrassing Frost." Hiccup muttered, closing the distance between their lips. They kissed, more passionately than Jack thought they would; perfect opportunity for his plan to come into effect.

Jack wiggled his fingers from Hiccup's waist down slightly onto the top of Hiccup's green swimming trunks. At first, the motion of the currents disguised this act, but soon Hiccup realised what Jack was doing.  
"Jack don't _you dare!_" Hiccup tried to warn, but the white-haired boy was far too quick, and managed to pull the trunks down, and once Hiccup tried to launch himself away by kicking his feet up from the ground, Jack managed to slip them off completely.

"Jack!" Hiccup hissed, his face already a tinge red; the boy was floating their naked after all. Jack smiled again, before pulling a piece of clothing from his trunk pocket, and throwing it over to Hiccup; making a splash that blinded him for a second.

Jack made his way out of the water, Hiccup tried to chase after him but once the water retreated below waist level he could go no further.  
"Jack! Give me back my trunks **now!**" Hiccup demanded, though only resulted in Jack's grin growing wider. He nodded his head to the black clothing he had thrown to Hiccup earlier, which he grasped tightly in his hand. Hiccup opened up the clothing, and his expression dropped to a mortified one. In his hand, he held a single black pair of speedos; they were clearly several sizes too small for him and tight as anything.

Hiccup looked back up to Jack horrified, the boy was clearly enjoying himself as he sat back down on their beach mat, waiting patiently for his show. He placed Hiccup's trunks down and signalled for him to come and collect them.

Hiccup wanted to kill that little shit; he even considered staying in the water for as long as possible; though he knew he couldn't. Underneath the water he put on the ridiculously exposing pair of speedos and slowly exited the water.

Shame was buried deep into the boy's expression, however for Jack; well nothing but pure worship was planted on his face.  
Hiccup looked incredibly sexy in those tight, tight speedos. His skin was shimmering, tanned and delicious looking; as if he had just made a slow motion entrance out of the water in a high-school romance film. His hair was dripping down water onto his chest, which trickled down onto the speedos. Hiccup's ass barely fit into those; he was soaking wet and more importantly, fucking irresistible.

A loud wolf whistle erupted from somewhere on the beach, and Hiccup blushed an entire new shade of red. Once he reached the beach mat Jack sat on with awe, he placed a hand on his hip, and stood with an amused smile on his face. Suddenly there was nobody else on the beach; just him and Hiccup.  
"Since you're so content on me being so exposed, why don't you finish off putting on my sunscreen so I don't burn?" Hiccup spoke to Jack seductively, turning around and sitting directly onto Jack's lap. The boy was so shocked, it took him a while to realise his own trunks were gone. Hiccup arched his back as he dug himself deeper against Jack, his already hard dick rubbing against Hiccup's speedos.  
Hiccup moaned, arching some more to whisper into his ear, Jack worked his arm around and stroked Hiccup fiercely.  
"C'mon Jack… _Cream me._" Hiccup begged into Jack's ear, before licking a long line from his cheek into his lips.

"Jack!" Hiccup woke the boy, bolting away from him quickly. Jack shot up from the fort, which destroyed it instantly.  
"What!?" Jack quickly asked, shaking his head to wake himself up some more. Hiccup stood before him, his stomach covered in semen. Jack took a look down to his own, and sure enough his abdomen had a layer of thick cum plastered over it. Jack's boxers pinned his dick up against his stomach for some reason too.

"You j-just pulled down your pants a-and just!" Hiccup squealed, his face rapidly adopting shades of red, his hands getting sticky trying to stop Jack's cum leaking through his fingers onto the carpet.  
"Oh my god, Hiccup I'm so sorry!" Jack half laughed, clearly appalled he just practically sleep masturbated onto Hiccup.  
"Damn it! Ugh, come on let's just get cleaned up." Hiccup moaned, walking off towards the bathroom. Jack followed sheepishly, his face going slightly red itself; hopefully Hiccup didn't notice.  
"Well, at least I know what we're doing this summer." Jack shrugged apologetically to Hiccup, who gave him a confused and annoyed stare in response.

"Are you sure that's everything?" Hiccup once again nagged Jack. The white haired teen joined Hiccup half-way out the door, giving one final look to the apartment.  
"Windows are all closed… everything's packed…" Jack bit the nail of his thumb as he scanned the living room once more.  
"You did give in your notice for work right?" Hiccup needed to make sure, Jack slowly came to realise Hiccup become a tad possessive with organisation and planning.  
"Yeah they know, what about you?"  
"Gobber already had me booked off for the holidays; apparently he thought I was gonna stay here and work all Christmas to avoid seeing my father." Hiccup rolled his eyes and picked his bag back up from the ground.  
"Is the demon all seated up in the car?" Jack's eyes daggered at the visible box of cat food that was just barely visible poking from the top of Hiccup's bag.  
"Yes **Toothless **is ready! Hurry up and lock up, I'll be in the car." Hiccup readjusted his bag and made his way down the apartment blocks stairs. Jack was left to double-check everything was fine and that they had everything they needed, since they would travel from Jack's house straight to Berk after Christmas.

Jack walked quickly from the apartment block entrance around the corner into the car park. The weather had begun to pick up a dreadful wind, carrying faint particles of snow within the fast moving waves. Once Jack reached the car he hurriedly opened the door, shot into the driver's seat and firmly shut the door behind him.

"Gosh, I really hope this weather doesn't start to affect the roads." Jack sighed, looking over to Hiccup who was almost buried in his coat beside him.  
"Shouldn't be too bad," Hiccup nonchalantly said, eyes drifting over the clouds. "We need to be there by tonight though; apparently there's gonna be quite the snowstorm tomorrow."  
Toothless clambered from the back seat into Hiccup's lap, and perched himself there.

After Jack had fitted the keys into the ignition, he stopped and rubbed his eyes. Honestly Jack had been anxious about taking Hiccup to meet his family. He knew more than anybody now wasn't the best time to be taking guests to the overland household. He just hoped the others being there would take away some of the impact Hiccup would no doubt take on when he saw the state of Jack's relationship with his family.

Jack started the car, clicked in his seatbelt and pulled out of the car park. Hiccup had his own family problems though didn't he? Although it was more than likely it didn't compare to the kind of broken relationship Jack had with North, but still Jack had to believe Hiccup would understand to some extent. Wouldn't he?

As they drove around the busy city, Hiccup got a better look at all of the decoration and lights that had been put up. Jack had been awfully quiet during the drive through the city, and so after a few miles as they approached the motorway Hiccup dug through his bag and pulled out a few CD's.

"What on earth are those?" Jack questioned, becoming suspicious of Hiccup's frequent glares of amusement and mischief that he couldn't return while driving. Hiccup slotted the first CD into the player and it loaded a most familiar song.

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want_" The song blasted out, Jack immediately giving a look most grim and dangerous to Hiccup who looked almost frightened at such a stare.  
Jack shook his head and returned his focus back to driving, clearly not amused by such antics. Hiccup seemed slightly hurt, and rested his head on his palm to stare out of the window.

Jack quickly snapped his head back to Hiccup and blurted out in time with the song "_I really really really wanna zigazig ahh!_" drawing an instant stream of laughter from Hiccup.

"I thought you'd like it." Hiccup smiled, instantly livening up.  
"You know me too well Hic." Jack grinned back; it was a long journey there, no point worrying about his family now. Otherwise it'll ruin the trip before they even got there.

Hiccup completely set up the cheesiest playlist of songs for the two to duet to. It ranged from Beyoncé to Frosty the snowman. Hiccup was clearly having a good time watching Jack failing to resist breaking into song along with him. The two did a particular good cover of 'baby its cold outside.' Which was their final duet prior to Jack pulling up into a gas station to fill up for the long journey.

"Want anything?" Jack asked as he re-opened the car door to grab his wallet.  
"Food." Hiccup muttered back, wrapped up in a portable gaming device he'd brought along for the ride.  
"What food?" It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes; Hiccup couldn't multitask to save his life.  
"Good food."  
"How about a drink?"  
"Yeah sure."  
Jack paused to indicate that Hiccup should say something but the auburn hair teen had already absorbed himself back into the game.  
"What drink?"  
"Good drink."  
Jack sighed and pulled himself out the vehicle, muttering something as he did before he closed the door behind him.

'Oh my god and get chocolate!' Hiccup's text flashed up on Jack's phone as he stood in line. Once he registered what it said he grunted again and stepped off to the side to pick up a bar of wholenut chocolate; he already established it was Hiccup's favourite.

Once Jack got back to the car he deposited the bag of overpriced gas-station snacks in the back seat and wasted no time pulling out the stop to the beginning of the long motorway.

Jack had to admit, the closer he got to home the more anxious he got. He'd only visited back home once since moving out; and he was still just as worried. But this time he had Hiccup with him; who served Jack to both calm and worry him at the same time.  
After only 5 minutes of Hiccup glued to this strange sounding game Jack couldn't bare but to talk to him about it.

"Hey Hiccup." Jack spoke softly, almost as if he didn't want to frighten the boy. Hiccup could tell when Jack wanted to speak seriously and when he was simply messing around. There was a drastic change in his tone, along with his expression, though Hiccup could suppose that was due to the fact he was concentrating.

"Yeah?" Hiccup switched gaze from Jack, to the game, and back to Jack.

"When we…" Jack trailed off; a melody of loud music kept erupting from the console to interrupt him. Usually Jack would just talk over noise and such, but Hiccup had a feeling he was using the noise as an escape to give himself more time to prolong his words. Either that or Hiccup had been watching far too many psychology programs.

"Would you give Animal Crossing a break already?" Jack laughed slightly, Hiccup immediately closed the console and shuffled slightly in his seat to better face the boy; a subtle hint to show he was giving his full attention.

"When we get there… I don't know if… well." Jack sighed, took a breath and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.  
"I'm not expecting my dad's place to be… well… home."  
Hiccup got Jack's gaze long enough to express his obvious confusion at whatever Jack was trying to say.

"I mean, you might be expecting like y'know, nice house, family, happy smiles, Christmas cheer and all that crap? I'm just warning you now I guess."  
Hiccup nodded very slowly, he thought he had a rough idea of what Jack was saying.  
"But your dad has that adopted kid Jamie right? Wouldn't he like… y'know encourage your dad to be more upbeat and stuff?" True enough, Jamie often used to try to press North into treating Jack better, trying to patch up their broken relationship.

"Yeah but North can be quite the actor around Jamie. When we get there I guarantee he'll be all smiles and friendliness, but he'll do small things, that I'll pick up and can just tell. Know what I mean?" Jack looked over to Hiccup every opportunity he got

"Yeah I do actually," Hiccup bit his bottom lip as his eyes scanned the cover of his console. "My dad used to be the same, he'd think I wouldn't notice the small things but I always did."

"Ha, ever try to explain how you know something because of all the small things?" Jack chuckled

"Ugh, Astrid is still convinced I overthink _everything._"

"You probably do Hic."

The trip went fairly slowly from there. Jack and Hiccup communed about many different things, ranging from places to eat and things to-do, to yoga and somehow mythology. In honesty Hiccup was just trying to spill out as many subjects as possible to keep conversation flowing; Hiccup already established he was going to have to put in as much effort as he could to support Jack this holiday. Transitioning the subjects was fairly easy; it reminded Hiccup of their first few conversations as they started to get to know each other. Jack would be drawling on about one thing, and once he was finished Hiccup would make a joke, Jack would make an innuendo most times, and then Hiccup would make a Segway into the next topic. This work fairly well up until now, as Hiccup ran out of things to discuss, he could see Jack slowly begun retreating back into a cocoon of worry; his eyes always locking on every road sign that held the town's name along with declining numbers of miles to go.

Hiccup frequently glanced over to Jack without making his worry seem obvious. He felt he should say something, anything to encourage Jack not to feel so rotten about this trip. It's not like he was forced to spend Christmas with his family, so Hiccup could assume he wants to make things right between them, or at least better. Jack was probably just scared, Hiccup was feeling the exact same way about taking Jack to meet his family. Hiccup's eyes flashed alert as the thought crossed his mind. That's it!

"Hey Jack, can I tell you something?" Hiccup interrupted the already heavy silence between them, the only sound coming from the quiet radio that played songs in the background.

"What's up?" Jack replied, flicking on the windscreen wipers as snow had begun to fall a tad heavier than it did 10 minutes ago.

"I'm really scared about you meeting my family." Hiccup didn't hesitate his words, he spoke clearly, to assure Jack his admittance was authentic.

"I mean, I don't know how they'll react to you, or if I even want to tell them. Part of me doesn't really care what they think, well what my dad thinks anyway. I can easily imagine everything going sour and us just leaving and heading home… me leaving my family, my dad for good… because our relationship won't ever get better." Hiccup returned his gaze back to the road, watching snow fall onto the windscreen before it's violently cast off by the wipers. Jack reminded silent, listening intently for Hiccup to continue, his lips just slightly ajar.

"But the other part of me, just really wants to fix my broken relationship. I want my dad to be there for me, be there for us, to actually be a part of our lives, y'know? As much as we didn't get on in the past, I feel like now, with you, and college, and life moving forward and all that, now is the last chance I have to reconnect with family… otherwise they'll just fade away… I know our families are pretty small, but I couldn't actually stand to lose it…" Hiccup finished by dragging his eyes away from the road and towards Jack, who stayed in the same position, only moving his wrists to rotate the wheel slightly.

"Sorry I'm babbling, I know it's kinda stupid-"

"No no… it's not stupid at all…" Jack cleared his throat quickly, and adjusted himself in his seat, coming back to life.

"I know, exactly how you feel Hic." Jack nodded his head a few times, looking away from the road for a moment to catch a weak smile Hiccup offered to him.

Loud sirens startled them both; flashing lights illuminated the area from behind them. Jack quickly checked the rear view mirror; eyes squinting as he tried to focus on the police car behind them.

"Are they pulling _us _over?" Hiccup brows rose at the question, watching Jack as he checked his mirrors, processing an answer.

"Ugh. Great." Jack finally realised, and slowed the car down enough to pull into the side lane of the motorway.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hiccup questioned him; it seemed as if Jack knew something he didn't. Once the car had come to a stop, so did the police car behind them, and out stepped a tall officer.

"Jack, what are they pulling us over for?" Hiccup implications were clear to Jack, unlike the dreadful whether the officer stepped through to reach the car.

"I didn't do anything!" Jack quickly snapped to defend himself, slightly annoyed at Hiccup's underlined accusation.

Three knocks on the car window interrupted Hiccup from speaking again. Jack rolled down the window, and the officer leant closer into the window. A tall man, with a short beard and bright green eyes. His nose twitched slightly before he spoke.  
"G'day mates." The man grinned to Jack, whose face struck more than pleased.

"Bunny!" Jack elongated the nickname happily.  
"You got me pretty good that time!" Jack admitted, whilst Hiccup relaxed back into the seat with a hefty sigh of relief.

"Haha, I try my best. Who's ya friend Jacky boy?" Bunny nodded his head to Hiccup, who seemed surprised to be addressed to.

"Ah, Uh Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock." Hiccup introduced himself before Jack could for him, probably out of nerves.

"Well ello mate, you can call me Bunny." He reached into the car to shake Hiccup's hand. As he did Jack sat smiling, he hadn't seen Bunny in quite a while.

"I'm sure Jack's told you all about me." Bunny said proudly, sticking out his chest slightly.

"Uhh.. no actually, he hasn't said much." Hiccup informed him, causing Bunny to deflate in offense.

Jack offered a nervous laugh to the accusing look Bunny gave him from the window. A drafty wind adopted a winter chill and blew around the car and into the open window. Bunny ruffled down his neck to bury himself further into his police officer's coat.

"Well, we better get home Jacky; we'll have to get properly acquainted later on Hiccup." Bunny quickly shivered through the cold, and tapped the car roof twice before turning to leave back to his own car.

"Uhh, so yeah that's Bunny." Jack clasped his hands together. Rubbed them to create friction before he started the engine again. Hiccup nodded slowly, prior to looking over at Jack with a smile.

"He does kinda look like a bunny doesn't he?" Hiccup giggled.

"More like a kangaroo." Jack scoffed, pulling away from the side of the road, Bunny following behind.

Hours flew by as Hiccup and Jack divulged themselves in conversation. Hiccup did his best to yet again steer the topics away from Jack's life at home, but it did seem the most natural thing to talk about since that's where they were headed. Hiccup doubted he could appear as unsuspicious debating health care whilst their vehicle rolled into the outskirts of Jack's old town.

"I still think it's just kinda dumb." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders as Jack groaned loudly.

"But It's Batman vs Superman! Didn't you ever want to see a fight between superheroes as a kid!?" Jack exclaimed, clearly excitable; even seeing the old landmarks near his town didn't disturb him.

"Nah, I wasn't much of a superhero fan. Even so I feel like writers are just running out of ideas now." Hiccup yawned, this trip had been awfully tiring, and all he had done was sit in the passenger seat and occasionally feed Jack potato chips. The ivory haired boy beside him must be exhausted; he drove all the way up after all.

"That's quite true now that you mention it. I mean there's been an increase in things coming out that just seem… desperate." Jack agreed, focusing on the road more intently now, perhaps his eyes were getting tired.

"Yeah, I think it's about time some new superheroes need to be created. I mean we can't keep dragging on the same heroes forever. How's batman gonna be escaping from his secret identity at the old people's home, fighting crime in a wheelchair?" Jack laughed at that, quite furiously in fact, which made Hiccup smile quite widely.

"What heroes would you suggest then?" Jack asked, once he stopped laughing.

"Uhhh… I don't know! You're the writer here, why don't you create one?"

"Uhhhh….. how about… Hiccup Horrendous Haddock… the third." Jack grinned, looking over towards Hiccup. The boy gave a long confused, yet amused stare.

"Seriously?" Hiccup raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Nah I'm serious! I'm not sure how you'll fight crime though, with those scrawny arms you couldn't knead bread without breaking your wrist."

"Ha! Very funny Frost boy. You're not exactly Mike Tyson either y'know. Besides, I wouldn't need to fight, I'd have Toothless fight with me!" Jack laughed fully at the mental image.

"The evil demon Toothless and his master Hiccup; roaming in the dead of night!" Jack gasped in a mock sinister tone."

"That's not a bad idea!" Hiccup humoured, "Not exactly a superhero though."

"Still a hero. Better than nothing!" Jack defended his creation.

"Whatever, who would ever like a story about some dork named Hiccup and his pet Toothless?" Hiccup rolled his eyes at such a silly idea.

"You never know." Jack shrugged. As he finished something up ahead caught his eye. A speeding black compact car weaved towards them on the road. As it got closer the blacked out windows rolled down, and explicit rap music, along with an earth shattering bass exploded from the vehicle. Even with the windows up within their own car, the music was still loud. The car swerved, and drifted unbelievably close to Jack's car, and pivoted a 360 turn to cut in-between Jack and Bunny. Hiccup looked around quickly, to see a young female driving, with multi-coloured strands in her hair, many armbands and bracelets, and most noticeable bright pink contacts in her eyes he spotted even from here. Bunny flashed his siren in warning, and the girl responded only with a rude hand gesture out the window. This woman was crazy clearly; who would ever do such a thing on a snow battered road in the middle of winter?

"Whoa." Hiccup gaped from the passenger seat, completely stunned and such a performance.

"Whoa is right. That's Tooth." Jack nodded, looking into the rear view mirror with a smile.

"_**The dentist!?**_" Hiccup snapped back to Jack to fast he was sure his head would spin around at least twice.

Three quick horn beeps interrupted him, Jack looked back to catch Tooth waving in excitement. It appeared she was mouthing an ecstatic greeting, but the loud music carried her words away in the wind. She was lucky for the moment the weather had cleared; otherwise she probably would have run straight into them driving like that.

The trio drove a few more miles until small building begun to appear. First was a small gas station with nothing but a single car filling up. The next was a small hardware store, it was incredible there was still business there, the town didn't seem to have any recently built structures anywhere. All the buildings in this town were old; some in serious need of renovation.

Jack's mood was instantly brought down as he drove through the town. Once they reached the market street turning; which was in the process of putting up barriers against the snow, he became aware of the tightening feeling of anxiety grow within his bones.

"It's just up this long stretch of road?" Hiccup confirmed with Jack, who nodded back quickly, turning onto the lonely road that reached up to a single house.

As they pulled up, Hiccup finally got a look at the household. It was a large house, with two stories. There appeared to be an attic with a window, and a small hatch on the side of the house Hiccup could only assume led into the basement. The outside of the house looked abandoned almost; with the porch clearly dusty, cob-webbed and generally unused. Most of the windows were blacked out with dark curtains.

Hiccup exited the vehicle slowly, mesmerised by the appalling condition of the house.

"Bloody ell' mate, this looks like something outta a horror movie." Bunny scowled at the house, locking his car behind him.

"Sheesh… Bunny you sure North still lives here?" Tooth braced herself in a puffy coat against the cold.

"He's here." Jack answered for him, eyes locked on the house, blue eyes uneasy in their sockets. Jack moved towards the house, seemingly afraid of the place. Hiccup got the bags from the trunk of the car, obviously having trouble with the weight, though not wanting to disturb Jack from his thoughts. Tooth however, came over to help Hiccup.

"Some Christmas this is gonna be huh?" Tooth smiled at Hiccup, gaping at her from his coat. Tooth laughed a little at his goofy expression.

"Yeah… uh… I'm Hiccup." The boy regained his mind to introduce himself.

"Lovely to meet you Hiccup, you can call me Tooth. Strange names all around ey?" Tooth grinned again; it seemed her spirits weren't at all affected by any of this.

"Let's get inside, shall we?" Bunny prodded Jack carefully, who immediately snapped from his trance.

"Y-Yeah sure..." Jack pondered on his words, turning to relieve Hiccup of his own bag.

Once the cars had been locked up, and Toothless was finally forced to get out the car everyone approached the patio; Hiccup having to bat away a cobweb he'd walked right into.

The doorbell was rung twice by Bunny, and the melody shot shivers of anxiety through Jack's being.

"I'll get it!" A young voice came from inside the house; footsteps could be heard rapidly approaching the door and then, the heavy wooden door swung open. There stood a young boy, short brown hair and a growing grin stretching on his expression.

"_Bunny! Tooth! …. __**JACK!**_" The boy practically shot from the doorway right onto Jack; latching himself in excitement to Jack's waist. Jack had been so caught up in seeing the boy again he could barely process his reaction.

"Ha...ha...hahaha, hey there Jamie!" Jack finally responded with a huge smile forcing its way onto Jack's face. The boy crouched down to better embrace the smaller boy.

"You've gotten taller since we last saw you Jamie!" Bunny pointed out; and he was right. Jamie had gotten noticeably taller. Last time he hugged Jack his head barely reached Jack's abdomen. Now however, the hug he'd received had Jamie's head reaching around the bottom of his chest area.

"Yeah okay how about we have this family reunion inside, where it's warm huh?" Tooth suggested, moving into the house and dropping her bag in the lounge area to the left of the front door. Bunny, Jamie and Jack followed, leaving Hiccup to close the door and give him a second to admire the space in the house. Hiccup picked up that the entire bottom floor seemed to all be connected in a large circle of rooms. Opposite the front door was the staircase, to the left was the longue area and to the right was the dining room. After the dining room there was an archway that led into what looked like the kitchen. There was a door visible in the kitchen that didn't seem to lead outside, but rather a different room, perhaps the entrance to the basement? Or possibly a bathroom or a closet. Then from the kitchen there was another archway that led back into the longue area and the staircase, coming full circle. The longue itself was quite beautiful compared to the outside of the house. In fact the entirety of the inside of this house was very appealing despite the attraction of the outside.

The lights glowed in invitation; the place was spacious, yet very cosy. The longue area was made up of very comfy looking armchairs and sofas. Fluffy pillows and throws decorated the seats, a large fireplace was bare and unused, and above it was a television fixed to the wall. Bunny went immediately to fix the issue of the non-working fireplace, it seemed he was the most prone to the cold outside. The dining room was littered with bits and bobbles on the walls and on the counters that were placed against said walls all around the long oak table. As much as Hiccup wanted to investigate, he was pulled away by Jack.

"Oh Jamie, before I forget!" Jack tugged on the smaller boys arm in indication for him to follow. Jamie did so and stopped in front of Hiccup.

"Jamie, this is my friend Hiccup. He's come to stay with us for Christmas this year." Jack smiled brightly, clearly excited for the two to meet.

"Uhh, nice to meet you!" Jamie extended his hand out with a toothy grin. Hiccup smiled back as best he could manage without seeming creepy and took Jamie's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too! Jack's told me quite a bit about you!" Hiccup nodded in approval of something he knew not. "Oh and this is Toothless-"Hiccup stopped once he realised the feline had already run off to explore this new territory.

"Ah... uh well I guess He's off being naughty somewhere." Hiccup chuckled.

"It's okay!" Jamie shrugged the cat's absence easily; he was more of a dog person anyway.

"So Jack… Hiccup's your 'friend' huh?" Jamie's expression grew mischievous as he turned towards him.

"Yeah. He's my friend…" Jack narrowed his eyes in both warning and fake confusion of the question. Jamie only replied with a smug grin.

"Hey Jamie, where's North?" Bunny called over from the longue, already plumped in the cushy armchair.

"He's upstairs, still working I think." Jamie sounded almost fed up as he spoke.

"What? He's not supposed to be working over the Christmas holidays!" Tooth piped up immediately.

"Yeah well, that's all he really does anymore." Jamie rolled his eyes as he spoke. "In fact he didn't even help me put up the decorations! They're in the basement and I can't find the key to go down there!" Jamie began frantically moving about; it seems he was getting flustered about his words. "I keep asking him to help and he just keeps telling me later! Can you believe that!?"

Hiccup looked around the house once more, and it was true. Not a single decoration was placed over the house, not even a tree. Bunny, Tooth, Jack and Hiccup all exchanged glances of uneasiness. Bunny sighed audibly at the situation. It seems North was in a worse condition than what he thought.

"Jamie? Did I hear doorbell ring?" a husky Russian voice came from the top of the stairs. Tooth and Bunny both got to their feet to witness the decent of a large, bearded man as he slowly stumbled down the steps. Once he reached the bottom he took his eyes off the railing to connect them with Jack's. The two stood in silence for a while, stunned at the very presence of the other. Jamie watched happily and intensely, whereas Bunny and Tooth watched more cautiously.

"Ah… Jack…" The man mumbled, prior to clearing his throat and speaking again.

"It's good to see you... uhh"

"Good… too see you too North." Jack spoke back just as awkwardly. The two stepped forward for some kind of physical greeting, which ended up being nothing more than a handshake and a forced smile.

"Umm... Bunny! Tooth! Good to see you two made it." North stepped away to greet the other two.

"Same here mate, has Sandy made it here yet?"

"No no, you are first here."

Hiccup studied Jack; the boy seemed paralysed from the encounter, definitely not the kind of reaction you'd think a father and son to share after so long of not seeing each other.

"North. You knew we were coming this year didn't you?" Tooth decided to get straight onto the point.

"Of course! I just uh… lost track of time!" North rubbed his belly and scratched his temples. Jack turned to Hiccup and shook his head, silently telling him that was a lie.

North tried to smile brightly to everyone, but instead got nothing but vaguely retuned smiles and worried looks.

"Oh, a new face yes?" North noted as he approached Hiccup.

"Dad, this is Hiccup!" Jamie introduced excitedly.

"Ah, Hiccup. A wonderfully curious name." North placed two hands on his hips and beamed down at the boy.

"Uh, yeah… it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Hiccup balanced on the balls of his feet nervously. North only responded with the nod of his head and widen of his smile.

"Who's for tea then?" North asked the group, before trotting off towards the kitchen. Jack breathed out a heavy breath, and quickly grasped Hiccup's wrist.

"Hic, I think coming here was a mistake." Jack admitted, his eyes screaming with pain. It would appear the ghosts that haunted this house only intensified the pain caused by the ghosts of Jack's memories.

"Hey hey! C'mon now, this wasn't a mistake!" Bunny interrupted them.

"I don't know Bunny, North seems almost un-repairable." Tooth sighed, coming over to join the hushed conversation.

"Now now, listen to me mates." Bunny raised in voice slightly to gain their attention.

"We didn't come here to 'fix' North, or even help him find closure. We came here to all be together this Christmas. We need to show him that we can go on as normal even after everything that's happened okay? By doing that North still hopefully start to accept the fact things can be just as good as they were before and he'll go back to his usual self, but that means we all have to be our normal selves. Especially you Jack." Bunny stared intently to Jack, whose breathing became hitched. Jack looked as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

"Can you do that Jack?" Tooth inquired very cautiously. The boy stared into space for a few seconds, until nodding firmly.

"Yeah… yeah I can do it." Jack confirmed.

"Great! Listen, tomorrow we'll all go out and save this Christmas. Decorations, a tree, shopping, the whole lot." Bunny looked to each of them, and as he did they all seemed on-board.

"We'll have to start with this house though, make it as Christmassy as possible." Tooth ran fingers through her hair in thought.

"When Sandy gets here he can help me find a tree." Jack spoke up rather strongly.

"Yeah… Tooth and I can handle getting some new decorations and the shopping." Bunny nodded.

"Hiccup and I can get the decorations from the basement! Start cleaning up the house!" Jamie suggested excitedly.

"That's good Jamie!" Bunny patted him on the shoulder. Hiccup smiled at him and agreed, he was perfectly content to this plan.

"Okay, we don't have long to turn this Christmas around-"

"I have tea! And cookies!" North came back into the room to find everyone huddled over by the front door and then break apart in a startled mess. North glared confused by the erratic behaviour of them all.

Jack quickly bounced forward to take a cookie.

"Cool! Thanks dad." Jack said taking a bite. North looked shocked to even hear Jack call him that. The others all came forward to take the mugs of tea, until Jack made a few alerting moans. The boy quickly grabbed a tissue from the dining room and spat the cookie into the tissue.

"North these cookies are expired!" he groaned disgusted.

"Oh… well I suppose it has been a while since I bought some fresh ones…" North pondered absent minded.

Jack and Hiccup looked over at each other wearing the same expression. This was going to take a lot of work.

Everyone but North stayed downstairs in the longue area for the remainder of the afternoon. North muttered about needing to finish his work before he retreated back upstairs and away from the others. Bunny had finally gotten the fireplace going and so everyone was more than happy to remain there, speaking amongst themselves until the early signs of evening caught their attention.

"Crikey, it's getting dark, where the bloody hell is Sandy?" Bunny reminded the others of the absence of the man.

"I sent him a text about an hour ago; he said he'd been here soon." Tooth casually replied, flicking through TV channels for something to watch.

"Is anybody else hungry?" Jack asked, sitting in front of the fireplace barefoot, wiggling his toes. Hiccup watched slightly uncomfortable at how much he could control each toe. Jack often was barefoot inside the apartment, wiggling and playing with them when watching TV on the couch, and Hiccup always found himself watching the scene like a clip from a horror film. In regards to what Jack had said Hiccup was indeed hungry, though slightly too embarrassed to ask about eating. He had become slightly more comfortable with Bunny and Tooth due to the talk they had just had though. During which Hiccup took on board the fact that despite their ages and appearances, Bunny and Tooth were really just like teenagers rather than adults. Tooth was constantly energetic, always wanting to do things and talk about subjects she was interested in. Bunny was more laid-back but never shies to speak or make a joke. He was also seemed to have more of a 'big brother' feel to him, especially in relation to Jack. Whereas Tooth held a more sister feel to Jack rather than a big sister feel.

"Bloody starving mate!" Bunny gasped almost, his head rolling on his shoulders to relive the tension he had built from looking at the TV from a strange angle.

"I don't think North's cooked anything.." Jack looked to Jamie, sitting next to Hiccup against the sofa who confirmed his statement.

"Oh the great useless man." Tooth rolled her eyes and returned to flicking through documentaries now. "Shall we order something?"

"I say pizza!" Jamie immediately piped up.

"Same." Jack quickly threw in, his attention instantly retracted from the fire to the others.

"Sounds good, Tooth?" Bunny looked to the girl who expressed a deep concern on her expression. Jack thought for a second she was going to complain about how Pizza is bad for your teeth or something, however her expression revealed to be nothing more than a build up to a sneeze.

"What about Sandy?" Tooth asked briefly.

"I'll answer in his place… **yes.**" Jack scooted closer to Hiccup as Jamie left to go and get a menu.

"Alright, what about you Hiccup?" Tooth leaned forward slightly to place a hand on the boys shoulder, who at the present time was trying to give Jack stern looks in response to Jack's inappropriate silent gestures.

"Oh, uh I'm fine with pizza yeah!" Hiccup turned to smile at Tooth as politely as he could.

Once Jamie got back with the menu, the five of them spent 10 minutes trying to decide on what pizza to get and then ordered. After which Bunny and Tooth went to check the kitchen and make a shopping list of things they needed to get, and Jamie went off to North's room to check if he'd be coming downstairs anytime soon. Hiccup still sat on the soft rug with his back against the sofa, and Jack watched ever so carefully.

"Hey Hic, listen." Jack spoke up, whispering slightly as he shuffled over to sit beside Hiccup.

"I don't think it'll be a good idea to mention us dating to North… or the others." Jack appeared cautious of his own words; as if he were worried he was going to offend Hiccup.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that myself." Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"You did?" Jack investigated, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Well yeah! I mean your relationship with your dad isn't exactly perfect, it'll be silly to put more pressure on that delicate balance by telling him about us." Hiccup's eyes trailed back to the TV as he spoke, idly watching a documentary on teeth for some reason. Jack was silent for a while, taking in and analysing all that Hiccup had said; Jack didn't really think of the reason he wanted to keep his relationship a secret.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it! It's just now isn't the best time-" Jack was cut off by Hiccup, placing his hand underneath the boys chin, tilting his head back an inch.

"I know Jack…" Hiccup whispered to him, mindful of the space between them. Jack was entranced by Hiccup's being, illuminated warmly by the flames, delicate hands stretching from their laps and finding each other. Hiccup dare not make the move, knowing full well the others were still about, he resisted and settled with an affectionate stare, and remarkably Jack did too.

The doorbell rang a chimed melody throughout the house, breaking Hiccup and Jack apart in an instant.

"**Pizza!**" Jamie called from the top of the stairs, running down with haste. Bunny and Tooth came powerwalking into the living room from the dining room and Jack and Hiccup arrived first at the door. As Jack opened the door, everyone bunching behind him he revealed not the pizza delivery driver, but a short man. A man with messy spiky blonde hair, covered partly by a round hat. As he saw them all he smiled brightly and took off the hat as a greeting. The others all immediately dropped their smiles and Jack even groaned loudly in disappointment. The short man glared at them angrily before Bunny invited him in.

"Good to see you Sandy! Sorry about the reception, we thought you were the pizza man!" Tooth laughed apologetically. Sandy smiled at her, taking off his coat and hanging it up on the peg. Sandy then turned to Bunny and shook his hand with glee.

"Good to see you too Sandy." Bunny returned his infectious grin. Sandy then turned to Jack and Hiccup. He opened his arms and changed his expression to show surprise; Jack stepped up shake his hand and to introduce them.

"Hey Sandy! This is Hiccup, a friend of mine." Jack released Sandy and stepped aside to allow them to interact.

"Nice to meet you!" Hiccup smiled shaking Sandy's hand. The only reply he got was a bright smile and a nod of the head.

"Oh Hiccup, Sandy here is a mute by the way mate." Bunny informed him. Sandy nodded a few times to Hiccup.

"Oh right, sorry I didn't know!" Sandy lifted up his shoulders and his hands to say not to worry about it. He was quite good at expressing himself though.

"Here let me take up your things to your room." Bunny offered, picking up Sandy's bag. Tooth returned to the TV with Jamie, and just as Hiccup was about too as well, Jack stopped him.

"Hey, let me go show you to your room too. You can have the grand express tour of the Overland household too." Jack grinned. Hiccup scoffed at how cringy that line was before he followed Jack up the stairs.

The second floor was essentially one long corridor with multiple doors. On the right of the staircase was one door on the opposite side of the stairs, then another door directly opposite it. Further down the corridor to the end there was another door on the opposite side, but parallel to that was a much shorter staircase that led up to a door.  
On the left of the staircase was the same layout, expect there was no staircase on the far wall, there was a door opposite the end door. At the end of the corridor on each wall there was a different door; plain white rather than the brown wooden ones.

"Right!" Jack said, stepping onto the landing of the corridor at the top of the stairs. Hiccup looked to each side before returning to Jack. They walked left first, and quickly stopped at the first set of opposite rooms.

"This is Bunny's room-"Jack pointed to the door on the opposite side of the stairs.

"And the one facing it is Sandy's." Hiccup nodded, he could hear the two talking inside now. Jack and Hiccup walked forward until reaching the end of the stretch.

"This is Tooth's room." gesturing to Bunny's side.

"This is Jamie's." now gesturing towards Sandy's side. Jack then turned and led Hiccup towards the other way.

"The two white doors on each end are bathrooms." Jack told Hiccup as they passed the stairs.

"These two rooms are mine and North's" Jack pointed to his on Bunny's side and North's on the side of the staircase.

"Although North usually just sleeps in his study so that may as well be the spare." Jack rolled his eyes as he approached the last door and the staircase.

"_This room_ is your one, and that room up the stairs is the attic, which is now North's study."

Jack exhaled a mighty breath of air as Hiccup nodded in understanding.

"Got it." Hiccup confirmed, switching hands to hold his luggage as Jack opened the door to his room.

The room itself was fairly plain; with white bed sheets on a lonely single bed sitting against the wall, a brown wardrobe across the large empty space in the middle and bland curtains covering a large window. There was really not much in the room, and rightly so since it was a spare room.

Hiccup set his suitcase down on the bed with a sigh, taking a moment before he opened the bag.

"I'm just gonna go put my stuff away okay?" Jack checked with him. Hiccup nodded an okay before Jack smiled and left.

The room was getting pretty dark as the last of the sun's light disappeared over the horizon. Hiccup had just finished putting his things away, and exited the room into the hallway. Hiccup edged towards Jack's room next to his and placed a hand on the door before pulling his ear closer. He couldn't hear Jack inside, but neither did he hear Jack leave the room like he heard Bunny and Sandy coming from theirs and trotting down the steps.

"Hey Jack, you in there?" Hiccup asked, twisting the unknown handle and opening the door slowly. Jack was sitting in the middle of his old room, unmoving, his eyes stuck on an object that stood balanced against the wall. Jack's room was the same design as Hiccup's but mirrored. Jack's room was much more decorated than Hiccup's with ocean blue walls instead of white, posters and pictures, more furniture like a desk and drawers and various items scattered around.

"Jack?" Hiccup asked again, only this time Jack's ears seemed to kick back into functionality and the boy came back to life.

"Huh? Oh Hiccup, _don't you knock?_" Jack attempted to joke, but Hiccup's intention pierced straight through it. The doorbell rung downstairs, but Hiccup disregarded it.

"How come you're looking at that stick?" Hiccup asked, walking closer to Jack as he took a glance at the long curved object.

"Oh that?... Uhh," Jack ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"That's the stick I used to grab Jamie with… y'know the day we went out ice-skating and he almost fell in?"

"Yeah yeah… I remember you telling me… you kept it?"

"As a reminder really… plus it's a pretty cool stick." Jack smiled at Hiccup, who did his best to return the expression.

"Seeing this room brings back to many memories… even though most of them are bad, you being here makes everything just a little less dark." Jack looked around the room before looking back to Hiccup.

"Was that too cheesy?"

"That was **way **too cheesy." Hiccup chuckled back, which prompted Jack to laugh heartily. The white-haired boy appeared as if he was going to stand up, but instead rose from his bed slightly to wrap arms around Hiccup's chest and drag him back down onto him. Jack engaged them in a kiss, soft and passionate; until Hiccup had difficulty staying locked in the kiss in such an awkward position that he had to clamber over Jack further onto the bed to support himself. As he did the kiss naturally became more heated and satisfying, with Hiccup's hunched position adding pressure and Jack's craving causing him to arouse them both with long strokes and grasps of the leg and thigh, and invitation of tongue play; the two were quickly locked onto one another.

"**Jack! **You'd better hurry up or you'll miss all the pizza!" Jamie burst into the room happily with a slice of pizza in his hand. Hiccup scrambled back so fast in surprise he fell off the bed and onto the floor. Jack sprung up from the bed panting, only to see Jamie standing there first in shock, until his gaze switched to Jack and his expression turned to mischievous satisfaction.

"Uhh now Jamie-" Jack tried to explain but the boy was having none of it.

"I knew you two were together!" Jamie accused in hushed tones.

"We were just-" Hiccup stuttered, rubbing his head where he had hit it on the bedside counter. Jack quickly got up from the bed and made sure the door was closed before directing Jamie to the bed.

"Yes, yes okay we are together!" Jack admitted to him, to which he burst with a small "Yes!" as he sat on the covers.

"But you can't tell **anybody!**" Jack warned him, crouching down to his level.

"I won't don't worry about it!" Jamie laughed, watching Hiccup get to his feet.

"I'm serious Jamie! I came here to hopefully fix things between me and North, so it's important nobody finds out otherwise that might not happen." Jack informed him, and as he did Jamie's playfulness seemed to dim down. He was silent for a while, until he looked to Hiccup, and then Jack.

"Do you really think you'll fix things?" Jamie asked, somewhat saddened. Jack didn't seem to be prepared for such a question, and only gaped in response; something that led Jamie into a disappointed look.

"We're gonna do our best." Hiccup answered, coming over to the bedside along with Jack. Jamie looked immediately at him, eyes hopeful on his words.

"Jack's really gonna try hard to fix things… but for now we've decided to try and have the best Christmas possible before sorting that stuff out." Hiccup smiled to Jamie, the boy appeared revitalised by his words. Jack nodded to him in agreement to Hiccup's statement. Jamie laughed again, kicking his feet ecstatically.

"It's gonna be so cool! I'm so excited! This Christmas is gonna be the best ever!" Jamie chirped, to which Jack listened intently and affectionately, until the pizza slice in Jamie's hand reminded him.

"Oh damn I'm gonna miss out on the pizza!" Jack shot up from the bedside and zoomed downstairs, Hiccup and Jamie rushing behind laughing.

Once the pizza was finished, and Tooth had restrained Jack from eating the last slices and saved them for North, Bunny finished his shopping list on everything needed for the holiday. Getting them so late however, proved to be the biggest problem. The decorations in the basement were going to have to do if Bunny and Tooth couldn't get any in town. The Christmas tree however was going to prove tricky; Sandy agreed to help Jack find one in regards to their original plan. The food shopping though however, seemed to be the top discussion of the group. Even though there was a fairly big supermarket in the center of town, it being packed out, busy and probably out of stock of a lot of things seemed to be a concern. Jack mentioned about how deliveries can sometimes get held up during winter because of roads leading into the town closing and such, but the snow at this time wasn't enough to cause disruptions. Therefore, the store should be stocked for the moment. As for the product being sold out during the day rush though was still an issue. Bunny then suggested they leave for the shopping now, since the supermarket was a 24 hour one, and going now at night would be much less busy, plus the shelves are refilled at night so everything would be in stock.

The group dressed for the cold once more, and told North that they were heading out to the store. The man called out a goodbye from his study, before they all set off to the supermarket.

Bunny and Sandy were the first to pull into a space, Bunny pointing out that it seemed pretty empty as he exited Sandy's car. Followed by Jack, Hiccup and Jamie, who correctly made the choice to travel with them rather than Tooth to avoid probable death. Tooth was going to ride with Bunny, but instead decided to bring her car in case extra room was needed to fit the shopping in.

They entered the supermarket to find it surprisingly quiet for this time of year. It was a lot different to the supermarket Jack and Hiccup go to.

"Alright everyone," Bunny turned to the others, stopping them at the entrance.

"So it doesn't take us years to finish this shopping, I split the list into parts." Bunny took multiple lists of paper from his pocket and handed one to Jack, Hiccup, and kept the last one for himself.

"Don't worry now there's an equal amount of items on each, it's just to speed things up. Jack you'll go with Jamie, Tooth you get Hiccup and I'll go with Sandy."

The others seemed fairly content, each of them pairing off and grabbing a shopping cart and looking over the list together.

"Looks like we have the junk food, sauces and the vegetables to get." Tooth pointed out to Hiccup.

"Yeah, I bet Bunny's put extra carrots on the list too." Hiccup chuckled, not expecting Tooth to burst into giggles at that.

"Oh Hiccup, you're hilarious!" Tooth wiped a tear from her eye as Jack spoke.

"Wait a minute, _**is this a race?**_" Jack gave a shifty look to Bunny, who returned the stare.

"I never said that…"

"It **looks** like it is though."

"Ohh, you don't wanna race Officer Bunny mate…" Jack and Bunny exchanged challenging stares, and then switched the stares to everyone else who too slowly prepared themselves. Suddenly they were off, rushing off to different parts of the store to finish first. Hiccup jogged with the car while Tooth frantically searched the list for the vegetables since that's what they were closest to.

"Ugh! _**Why**_ didn't he put these things in category order!?" She complained scanning the paper.

Jack and Jamie whizzed through the isle on the opposite side of the store, Jack developed the idea for Jamie to ride in the trolley and to grab things off shelves and put them in rather than stopping.

Bunny and Sandy were in the frozen section, hurriedly trying to decide on which Turkey to get.

Hiccup and Tooth finally finished the vegetable isle, feeling as if they had fallen behind the others.

"I'm telling you that took way too long!" Tooth groaned, looking down the aisles as they passed for the sign reading 'confectionary'

Hiccup pulled to a halt when they caught sight of Bunny and Sandy discussing something about a product. The two were so wrapped up in looking at the labels of various things on the shelf, Tooth thought up an idea.

"Stay here!" She whispered, leaving Hiccup to sneak down the aisle towards the two. Hiccup watched as best he could hiding behind an arrangement of discounted multipack of crisp at the top of the isle as Tooth successfully managed to sneak up, and steal away their shopping cart without them noticing. She then ran with the car and placed it down a random lane and rushed back to Hiccup. The boy was laughing as muffled as he could manage, and seeing the mischievous grin on her expression only made him want to laugh even more. The two rushed away before they could be noticed.

"That doesn't seem right, aren't they supposed to be the ones with the chocolate inside them?" Hiccup asked, holding the box of cookies in his hand.

"Bunny would have specified if he wanted the new ones wouldn't he?" Tooth looked over the selection of cookies they stood debating at.

"Let's just get the normal ones for now… did we get the melting chocolate?" Hiccup asked, turning to the shopping cart to put in the box. As he did, he noticed a bag of chips lying on the ground at the end of the isle.

"Did we drop this?" Hiccup asked, walking over to the bag and picking it up. He checked the list and saw the chips were indeed from his list. Once Tooth pushed the cart over, she prodded him on the arm.

"Hiccup look!" she nodded her head at another one of their items laying on the floor, and then another, like a bread crumb trail. With no choice but to follow it, Hiccup and Tooth ended up down an isle with nothing but the last missing item sitting in the middle of the isle. There was an abandoned yet suspiciously full shopping cart at one end, and so Tooth stopped theirs at the opposite end.

"I really don't like this…" Tooth looked around, checking for any signs of the others. Hiccup edged closer to the last item, and just as he got his hands on it, Jack and Jamie jumped out from behind the shopping cart.

"**Ho Ho Ho!**" Jack taunted as him and Jamie ambushed the two with snowballs they had gotten from outside.

"**Ahh!** Jack, you!" Hiccup gasped, getting hit square in the head by one. Hiccup and Tooth retreated back to their cart, and took cover behind it best they could.

"You're _so dead_ for that you two!" Tooth laughed, beginning to pull the trolley to one side to get it to move out of the isle. Hiccup helped her, and once the cart had gotten out of their line of fire, they quickly got back up and rushed away.

"Quickly quickly, I think the others are almost done!" Tooth rushed Hiccup, looking around frantically for their competitors. It was the final lap of the race; last minute grabs from missed items soon turned into a scurry around the entire store. Finally they had completed their list and were rushing to the only available checkout. Since they had finished their list getting one final ingredient from the vegetable section at one end of the store, Jack and Jamie finished theirs at the drink section at the other far end. Once Tooth and Hiccup got to the long line of checkouts so did Jack and Jamie. They caught sight of one another, and then to the last open checkout, right about in the middle between them. For a moment there was silence, then Jack exploded into a run, and so did Hiccup, both pushing their heavy shopping carts as best they could to the checkout. Hiccup and Tooth were first to reach the checkout, just about managing to stop the cart. Jack swerved the trolley around them to grind it to a halt.

"Better luck next time Frost." Hiccup grinned to Jack with a satisfied smile, to which the boy only glared back with an evil intent.

After they had packed up the shopping in the carts, they made their way back to the cars.

"You know what we should do?" Jack laughed as he approached the cars.

"We should quickly pack all the stuff, and hide in the cars and when Bunny and Sandy get out we can pop up and be li-"

"G'day mates." Bunny rose up from the seat of his car, shocking them all violently. Sandy next to him looking pleased at the entire scene.

"No way, you rigged your list!" Tooth accused him.

"You can't prove that!" Bunny defended himself, ripping up his list as quickly as possible.

The group had finally made it back to the house, unloaded and packed away the tremendous amount of shopping into the kitchen, and decided to call it a night as it hit 2am by the time they were finished.

Hiccup was in his room, after getting washed up and dressed for bed, he found himself wide awake. The bed was simply unknown to him, everything seemed distorted and strange. Even with the return of Toothless sleeping at the end of the bed Hiccup simply couldn't find peace anywhere. His arms continuously stretched out on the bed sheets to meet nothing but empty space.

Deciding to go to the bathroom, Hiccup clambered out of bed, and quietly as possible left his room to the bathroom. Since his room was right next to the toilet, he didn't need to go far, though on his journey back, he found himself venturing further than his own room.

Hiccup twisted the door handle to Jack's room, and once he saw Jack lay still sleeping, he entered the room. For a while he just stood there, looking over at Jack, watching his chest rise and fall from underneath the covers. Hiccup then looked around the room, walking slowly to avoid waking Jack. His foot hit a folder that lay on the ground, deciding to investigate he took a closer look, noting the many pages and folders that lay scattered around the desk.

He had to smile at the sheer scale of how much writing there seemed to be. Hiccup looked over the titles and scenarios of these stories; feeling warm reading over the imagination of Jack as he grew up. The stories seemed to be getting created by a younger and younger Jack, until one page barely poking out a box underneath the desk grasped Hiccup's attention. Hiccup reached down underneath the desk and pulled out the paper. This story was written in shaky handwriting, clearly it had been written by Jack at a young age. The story was only one page long, and titled 'Happy Family.'

It was a story, telling of a happy family living in the Overland household. The story was about Jack, his sister Sophie, his father, his little brother Jamie and his mother. He wrote of how happy they all were, and how nobody in the family was a mistake or was unwanted. Hiccup read it only half way before he had to pull the paper away and replace it inside the box. Hiccup took a breath, looking back to the sleeping figure of Jack. His heart yearned slightly, tightening his own eyes flashes of a familiar drawing locked away in his old room ran through his mind. Hiccup's breath was hitched, resisting the collection of moisture in his eyes, he moved away from the desk, towards the door.

"H-Hiccup?" Jack mumbled, moving around in the bed and raising his head, peering through the dark as best he could. Once his eyes adjusted to the moonlight beaming through the window, he locked on the sight of Hiccup.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Hiccup whispered back, mindful of how much noise he made. Hiccup moved a step closer to the door, until Jack's raspy voice stopped him.

"Hold up Hic… come over here." Jack lifted the sheets up to invite Hiccup in.

"Jack you know we can't sleep together here." Hiccup sighed heavily. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't give in. Hiccup could hear Jack create some noises of disagreement as he opened the door and exited with a hushed goodnight behind him.

Once Hiccup got back into bed, he found himself quickly wrapped up in thoughts of Jack. He so desperately wanted to come up with a way to fix his family. It was funny almost, Hiccup was so concerned about fixing Jack's family, he had almost forgotten he was in the same position Jack was.

As Hiccup drifted off to sleep, warm arms comforted him, with soft hands running through his hair, a familiar embrace lulling him to sleep.

It was only in the morning, when Tooth could be heard banging on the bathroom door outside did Hiccup awake and realise. Hiccup groaned awake, stretched his arms out the bed, wrapping his hand around Jack's waist and burying his head further into his back. He loved being big spoon with Jack.

"Jack!?" Hiccup hissed, bolting up from the bed.

"I said I can't sleep with you!"

"Technically I slept with you." Jack yawned from beside him.

"Ugh, why do you always end up slipping into my bed." Hiccup moaned, collapsed back down on the bed. He was far too exhausted for this.

"The same you were grinding against me you're lucky I didn't slip into your butt."

Hiccup coughed up a fit so bad Bunny and Tooth stopped arguing about the bathroom, and Tooth knocked on the door.

"Hey Hiccup?.. Are you okay?" Tooth asked from the hallway.

"F-Fine!" Hiccup quickly rushed from the bed to put on some trousers. Jack watched him clearly amused at watching Hiccup panic whilst in his underwear.. yet again.

"Lemmie go wake up Jack." Bunny yawned to Tooth as she entered the bathroom after him. Jack then snapped up and rushed over to the door.

"Jack you're in your underwear!" Hiccup warned the boy before he could leave.

"I didn't bring my trousers with me!" Jack told Hiccup hurriedly, causing him to groan probably way too loud.

"Jack? you awake yet?... Jack?" Bunny knocked on Jack's door again, as he did Jack exited Hiccup's room in nothing but his t-shirt and boxers. Bunny stood still, astounded at what he was seeing. He watched Jack walk from Hiccup's room back into his own.

"Um… Just waking him up…" Jack coughed awkwardly as he entered his room, trying not to crumble underneath Bunny's suspicious stare as he closed the door behind him.

It was already obvious keeping their relationship a secret wasn't exactly going to be easy.

A/N: Sooo, yeah this chapter ends before Christmas... surprise.

Christmas is going to be a very detailed chapter; the day itself is going to be very long and so I thought it deserved an entire new chapter on its own.

I will try and update sooner. If I don't have an existential crisis and quit writing for all of eternity because I think I suck, I will try and update this with the Christmas chapter before this month is up for sure.

Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying this fic, I might start a new project as well. It's a pretty good story but I don't think I can continue it very far, so It might just be a one chapter thing.

If you'd like to leave some feedback, it'll be very much appreciated! Hearing what each of you think about my story honestly makes me ridiculously happy!


End file.
